A Penny For Your Thoughts
by CaseyJr
Summary: Xavier attacks Brooke but it's not Tara who saves her! Who will? Somebody who will have an influence on the Baker family? A lot of things will change - positive and negative ones. Meet the Bakers and Scotts with their Ups and Downs.
1. Xavier attacks

_**Okay guys, I shouldn't do this. I should not start a new story. Why? I got a lot of other things to do...BUT it's in my mind and I just have to write it down. It starts with 9x10 - Xavier attacking Brooke. It contains violence - so be warned. It'll be mainly about the Bakers but I try to add the Scotts as well. Please tell me what you think, what you would like to read and whether I should continue it. Your input motivates me a lot and makes me continue it and forget all the other stuff I should do :)! So...now...enjoy! Only 3 episodes left. I don't want to believe that. Gosh...now that I like Dan - they are going to let him die...that's mean!**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: BIG THANKS TO MY BETA Leeese! She looked through this chapter and helped me a lot! It's the first time that I have a beta and I'm so relieved and thankful. As you may know from my others stories without a beta...I'm not from the USA. You have to read her stories. They are amazing!**_

_****Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or the characters of the show** **_

xxxxxxxxxx

Brooke walked into the parking garage, when she suddenly heard a baby's song playing. She looked around in shock, but could not identify where it was coming from. Was Xavier following her, or was it just a coincidence that her boys had exactly the same music to fall asleep to when they were younger? Brooke quickened her pace as she continued on her journey. She headed towards the elevator as fear began to creep over her. When she stepped inside the elevator, she pressed the button for her desired floor and breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed. She hoped that she could just get to her car, drive home and be with her family.

When the elevator doors opened at the third floor, Brooke was shocked to see Xavier stood there. Xavier grinned at her evilly as he stepped inside without any warning. Immediately Brooke's heart began to pound with fear as she instinctively stepped backwards. She was sick of fearing him, sick of the injustice and his of having to see his psycho face.

"I'm not afraid of you." Brooke said bravely. She hoped that he would just try and make her fear him again, but somehow she knew that this time was different. His eyes showed her that he had a plan.

"You should be." Xavier replied, as he once again showed her his vicious smile. He then held up a knife right in front of her and Brooke eyes it warily.

_Is he going to kill me? Or is he just threatening me? _Brooke thought to herself.

Brooke then did the one thing that she knew she had to do. She screamed loudly for help in hope that someone would be in the garage and hear her screams. Maybe they would help her. She knew that the chances were low but she had to try it. When Xavier suddenly rushed forward and held the knife to her throat, Brooke stopped yelling.

"Do that again and I'll slit your throat before you finish." Xavier threatened angrily as he pushed the knife against her throat. A little blood appeared but Brooke tried not to show her fear.

"What do you want from me?" Brooke asked. Her heart was racing and she could not understand why he was after her. He was free, he could live his life again and she hadn't done anything to him.

"What do I want? I want my freedom back." Xavier whispered into her ear in a menacing tone. It made Brooke shiver.

He nibbled at her earlobe for a moment and Brooke looked at him in disgust and repulsion. He had his freedom. He wasn't in jail anymore and everyone, except her and her friends, believed that he wasn't dangerous any more. This moment proved that they were wrong.

"You have that." She told him as she frowned in confusion.

"No!" Xavier screamed.

He raised his hand and grabbed her hair. He pulled her at her hair as he pulled her out of the elevator. He then pushed her onto the ground and she landed hard. Brooke screamed when she hit her head on the pavement and he jumped on top of her. Immediately, she tried to crawl away backwards, but he was as fast as she was. He again held the knife to her throat, which made her stop immediately. She was in the worst possible position now, with him on top of her. She couldn't move and held her hands up to show him that she wasn't going to try anything. This was the moment that she knew that she should not talk back. His eyes revealed that he was still capable of a lot and that being in prison hadn't changed him. At least not for the better.

"I want every day I spent in prison back." Xavier almost spat at her. He loved how vulnerable Brooke was at that moment. He could smell her fear and he knew that she would cry and beg him to stop before he was done with her.

"Xavier please!" Brooke begged him. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. But a lot of things were different now. She was a mother. A mother that cared for her babies and her family. A mother that was needed. She winced when Xavier screamed at her.

"Don't say my name. Don't say my name with that slutty mouth!" He glared down at her as he spoke. He then grinned sadistically as he spoke in a low tone and said. "I've got other plans for that mouth."

Brooke shivered when he touched her mouth with a fingertip. She turned her head to the side. She knew what this was about. It was about taking her pride and dignity. About power and revenge and showing her that he could do whatever he wanted with her.

"So how about you just shut up and listen because I got a few things to say to you." He told her firmly.

"Okay." she replied in a fear filled voice. She looked deep into his eyes and found that they showed no mercy.

"Yeah, you act all high and mighty but you close your eyes at night and you pray for a real man. Well, your prayers are answered, baby." Xavier then lunged forward and pressed his lips onto hers.

Brooke immediately felt like she would vomit and she pressed her lips tightly together. She tried to push him away, but he stopped kissing her and then slit her arm with one fast movement. It was not a deep cut, but nevertheless it hurt like hell and Brooke screamed in agony. Xavier used this moment to kiss her again and slid in his tongue into her mouth. Brooke gagged when she felt his tongue on hers and screamed even more when he bit her lip. Brooke managed to kick him in his stomach and he leaned forward and held her head firmly with both hands.

"Do that again and it'll be your throat and not your arm the next time. Do you understand me?" he asked as he glared down at her with eyes that blazed with anger.

Brooke looked like she was about to cry but she nodded. Fortunately, Xavier then lay down the knife. He then tried to open her jeans and Brooke managed to kick him between his legs. She managed to press her fingers firmly into his eyes. There was no way that she would give up and not put up a fight.

Xavier screamed in pain and shock while Brooke managed to get up off the floor and run away. She hoped to get out of this alive and without being raped. The thought that he would thrust into her was killing her. Unfortunately there was no way out, so she hid under a car. She hoped that he would think that she was already outside. Her heart was beating very fast as she spit blood and his taste out of her mouth.

~X~

Penny looked into her bag and checked that she had everything that she needed. Food, toothbrush, a towel and water, everything she needed was in there. She was a brave girl and walked through the garage confidently when she heard someone screaming for help. Her heart jumped and she quickly hid behind a car. Then she saw a woman running and a man following her.

"Help! Somebody help me." Brooke screamed as she ran away from Xavier.

However, he was faster than her and he caught up with her easily. He grabbed hold of her and they both ended up tumbling down the stairs. Both of them fell hard and Brooke's arm made a loud snapping sound when she landed on the ground. Immediately pain shot through her body and everything started to look fuzzy. Nevertheless she tried to crawl away from him but it was no use. Xavier was still there and her body wasn't cooperating, so she slumped down the ground and had to stop for a moment. Brooke didn't know whether she had imagined a little girl standing at the stairs with an astonished and scared look in her eye. When Xavier got up, the girl was suddenly gone and Brooke knew that it was just her imagination. No one was going to save her. Xavier moved on top of her again and pushed down on her broken arm.

"Does that hurt?" he asked. He then laughed when Brooke screamed in pain and almost had to vomit. He placed his hands around her throat and knocked her head against the floor three times, so that she almost lost consciousness. Then he pulled down her pants.

"No! No! Noooooo! Leave me alone!" Brooke screamed and used all her energy that was left. Her tears appeared then. When he managed to take off her pants and slip one hand under her pullover, Brooke screamed even louder. But Xavier put his free hand over her mouth.

"You do want to make it hard, huh? I guess you like a hard ride, baby." He said as he licked her face and pulled her up. Brooke hated standing in front of him in only her underwear and sweater. She moaned in pain and screamed when he pushed her against the wall. It felt like he broke her back.

"Leave me alone! Heeeeeeeelp!" Brooke screamed again. Xavier didn't hesitate as he managed to rip open her pullover, so that her bra was on show to him.

"Perfect breasts, I guess." Xavier remarked as he leered at her. He then pushed her against the wall again and again.

"Why? Why?" Brooke asked. She was dazed and tried to avoid his touch by moving around all the time. His fingers were on top of her underpants but somehow she managed to stop him from pulling them off her too.

"Why? There is no why. There is only what I want. No reason. No justice. No divine intervention. There's only you, me and that wild look in your eyes. That look that's why. It's the same Quentin had, when I killed him in the gas station. It's that moment that you know and accept that this is it. This is really it. This is really happening and no one is gonna save you." Xavier told her in a cold voice.

Brooke knew that this was it. He would rape her and then kill her. It was the truth. No one was going to save her and with every second she lost more energy. She screamed in vain, moved around and tried to free herself. At least there were cameras in the garage, so everyone would know her murderer. He kneed her in her stomach, which made her loose balance and slump to the ground on her knees. They were grazed and bleeding. Xavier moved over her and bit down on her neck.

"Aaaaaaaaargghh!" Brooke cried when he also snapped away her bra and touched her breasts. "No. No! This isn't happening. No. No. Get off me. Get off me."

Xavier then held the knife to her throat and tried to open his pants while he pushed her down to the ground.

"Noooooooooo!" Brooke cried hard. The tears fell down her cheeks, so that she almost couldn't see anything. With every slap from him she lost more energy. She had obviously hurt her head when she had fallen down the stairs.

"I like how feisty you are." He whispered.

He went to take off his boxer shorts but suddenly he looked like an electric current was going through his body. Xavier fell to the ground in pain and Brooke looked up shocked. She immediately fastened her bra and couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. It was the same little girl that she had seen some minutes ago. She looked no older than five and had long straight, brown hair. She had a huge bag on her shoulder, almost bigger than herself and beside her, stood a huge dog. The girl looked in shock at her taser, at Xavier and then at Brooke.

"Woooooow." She whispered. She then looked back at Brooke who was having trouble breathing and couldn't stand up because everything was spinning around.

"Get help. Please." Brooke whispered. She realized that she was losing consciousness and knew that this little girl couldn't get her out of here.

"But the man," the little girl said in a worried voice. She then went over to Brooke and tried to help her get up. "Can you stand up?"

Brooke shook her head in response. Penny then remembered about the bottle in her bag. She then rummaged in her bag to find it. She did and she pulled it out.

"Maybe my magic water will help you," She held it to Brooke's mouth and Brooke took a sip and then tried to get up on wobbly legs. "Wow. It worked. My magic water works. I think we should get her to the hospital, Bruno."

The dog barked in response as Penny took hold of Brooke's hand. Brooke wanted to say something but suddenly she felt very dizzy again and she fell to her knees. Within a second she lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxx

_Here it goes...to be continued..._


	2. Welcome back

**_Okay guys, thank you SO much for your reviews, criticism and input. I'm so happy that some of you are reading my story and that I found an amazing beta (Leeese). I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em>**

xxxxxxxxx

Brooke woke up and felt someone holding her hands. She turned around and winced in pain. She then saw Julian sleeping in the chair besides her. She then realized that she was in the hospital. She looked down at her body and saw all the scratches and a cast on her arm. Everything was still a blur. She took a deep breath and then reached up and touched her head. She was in a little pain. She discovered that it was bandaged and she had stitches on her lip and somehow she felt numb, like she was on painkillers. Then she remembered everything. The image of Xavier trying to rape her came back with a vengeance and her heart started to beat faster. She could still taste his tongue in her mouth and she could hear how he had moaned when he had touched her bare breasts. She could still feel how he had gone over her underpants with his dirty fingers. Immediately tears fell down her cheeks and she shut her eyes closed.

"Honey, you're safe." Julian told her. He sat on the bed beside her and held her tightly while she sobbed into his chest. She held him that tightly that it even hurt him a little. It was too much for her.

"I was so afraid, Julian. I was… he… did he… did…he…?" she stuttered out.

She did not know whether Xavier had succeeded in raping her or not. She did not remember what had happened after she had lost consciousness. It freaked her out and she looked at her husband feeling lost. Julian immediately shook his head at her question.

"No. No, he didn't rape you." Julian answered as his hands clenched into fists.

He could only imagine how helpless Brooke must have felt and he wished that he had been there in that moment. The hospital had done a rape kit while Brooke was still out of it and everyone was relieved that they hadn't found any sperm on or in her. Julian had felt helpless in that moment. He had promised Brooke to protect her, to keep her safe from Xavier but now, here she was lying in his arms, bruised and broken. Right now he felt like a huge failure: A husband that could not protect his own wife.

Julian suppressed his tears while Brooke sobbed. What would he do without her? He had this huge amount anger inside him and could not believe that Xavier almost succeeded in taking from him, one of the most important human beings in his life. All those bruises and scratches on her body just inflamed his anger and he breathed deeply to try and calm himself for Brooke's sake.

"Where are our boys?" Brooke whispered as she tried to stop her sobbing.

"They're with Millicent and Mouth." Julian replied.

Brooke was relieved to have such great friends and knew that the boys loved Millicent and Mouth and would probably be having fun right now. Suddenly the door burst open and Nathan and Haley hurried into the room. Brooke didn't know that Nathan was back safe and happy with his family once again. For a second she thought that she was dreaming.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked shocked. She wanted to jump up and hug him but winced in pain. Her back was badly bruised and moving around was not a good idea. Nevertheless she tried it again.

"We were so worried." Haley said as she and Nathan hugged Brooke tightly. They both stroked a hand over her hair as they did.

"How? When? How?" she stuttered while the tears rushed down her face. She didn't think of her attack right then. She could only stare at her old friend Nathan. Nathan smiled and looked at Julian. He placed his hand on his shoulder in gratitude.

"Your husband saved my life. I would not be here if it was not for him." Nathan said as he smiled at Julian and then Brooke.

Brooke looked at Julian confused. But instead of joy, she could see guilt in his eyes. She took his hand into hers and squeezed it softly. She then listened to the whole story of how Nathan had been rescued. Although she was a little mad that no one had told her about this dangerous mission, she also was relieved. Nathan was back and if Julian had been with her, then Nathan would probably be dead right now.

"I'm so happy you're back." She said as she squeezed Nathan's hand and smiled at Haley who looked more than happy. She then whispered.

~X~

"What happened to Xavier?"

She was afraid that he was still free and out there to attack her again. She did not know whether she could survive with that fear inside of her.

"He'll be in jail. If he awakes from the coma. This time it will be forever. If not then I'm going to kill him with my own two hands." Julian answered and pulled her closer to his chest. Suddenly Brooke had a flashback. Everything was a little fuzzy but then she remembered.

"And the little girl? Julian, there was a little girl…I think…I think she saved my life." Brooke told him as she frowned at the fuzzy memory.

"Yes, I already met her. She's adorable," Julian nodded and squeezed her hand. Brooke nodded and was lost in thoughts for a moment as she closed her eyes. Julian smiled at her and rested his chin on her chest. He made sure to be careful because he did not want to hurt her. "A penny for your thoughts."

"I just…I just…where would we be without her?" Brooke asked. Julian wanted to answer but he saw someone standing close by the door.

"You can come in, Penny." He said as he smiled at her. Penny hesitated for a moment but then walked over to Brooke with a shy smile on her face.

"I got this. Julian made it for me and the police officers signed it." she told Brooke. Julian nodded softly and stroked over the little girl's hair.

"Yes, that means that Penny is a heroine." He said as he did.

Brooke looked at Penny and did not know what to say. She was not bigger than her boys and yet she was very independent and obviously brave too. She took Penny's hand and realized that her arm was in a cast too. Immediately she looked at the cast in shock. Had Xavier hurt Penny too?

"It's super cool. Look. I colored it a little and wrote my name onto it. I can write my name on yours too if you want." Penny answered happily and then looked worried at Brooke. "You don't look good. This man was a real bad man. Why was he so mad?"

"It's hard to understand, young girl." Brooke looked a little exhausted at Penny.

"I'm already four. I know a lot." Penny told her.

"Penny, I…" Brooke's tears rushed down her bruised face. She tried to form the words but nothing was getting out of her mouth. "I…you…I…."

"Maybe she hurt her head too much. I don't understand what she's saying." Penny said as she looked confused. She moved her eyes from Julian to Brooke. Brooke and Julian burst out laughing at the serious tone she had used. Brooke took a deep breath and then started over again.

"Thank you Penny. You saved my life. I can't thank you enough." Penny wanted to answer but she heard her mother.

"Penny Marie Brooke!" a very beautiful young lady came into the hospital room. She gasped when she saw Brooke lying there with all the bruises and the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry if my daughter gets on your nerves."

"No, not at all. We were just talking, maybe we could…" Brooke began. However, Penny's mother did not even listen and took Penny by her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Mom, I was just talking to the woman. I don't even know her name." Penny explained.

"I don't care, Penny. You can't run away all the time." Her mother replied.

"Okay. Bye." Penny said in a disappointed tone.

"Brooke. That's my name." Brooke answered softly. She could feel how tired she was from everything that had happened.

"Oh cool. That's my third name." Penny smiled and then went outside with her mother.

"Wait!" Brooke yelled. Penny and her mother looked at Brooke confused. "I would…could we meet again…when I'm better?"

"I'm sorry. We can't." Penny's face immediately changed from happy to disappointed as her mother shook her head. She then headed outside with her daughter who looked sadly up at her. Penny wanted to meet the Baker boys. Julian had told her a lot about them and that he made movies.

"But mom." Penny begged but her mother looked madly at her.

"You shut up now. You've done enough for today. Running away for three days, hiding in a garage with Bruno and getting your arm broken." Her mother scolded.

"But… I got this. I'm a heroine now." Penny showed her little sign to her mother. Her mother immediately took it and broke it in two.

~X~

_"Wake up. Don't sleep now," Penny shook Brooke a little as she lay motionless on the ground. "Bruno. What should I do? Maybe we call 911." _

_ Penny looked for a cell phone but unfortunately Brooke didn't have her purse any more._

_ "Are you dead?" Penny tried to pull Brooke outside but she was too heavy for a small girl. Fortunately Bruno helped her and both of them managed to get Brooke to where the cars were parked._

_ "The bad man is standing up, Bruno." Penny whispered and hid under a car. She managed to push pushed Brooke under it too. _

_ Bruno helped her again and the three of them lay down there. Brooke promptly moaned in pain and opened her eyes. She went to say something but Penny put her small and dirty hand over her mouth. Immediately Brooke panicked a little and had no clue why she was under a car._

_ "The bad man is awake and I lost my taser. It's right there." Penny pointed at it. Suddenly she screamed when someone pulled her out from under the car. Xavier held her high into the air and could not believe that this little girl had tasered him._

_ "You little bitch." he yelled and with one fast movement he threw her hard onto the ground. _

_ Brooke saw how Penny landed with her arm on the pavement and heard the loud crack. Then she heard Penny screaming and crying in pain. Xavier went to get her again but Bruno immediately jumped up and bit him right between his legs. Xavier had no chance against Bruno. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor._

_ Somehow Brooke managed to get out from under the car and stand up. She walked over to Penny who held her arm in pain and cried heavily while Bruno licked her face. Although Brooke was badly hurt herself her motherly instinct told her to calm the little girl down. _

_ "It's okay. It's okay." she rocked Penny back and forth._

_ "It hurts. It hurts." Penny screamed. _

_ Brooke was relieved when the police suddenly stood behind them and shot Xavier in the chest when he tried to get them again. Obviously someone had heard them. Bruno immediately yelped and moved closer to Penny who was in shock. She didn't say anything but looked at the blood that came out of Xavier's chest._

_ "Don't look." Brooke said as she pulled Penny to her chest. Warm tears rolled down Brooke's skin and she felt how Penny shivered heavily while Bruno laid his head onto hers._

~X~

"I remember." Brooke said. She remembered how Penny hadn't wanted to let go of her and that they had been rushed to the hospital. She remembered how Penny had only thought about Bruno and cried for him. "We have to visit her when I'm better. I didn't thank her enough and I owe her my life."

~X~

The next day Julian drove to the hospital with both of the boys. He had already explained everything to them. That a bad man had hurt their mom but that this man would get arrested and that she would heal in time. When they arrived at the hospital he went down to his knees and looked at his sons.

"Remember boys, your mom is hurt and she got some bruises. So be careful with her." he squeezed his boys' small hands and kissed both of them on the cheek when they nodded.

Then he walked inside with them. He held one of each of their hands in his. Both boys took a deep breath when they opened the door and gasped when their mom looked at them. Although they knew that Brooke was bruised, they hadn't expected her to be that bruised.

"Moooommmmyyyy." Davis said as he saw her.

He immediately ran towards Brooke and without thinking he threw himself on top of his mom and hugged her tightly. Brooke let out a short cry of pain but was relieved to have Davis in her arms.

"I missed you." Davis said worried while Brooke stroked a hand through his hair lovingly. She could see and feel the worry in his face and held him closer to her chest.

Julian tried to walk to Brooke. He still held Jude's hand in his. However, the little boy did not move an inch. He stared at his mom and brother with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Davis. Don't hurt your mom," Julian immediately said and then looked down at Jude. Julian then began to head over to Brooke with Jude as he whispered. "C'mon."

"Jude, honey, it's okay." Brooke whispered and knew that her boy was startled. It was always interesting to see how different the boys could react although they were twins.

Jude did not dare to hug his mom because he was afraid that he might hurt her even more. But when Brooke opened her arms and Julian pushed him a little, Jude sank into her arms buried his face into Brooke's shoulder. She could feel how shaken up he was and went through his hair.

"It's okay, honey. Mommy is okay," Brooke said as she kissed his head and then felt his tears on her neck. Jude looked with a sad face at her and then continued crying. "Honey, I'm okay."

"Are you going to die?" Jude sobbed and it broke Brooke's heart to hear those words come out of the small boy's mouth. Since the mom of a young girl in their kindergarten had died Jude talked about death a lot.

"You are dying? But daddy said you're okay," Davis asked shocked and the first tears appeared in his eyes too. He screamed and cried into her chest as he said. "I don't want you to die, mommy."

"Boys, calm down. Sh…sh… I'm not going to die. Everything is okay," Brooke said as she held both of the tightly and pulled her arms around each one. They cuddled closer to their mom and were careful not to hurt her. "I love you boys."

Brooke kissed each one on the forehead and caressed their backs. This was her family. These were the people she loved the most and she would do anything for them.

~X~

When Julian looked at his wife and their two boys sleeping in the hospital bed later that evening, he swore to himself that he would never let anything happen to his family. Not again.

~X~

_**Thank you so much for taking your time. I would love to know what you thought of it. So, push the button ^^  
><strong>_

_**Your CaseyJr**_


	3. Dealing with it

**_I am so happy that some of you enjoy this story and tell me what you think of it! Thank you so, so, so much! To ALL of you! _**

_**xxxxxxx  
><strong>_

_**Leeese: I love having you as my beta! Your input is amazing and it definitely helps me a lot! Thank you!**_

_** sarabeth08: There'll be more Brooke and Penny! I promise and you'll find out all about her mom... in time!**_

_**stagediva23: I found a beta! She already looked through chapter 1-3! Yeah! The twins are supposed to be 5. **_

_**ram-dam-dom: Yup, there is a story about Penny...you'll find out...soon :)**_

_**Its-OK-to-love: I try my best to include all of them. I love Naley as well and like to see all of them as a family! Of course there'll be some Bramie/Brooke & Penny scenes!**_

_**may92: Hmm...I'm still not sure whether I'll add Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer. Would you like to see them in the story? Yup, there is something strange going on with Penny Marie Brooke :)...**_

_**StephieBoo: I'm glad that you liked the ending :)!**_

_**brookefan: Yeah, I made the boys a little older because it fits better into my story. Sorry ^^ **_

_**radika: :)! Here it is...the update!**_

_**davis-baker: You'll find out in time**_

_**othlover: Done! :)  
><strong>_

_**LaruaLynn3: I'm glad you seem to like Penny (because you want them to adopt her!)  
><strong>_

**_sb1218: Done! ;)_  
><strong>

xxxxxx

Brooke had to stay in the hospital for a whole week because of her concussion.

"Time to go home, honey." Julian said as he woke her up softly by giving her a kiss on her nose.

She smiled up at him and nodded. Julian then helped her get out of the hospital bed. He then carefully helped her change out of her pajamas and into her clothes. Brooke was looking forward to going home and being in her own surroundings. She was also looking forward to having her boys around her all the time and to sleep in her own bed. She still hated hospitals.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Julian asked in a worried tone.

She had moaned while he tried to help her with her pants. He almost wanted to call a doctor in, but Brooke placed her hand onto his cheek and smiled softly at him. Since the attack, her three boys were super careful when it came to her. They treated her like she would break at the slightest touch or movement.

"It just hurts a little." she admitted. She took a deep breath when Julian continued to help her. It wasn't easy getting dressed with two broken ribs, an arm in a cast, a concussion and all those scratches on her beautiful body.

~X~

Jude and Davis were at the Scotts and were excited that their mom would be back soon.

"Will you go missing again?" Davis asked Nathan while he sat on his lap. All of the things that had happened confused and scared the kids a lot.

"Definitely not, Davey." Jamie replied as he hugged Nathan from behind.

When Nathan had called him for the first time after his kidnapping, Jamie had started to cry. He had missed his dad that much while he had been gone. He had tried to be brave for his little sister and had promised her that their dad would come back. However, in reality he hadn't been sure whether he had believed in his own promise. He wasn't a small boy any more. With him being twelve years old, he understood a lot more than his sister did with her being five.

"I won't go missing again." Nathan promised him. He then jumped up from the sofa, placed Davis down so that he was standing and looked down at the kids with a big smile. The four of them knew what his look meant and started to run away from him and laughed loudly as they did.

"Uncle Nathan is going to tickle us." Jude yelled as he ran up the stairs after the other kids. Nathan smiled happily as he went over to Haley and hugged her from behind.

"I missed you so much." He told her as he enjoyed the feel of his arms around his wife.

"I still can't believe that this is true," Haley said as she turned around and touched his cheeks with his hands. "I love you, Nathan Scott."

"And I love you, Haley James Scott." He said as he kissed her softly. When he pulled back, he saw the little guy standing beside them. His lip was trembling and he had tears in his eyes.

"What happened, Jude? Are you hurt?" Haley asked in concern as she turned to see what Nathan was looking at. She then went down to her knees and placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

"What if the bad man comes back and takes mommy and Uncle Nathan?" Jude asked as he sobbed and wiped his tears.

"Oh Jude, honey. He won't come back. You don't have to worry." Haley assured him.

She picked him up, walked to the couch and sat down with him in her lap. Jude was always the one who thought about everything that could possibly happen. Lydia then walked over to them and sat down beside them, as listened carefully to what her mommy had to say.

~X~

"That's typical for Brooke. She needs her rest and now it'll be a full house" Haley said to Nathan as they walked to the Baker's house with the four kids.

"Well, Julian said that she wants to have all of us around her. And this way we can make sure that she won't do too much." Nathan replied as he took her hand. He was relieved to be with his family again. He remembered the moment when he had thought that he would never see any of them again. But now the four kids were running in front of him, laughing loudly and enjoying being each other. He couldn't be any happier.

~X~

"Mommy!" Davis and Jude said happily as they went into their house and saw her. They then ran over to Brooke, who was sat on the couch. They stopped in front of her, as they remembered that Julian had told them to be very careful with their mom.

"Give me a kiss." Brooke told them as she smiled happily. Both boys kissed her cheek and then sat down beside her. She wanted to hug them tightly but her ribs were making it almost impossible.

"I'm happy you're here mommy." Jude told her. He had a big smile on his face.

"Me too. Now we can take care of you." Davis immediately added.

"Oh, what will you do?" Brooke joked as she stroked a hand through both boys' hair.

"Well, we can cook for you, tuck you in and you have to eat a lot of soup to get better," Jude answered proudly. He then jumped up and pulled Davis towards him, who protested a little. Jude then told him. "Mom needs her rest. You should sleep now mommy."

Jude then took a blanket from the back of the sofa and threw it over his mother. He then grabbed Davis' arm and both boys ran outside with Lydia to play. Jamie and the adults stayed inside and enjoyed each other's presence as they caught up with events. They were glad that they were all there together and were safe.

~X~

"How are you?" Haley asked as she sat on the couch next to Brooke while the kids and their husbands were in the garden.

"I'm okay, just a little sore." Brooke answered promptly and avoided Haley's gaze.

"Do your ribs still hurt?" Haley asked concerned.

"Well… yes. But they're not as bad as they were. How are you?" Brooke asked as she tried to avoid Haley's questions. She knew that Haley was an expert in making her open up. However, she didn't want to talk about the attack.

"I'm great, Brooke. Nathan is back, Jamie and Lydia are smiling all the time and it's just… I can't thank Dan, Julian and even Chris enough." Haley replied in a happy tone.

"I still can't believe how much Dan has changed and who would have thought that Chris Keller would save Nathan one day." Brooke said as she laughed. Her laughter stopped as she remembered when she had been with Lucas and Keith had been murdered. That had been a very hard time for everyone.

"Yes. Dan changed. The kids adore him and I believe him that he regrets his past," Haley told her as she smiled. She looked out of the window and saw everyone having fun before she turned back to Brooke and took her hand "You know what. I've thought a lot about the last time you were attacked."

Brooke looked confused at what Haley had just said. She didn't understand what Haley meant with that sentence. Haley took a breath before she began to explain what she had meant.

"I still feel guilty that I didn't make you talk the last time. I never told you, but none of us actually believed for a second that you fell down the stairs. We thought that it would be for the best to wait until you would just come to us when you were ready. I'm glad that you opened up to us in time, but Brooke, please promise me that you won't hide your feelings this time. I'm here for you. We are a family and whatever is going on in your head, let me know, okay?" she told her as squeezed Brooke's hand softly as she saw the tears in Brooke's eyes. She held her arms out to Brooke as she said. "Oh come here."

"Thank you, Hales. I…I…will talk, okay but not today. I just want to enjoy being home and forget everything." Brooke told her as she let Haley pull her into her embrace. Haley was careful not to hurt her.

"Okay." Haley whispered and kissed Brooke's head. Both of them were glad to have each other.

~X~

That night Brooke was in a deep, disturbed sleep. She was obviously having a nightmare about her attack as she tossed and turned on the bed beside Julian. Her movements woke him from his sleep and he turned to face her as he rapidly blinked to wake himself up a little more. He heard her murmur as he did.

"No, please don't!" she mumbled.

"Brooke, wake up. Brooke, you're having a nightmare." He told her as he shook her gently.

Brooke suddenly sat up in alarm and immediately jumped out of the bed, before she fell down the floor. Tears streamed down her face and her whole body was covered in sweat. It was like she was paralyzed. She felt a throbbing ache in her ribs from her actions.

"Oh my god, Brooke. Are you okay? It was a nightmare." Julian told her in concern as he slowly went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Brooke tried to calm down but her heart was pounding in her chest.

"I'm okay-" Brooke began. She couldn't end her sentence, as a huge wave of pain went through her body. A moan came from her lips as it did.

"You don't look okay. I think I'm going to call a doctor." Julian told her immediately. He was extremely worried but Brooke shook her head.

"No, don't. Please don't. I just want to lay in your arms and sleep." She admitted while she sobbed.

Although Julian really wanted to make sure that his wife was okay, he decided to do as she wished. He stood and helped her get back into the bed, before he climbed back in himself. He led down and pulled Brooke to him and held her in his arms. He could feel her petite frame begin to shake as she broke down and started to cry.

"It's okay. Let it all out." He told her softly. He kissed the top of her head as he did and gently stroked her back to offer her some comfort.

It was the first time that Brooke had really cried. She had tried to be strong, for her family, for her friends and for herself. It felt like Xavier had won. Like he had succeeded in making her life harder and had made her feel vulnerable and small.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said as she wiped her tears and took a deep breath "I'm such a mess, Julian."

"Honey, there is no need to be sorry. We love you. All of us do and although you don't talk about the attack and tell us that you're fine, we know that you aren't. Nobody would be. Please don't shut us out." Julian told her in a soft tone. Brooke listened carefully to every word and hugged him closer.

"I was so scared and… it was all my fault. I should've told you about the first threat and…" Brooke mumbled.

"_What_?" Julian asked in a shocked tone. He looked at her in confusions as Brooke realized her mistake.

"I… he… he threatened me before the attack but I didn't tell you because I… I knew you'd probably kill him and… I'm so stupid. It's all my fault and now our boys are scared and…" Brooke replied.

Julian's feelings were mixed right now. Yes, he was mad at Brooke for hiding such an important issue, but on the other hand, he knew that she had suffered the most.

"Honey, yes you should've told me about it. But it's not because of that or your fault that he attacked you again. Please promise me one thing. Never hide things like that from me. We're a family and I cannot imagine loosing you. Do you understand me? I love you so much that my life without you is the worst nightmare that I can imagine." Julian told her in an emotion filled tone. His tears showed all the emotions he was feeling.

"I promise." Brooke nodded and cried into his chest.

When her sobbing stopped, Julian looked down at her. He took her chin into his hands and kissed her bruised lip very softly

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Brooke took a deep breath.

"I… I was so scared. I… there was this moment that I lost hope and I thought that he'd succeed in… in… raping and… then killing me. Julian, what if he had succeeded? Jude and Davis would have had to grow up without a mother and you… you… would have been without a wife. Can you promise me one thing?" she spoke in a small, scared voice. Julian looked confused at her and nodded. "If… if something happens to me one day, please let another woman into your life and…"

"Okay, stop right there honey," Julian told her as he made her look at him. "Don't say such things. Xavier did not succeed. You are alive. Don't think about what could have happened. I know that this is hard but I also know that you're the strongest, most beautiful and caring woman that I know and you'll heal. And I'll… no, we, the boys, our friends, all of us, love you so much."

"I don't feel strong." Brooke admitted as she rested her head on his chest.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you but you are." Julian told her.

They talked for hours until both of them fell asleep. Both of them needed that moment. They were happy when they woke up in the morning with Jude and Davis lying beside them. Obviously the boys had crawled into their bed during the night.

~X~

Some days later, Penny woke up on the floor with her head on Bruno's stomach. She shivered a little because the heating wasn't working and she had no blanket.

"Good morning, Bruno." She said. She smiled wildly and gave Bruno her last cracker. The big dog immediately ate it and stood up with her.

"Be quiet, Penny," a young man moaned and took the blanket over his head.

"Mommy," Penny whispered. She then stood and began to search for her. She made sure not to step on the other people that were still sleeping. "Mommy, where are you? Mom!"

"Don't get on our nerves, Penny." A teenager answered as he gave her an angry look. He then closed his eyes again. Penny rolled her eyes and began to look for food. She was that hungry that her stomach made loud rumbling sounds and she felt a little sick. Finally she found her mother and lay down in her arms.

"Mommy. I'm so hungry." she whispered but her mother just moaned and wrapped her arms around her beautiful daughter.

"I love you so much. Promise me that you'll do good things in your life." Her mother mumbled.

"I promise." Penny answered and cuddled closer. She was happy that her mother was obviously in a good mood. Her mother's mood could change very fast and sometimes Penny was not prepared for an outburst.

"Go play outside, Penny-mouse," her mother suddenly said. "Don't talk to strangers and come back with some money and food."

"Can't you come with me?" Penny whispered and cuddled a little closer but her mother shook her head.

"No, you're a big girl and I'm still mad that you got your arm broken and even went to the hospital. Remember what we always tell you." Her mother replied.

"Nobody must know where we live." Penny answered guiltily and stood up.

"Hey, come here," her mother opened her arms and Penny immediately jumped into them. She loved it when her mother was in this mood. "I love you very much. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, mommy." Penny replied.

Penny got dressed and then went outside with Bruno. She was glad that she had had Bruno with her since she had been born. She would feel very alone without that beautiful dog.

~X~

While the boys were in kindergarten and Julian was working at the soundstage, Brooke decided to take a little walk to the river court. Staying at home all day long drove her crazy and the sun was shining. So she decided to make the most out of the nice day. She remembered the high school years as she walked. Sometimes she wished that Peyton and Lucas still lived nearby. Since they had been gone, a lot of things had changed in her life and a lot of stuff had happened. Sure, she still talked to them on the phone, but it wasn't the same as seeing each other.

When she got to the river court, she sat down on the bench. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was peaceful out there. She was deep in thought, when she heard a loud bark and a little girl laughing. Brooke turned around and couldn't believe, whom she saw. Penny was throwing sticks for Bruno and running around wildly with the cast on her arm. Brooke smiled in joy and walked over to them.

"Penny." She said happily and the girl turned around in shock.

Immediately Bruno jumped in front of her. But when both of them realized who it was, Bruno almost knocked Brooke down as he bounded towards her and Penny smiled up at her. Brooke knelt down, hugged the little girl tightly and kissed her cheek. Somehow she felt a special bond towards.

"Penny, how are you? Do you live in this area?" Brooke asked her.

"Yes," Penny whispered a little shyly. She then pointed at a huge house in the distance. "That's my house."

"Are you alone right now?" Brooke asked her.

"No." Penny replied.

"Who's with you?" Brooke asked in concern. Penny looked at her confused.

"Bruno… and… my big brother just went into this store with his friends. I have to wait for him here." Penny lied.

"So you have a brother?" Brooke asked. She was relieved how happy Penny looked. Meeting her had made her heart jump a little in happiness.

"Yes, a cool one. He's twelve and big." Penny said as she smiled happily and threw another branch.

"Do you mind if I sit down with you?" Brooke asked. Penny hesitated a moment and looked around.

"Okay," She whispered. She then added. "But I have to go to the store in a few minutes."

"No problem. I…" Brooke began as she took hold of Penny's hand. She felt tears rushed into her eyes. "I… wanted to thank you again. You saved my life. You are a very brave girl and if there is anything you would like to have, just let me know."

"I already got this." Penny said as she showed her the heroine sign that Julian had made for her. It looked like she had glued it together again.

"Yes, you are a true heroine," Brooke answered. She then asked. "How about you tell me a little bit about you? What you like and so on. Maybe I can think of something."

Penny looked confused at her and then started to talk. She talked about princesses and all kinds of magic creatures. She told her that she would love to have a great big dress with lots of flowers in pink and a crown in her hair.

"I'm a fashion designer. How about I make such a dress for you?" Brooke asked her.

"You can do that?" Penny asked happily as her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Yup. I already made a lot of dresses." Brooke smiled and squeezed Penny's adorable cheeks.

"Cool… I have to go." Penny replied. She jumped up and Bruno immediately followed her.

"Wait. How about I come and visit you some time?" Brooke suggested.

"We will be on vacation." Penny answered promptly.

"Oh that is nice. Where are you going to?" Brooke asked.

"We fly to Africa." Penny replied as she smiled shyly. She didn't look at Brooke but onto the ground instead. Brooke wondered why the little girl closed up suddenly.

"Wow. That's far away. Maybe I…" Brooke began, but Penny suddenly pointed at a boy.

"That's my brother. Bye." She told her quickly. Brooke looked confused as she watched Penny race off, but she was relieved that she could see this adorable girl again. She hoped that she would meet her again and she already planned on making her the most beautiful dress.

xxxxxx

**_Thanks for taking your time to read my story. I really appreciate it!_**

**_Your CaseyJr_.**


	4. Brave little girl

**_I tried my best to update fast! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as promised it'll reveal a bit about Penny's life! I hope I did not disappoint you with chapter 3 because some of you were not reviewing - maybe you did not receive an email from fanfiction (I don't receive any!) ? I hope you'll receive one now...hmmm...I do not want to wait to update because of that error! Maybe you could tell me what you liked/didn't about both chapters :)! That'll be awesome! SO...here comes chapter 4. I hope y'all have a great weekend! Thank you Leeese, for looking through it that fast!_**

**~X~ **~X~** **~X~** **~X~** **~X~** **

Brooke was sitting in the living room, listening to music, drinking coffee as she tried to sketch a little. The front door opened and Haley came inside. Brooke looked over to see who it was.

"Tutor mom!" Brooke greeted as she smiled happily at her and opened her arms to receive a hug. She was glad that her body was getting better with every day. She still looked like a war victim but Haley was glad that Brooke seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey, Tigger," Haley replied as she hugged her carefully. She then sat down beside her on the couch. "You're in a happy mood, huh?"

"Yup," Brooke replied as she nodded. Haley smiled at her answer. "I have so many ideas on how to make Penny's dress. But I have a huge problem and you have to help me. Right now!"

"Okay, spill it." Haley told her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know my right arm is broken." Brooke began as she lifted up her arm to show Haley the cast that was painted in every color by her boys. Haley nodded confused and then shook her head as she realized what Brooke was asking her to do.

"No, Brooke. I can't sketch and I can't help you sew anything. I'm the worst person in the world to ask to help you with this."

"Pleeeeease. I have an image in my mind of how it should look like but I can't sketch with my left hand. It looks like a baby drew it," Brooke told her as she held up a sketch. Haley burst into laughter as she saw it and realized that Brooke was right. Brooke sighed as she said. "Not helping, Hales."

"Fine, gimme the pen and tell me what you want." Haley said as she gave in. Brooke jumped up in joy and then moaned in pain. She had forgotten that her ribs were still hurting her a lot. Haley just rolled her eyes and then tried to sketch exactly how Brooke wanted the dress to be. However, in the end Brooke looked unsatisfied at it.

"Now that looks exactly like mine with my left hand." Brooke told her with a sigh.

"Well, now you know why I'm a singer and teacher and not a fashion designer," Haley told her as she laughed loudly. She then walked to the fridge. "So, Julian and the boys will be gone for a while. Did you already eat anything?"

"Haley, I don't need a babysitter." Brooke told her. Since the attack nobody wanted Brooke to be alone. Julian was very worried because her nightmares hadn't stopped and he knew that Brooke hated to be alone right now.

"Well, did you eat or not?" Haley asked in a motherly tone.

"No, but…" Brooke began to answer, but Haley cut her off.

"See!" Haley replied as she looked into the fridge to find some ingredients "Julian told me you met the little girl again."

Brooke nodded happily as Haley glanced over at her. She had the pencil in her mouth as she looked at her sketch. It frustrated her that she couldn't use her right hand. She finally she gave up and lay down on the couch again.

"It was so good to see her. She was playing with her dog at the river court and we talked a little but I'm a little worried. She was alone again and told me that she was waiting for her big brother but somehow it felt like she was lying. But she told me where she lives." Brooke told her.

"Oh, is it nearby?" Haley asked in response.

"Well, if she told the truth, then she is living close to the river court in a big house. I wanted to walk over but I'm still exhausted from my last walk. Julian and I will drive over when the boys are back from kindergarten." Brooke told her.

"Brooke! There's nothing in the fridge! I'll go to the store when Jamie comes by." Haley said as she closed the refrigerator and turned to look at Brooke.

"Oh, Jamie is coming over?" Brooke asked excited. She had missed spending some time alone with her godson. Sometimes she couldn't believe that he was so grown up already. It only seemed a short while ago that he had been a baby.

"Yup, I'm coming over." Jamie said as he hugged Brooke from behind. He then sat down on the couch as Haley left them to grab some food.

"Don't you have school today?" Brooke asked him as she frowned slightly.

"My teacher is sick, so I thought I could spend some time with my favorite godmother." Jamie replied with a smile.

"You only have one, but whatever. Give me a kiss," Brooke told him. She laughed when Jamie rolled his eyes in response. "I know, you're not five anymore but you're still the Jamie that peed on me when I had to change the first diaper in my whole life and…"

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled shocked as he rolled his eyes again.

"Tell me. What is happening in your life? How is school?" Brooke asked. Jamie immediately blushed and got a smile on his face.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"Oh, you won't get away with that sentence. I want to know it all. Every detail!" Brooke told him as she lay back. She enjoyed having him beside her. It was great talking to a twelve year old one and it always showed her how young her boys still were. Jamie took a deep breath and then started. He loved talking to Brooke.

"Um…I…well…" he stuttered out.

"Oh my god! Did you kiss?" Brooke asked as she looked at him in shock. His blush revealed the answer.

"We were playing spin the bottle and… then Madison and I had to kiss for ten seconds." Jamie confessed.

"Wow, that's long." Brooke answered honestly and Jamie agreed.

"But don't tell mom. I think… we're together now. We changed shoe laces again," He said as he showed Brooke his shoe proudly. "And… and… we held hands on our way home."

"Wow. That's huge Jamie. You really like her, huh?" Brooke asked as she smiled happily at him.

"She's kinda… cool." Jamie confessed.

"Who is cool?" Haley asked when she came inside again because she had forgotten her car keys.

"No one!" Jamie immediately answered.

Haley looked at Brooke. Although Jamie didn't tell his mother about his new crush, Haley was well aware that Jamie liked Madison a lot. She was glad that Brooke and Jamie shared such a special relationship.

~X~

Brooke, Julian, Davis and Jude parked in front of the huge house. In the trunk they had lots of presents for Penny and hoped that she would like them.

"That's the house?" Davis asked curiously.

"Yes honey, that's where Penny lives." Brooke answered excited as she carefully got out of the car.

"Wow. They must be pretty wealthy." Julian said as he too climbed out of the car. He was astonished when he saw the large villa with a huge garden at the front. He could only imagine how the garden in the back would look like.

"I want a slide too like that too!" Davis said as he pointed at a huge slide and Jude immediately agreed.

"Yeah, in our garden. And a pool." Jude added before he ran to the front of the house.

"Boys. Help me with the presents," Julian told them when he opened the trunk and looked inside "Honey, don't you think that's a little too much?"

"I don't think there can be too much when it comes to the girl that saved me." Brooke told him as she kissed his lips and raised her eyebrow.

"Will we get presents too?" Jude asked sounding a little jealous. Davis laughed in response.

"I don't want dolls or any of that. It's for girls." He told his brother. Together they walked up to the house and knocked on the door. It didn't take long before a woman opened the front door.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, we are looking for Penny. We wanted to thank her with some presents and…" Brooke began. The woman frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry but I don't know any Penny." the woman answered honestly as she cut Brooke off. Brooke looked confused at her.

"She's a four-year-old girl." Brooke told her.

"Maybe you have the wrong house. My husband and I have lived here for years and we don't know of any Penny in this neighborhood." She told them. Brooke and Julian looked at each other in confusion. They then thanked the woman for her time and headed back to their car.

"Mommy. Mommy." Davis said as they approached.

"Yes, Davey?" Brooke asked as she put her good arm around him.

"Where is Penny?" he asked.

"We don't know but we will find out!" Brooke answered in a worried voice as she kissed his chubby cheek. They then piled back into the car and after making sure they were all safely strapped in, Julian drove away. Brooke was deep in thought while Julian drove the car.

_Why had Penny lied to __me__? _Brooke thought to herself as she frowned. She just hoped that Penny was okay.

~X~

Some days later, Brooke was at the river court. She was with Nathan and she watched him as he shot some hoops. Julian hadn't stopped worrying about his wife once. He had become even more worried as his work for a new movie had begun and he didn't want her to be alone. So, Nathan had stepped in and had told her that he would spend some time with Brooke. He had then taken her to the river court.

"It's so good to be free again." Nathan told her. He ran around the court before he would stop and throw the ball at the basket. It went in every time.

"I can imagine that it is," Brooke replied. Nathan then pulled her into an embrace. Brooke grimaced when he hugged her as he was all sweaty. She playfully pushed him away as she said. "I never liked that when you guys did this."

"Come on Brooke! You had the hots for the whole team." He joked in response. He burst out laughing when Brooke gave him a shocked look.

"Excuse me! That's so not true. I only had a crush on one specific basketball player. I did not touch any other one." Brooke told him.

"Videotape!" Nathan mumbled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nathan! Don't remind me of that." Brooke said as she blushed and he burst out laughing again.

"I can't believe how much older we are now. Soon our children will be the ones with all the drama in their lives," Nathan said as he got his laughter under control. "Jamie's almost a teenager and I can tell that girls are starting to become real interesting for him."

"I'm glad that my boys are only five. I don't want them to grow up." Brooke said as smiled and leaned closer to Nathan. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in response. They remembered the time when they had been five year olds and in kindergarten.

"Was there a point where you gave up during the attack?" Nathan suddenly asked. Brooke moved her head and looked up at him in surprise.

"Nathan!" she replied in a sigh. She didn't want to talk about it and hated that everyone tried to make her open up.

"Brooke, when I… was kidnapped, I… there was a moment that I gave up. I knew that sooner or later I would be murdered and would never see my family again. I was just sitting there, handcuffed and taped and thought about the past. About my whole life," Nathan confessed. He took a deep breath and continued. "I… you know what I thought?"

Brooke listened to him intently. At his question she shook her head. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She knew exactly how he felt.

"I knew that my family would be okay in the end. Well, not okay… but I knew that you would've been there for them. For Haley, Jamie and Lydia. And somehow I was relieved," Nathan paused as he looked down at her. Brooke saw that his own eyes were full of tears. Her own then escaped and fell down her cheeks. "I don't think I have thanked you enough. You were always there in my life and like my baby sis. We grew up together, we have the same history. And because of your stubbornness I even got my first real date with my wife and never split up. And now… now your husband saved my life. Thank you, Brooke!"

There were a few moments of silence after Nathan had finished talking. All that could be heard were their sniffles and the river. Nathan held Brooke tighter against his chest while she wiped her tears. She didn't even mind that he was all sweaty from playing on the court. Brooke then took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"I… I… gave up too. I… didn't know what to do and he was… so much stronger and had so much anger inside of him," Nathan listened carefully to her words and nodded to tell her to continue. He continued to hold her as she sobbed into his chest. "And… I hoped that he… he would just kill me instead of raping me. Isn't that selfish?"

"That's not selfish. There was a point when I wished that it would just be over too. I guess that's normal," Nathan replied softly. He moved and took her chin in his hands. He tilted her head up and gently wiped a tear away with his thumb. "But in the end it doesn't matter. It's over and both of us survived."

Brooke knew that he was right. It didn't matter that they had both given up during their ordeals. She was glad that she had someone close to her who knew what she was going through and how she felt about what she had been through. She closed her eyes before she began to speak again.

"Do you remember when you pushed me down the slide and I fell all the way down and split my lip open and needed stitches?" Brooke asked as she smiled at the memory. Nathan burst out laughing in response.

"How could I forget? You turned me into your personal slave for a whole month. I even had to play with your dolls." Nathan replied. Brooke nodded and enjoyed this memory. She wanted to say something but they both heard someone laughing under the bench. Both of them looked down to see who it was.

"Penny?" Brooke asked shocked.

"I'm back from Africa!" Penny said shyly as Bruno immediately jumped onto the bench.

"Woaaaaw. This dog is huge!" Nathan said in an alarmed tone as he jumped up and pointed at Bruno. He looked at the dog with a scared look on his face.

"Since when are you afraid of dogs? He's a very nice one." Brooke answered as she stroked Bruno. She then turned her attention to Penny. She knew that Penny wasn't telling the truth about Africa. "How was it in Africa?"

"Good. I swam with whales and a monkey ate out of my hand. You're that man from TV. You were kidnapped by bad guys," Penny as she looked up at Nathan. Nathan immediately knew that Penny was lying about Africa. He nodded in response to what she had said about him as he sat down beside the huge dog again. "I can't stay that long because my sister will be mad."

"Oh you have a sister too?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Um… yes, I got lot of siblings. They are all cool," Penny said before she quickly jumped up. She was about to say goodbye when Brooke stopped her. "No, they… they… don't want me to talk to strangers."

"Honey, we're no strangers and you can't walk around alone here." Brooke told her gently.

"I'm not alone. Bruno is with me and my brother waits," Penny insisted. Brooke and Nathan immediately looked at each other. Suddenly it was a brother and not a sister. Something wasn't right. Penny then blurted. "I have to pee."

"Come on. We can go to the bathroom in there." Brooke took her hand and headed to the restroom with her. She wanted to help her but in contrast to her boys she protested immediately, so she waited outside. "She's lying, Nate. Something is not right."

Nathan nodded in agreement as he frowned. After a long while, there was still no sign of Penny emerging from the restroom. Brooke had a hunch and ran into the restroom. She found that it was empty but a small window was open. Brooke headed back outside to where Nathan was still waiting. She then noticed that there was no Bruno in sight either.

"She ran away Nate." Brooke told him. They looked around but there was no dog and no little girl to be found.

~X~

Penny came home with lots of food in her bag. It was that full that she almost fell backwards. Bruno carried a bad in his mouth as well.

"Penny-girl," a teenager said. Smoke was blown into her face as the teenager bent down and kissed her cheek. "Penny got us food."

Around ten people walked over to her. Each of them took something out of the bag.

"They got a lot of money." Penny said as she showed them Brooke and Nathan's wallets. She then threw them to her mother.

"Don't tell me that you talked to them?" Her mother asked. Penny stiffened up immediately and Bruno moved closer towards her.

"Only a little bit. I wanted their wallets." Penny whispered scared.

"Penny. Those people will take you away from here. Do you understand me?" Her mother told her.

"But…" Penny began as tears appeared in her eyes.

"No but. You never listen to your mom. Come with me." A man said as he took her by her sleeve and shoved her into a room. Penny crossed her arms in front of her chest as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She shivered as she did.

"I only wanted the money." She said as she cried helplessly.

"Lay down. Now!" the man demanded as he took off his belt. Penny's shivering became worse. She didn't move an inch as she knew what was going to happen.

"She's the devil. She's the devil!" Penny's mother yelled in a strange voice as she came into the room. She pointed at her daughter as she did.

It was obvious that they were all high from whatever they had taken while Penny had been out. Penny heard how Bruno barked from outside. Her mother took hold of Penny's arms and placed her over her knees. She then took off Penny's shirt. Penny then screamed when the belt hit her back and she started to cry heavily. The man continued hitting her until she bled. Then her mom turned her around and the man began to hit her stomach.

"Get out of my daughter, you devil! Get out!" her mother screamed. She held Penny's head tightly as she then walked into the bathroom. She began to fill the bathtub with water.

"No…. noooo…" Penny cried as she tried to escape.

However, her mother lifted her and placed her into the tub. She then started to put her under the water again and again. The water was already red with the blood from the wounds the belt had caused and Penny tried in vain to get out of it.

"Moooommmyyy….stop." Penny begged. But her mother just continued her actions. After what seemed a lifetime, her mother finally stopped. She lifted Penny from the water and sat her on her lap.

"Oh Penny. I got you back. The devil is out. The devil is out." She said as she kissed her daughter.

Penny was too exhausted and scared to cry. Almost like she was coming out of a fog, Penny's mother finally saw all of Penny's bruises and just how much the small one was shivering. She led her daughter down and began to tend to the wounds. Penny didn't even move. The pain and exhaustion was too much.

"Is the devil gone, mommy?" Penny asked in a whisper. The pain was overpowering her right then.

"Yes, it's gone for now," her mother told her as she nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." Penny answered and closed her eyes as she let the exhaustion take over her completely. Her mother turned on the music and turned it up loudly. She danced happily through the room with Penny in her arms. She did not even realize that this was hurting her daughter as well.

**~X~ **~X~** **~X~ **~X~** **~X~******

_******Hope you liked it!******_

******_Your Caseyjr!_  
><strong>****


	5. Being parents

The next morning Penny couldn't move because her whole body was aching and sore from the previous day.

"Hey honey, what's wrong with you?" Her mom asked as she lay down beside her.

She wrapped her in her arms and hugged her. Penny flinched as she did and her mother immediately looked concerned. She lifted the girl's shirt up and was shocked to see all the marks and bruises.

"Oh my god, who did this to you? Who did this to her? Who did this to my daughter?" her mother demanded as she stood up and ran around the room. She woke everyone up who was still sleeping and asked them as tears fell from her eyes. It wasn't the first time that Penny had looked that beaten up.

"Shut up. It was you. _Again_. You were on a bad trip." a man told her.

She fell down onto her knees as she covered her face with her hands and cried into them. She took the drugs that had just been left lying around on the floor. She stood and headed towards the doorway. She wanted to throw them into the toilet but another man grabbed her and held her tightly.

"Don't you dare throw this away, Florence." he threatened in a low voice. She looked up at him angrily, before she walked over to Penny.

"This has to stop. This has to stop," she whispered over and over again, as she packed a bag. She then lifted Penny into her arms. Penny was too exhausted to complain as her whole body was hurting. She just rested her head on her mother's shoulder as she cried silently. "We're leaving. You all… I can't stand seeing you any more and… my daughter deserves better."

"Oh shut up, Florence, you'll come back. As usual." one man answered her as he laughed. Florence glared at him as she walked outside with her little daughter, who was starting to get a fever and Bruno.

"I love you, my daughter. I love you so much. You deserve better." Florence said as she kissed Penny's cheek over and over again.

~X~

"She stole from us, Julian. I can't believe that she did that!" Brooke said angrily as she stomped around in rage in the living room. She wasn't mad at Penny, but at herself. She was annoyed that she had let the little girl escape. Again. Now she was completely certain that something was not right with Penny.

"Pretty smart girl." Julian answered. He was a little amused but worried at the same time.

He was relieved that the boys were already sleeping. They had been a handful that day. They had been fighting about anything, crying and yelling at each other. Davis' temper tantrums were annoying to handle at the best of times. When Julian was younger he had always thought that twins would have similar characteristics and behavior, but his boys proved otherwise at times. Davis was by far the wilder one and always had mischief on his mind, whereas Jude was a little calmer and more sensitive. However, he did know how to throw a temper tantrum as well.

"You can tell that. But something is not right with her. She lied about everything and how come she's out in the dark when she's only four years old? She's one year younger than our boys and they even have to wait for at least ten years till I allow them to go out alone," Brooke said as she sighed and slumped down the couch. She then winced because she forgot that her body still ached. "And why did she steal from us? Does she need the money? Maybe her parents are poor. Her mother didn't look older than twenty."

"Maybe they are." Julian replied softly.

"DAVIS!" Brooke suddenly shouted. Julian looked over to where she was looking and they both saw the small boy coming out of his room again for the tenth time.

"I'm thirsty." He lied. He never wanted to go to bed and always had a different excuse as to why he was up.

"You have water in your room." Julian told him as he walked over to him. He began to guide him back towards his bedroom.

"But I want apple juice!" Davis answered annoyed and walked to the fridge. Julian let Davis get some juice from the fridge before he escorted him back to his room. Davis protested the entire time. Brooke rolled her eyes when she heard Davis arguing with his dad.

"He gets this energy from you." Julian said with a smile, as he returned from Davis' bedroom. He sat down beside his wife as he did.

"I'm really worried, Julian!" Brooke said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "What if she needs help?"

~X~

Florence's whole body shivered and sweat dripped down her forehead. She knew these symptoms all too well. She looked down at the small figure in her lap and ran a hand through Penny's hair, as tears streamed down her face. Bruno was led at her feet and was fast asleep. She had always wanted a better life for Penny. A stable one, without drugs and abuse. She felt like she was a total failure. But then again, she remembered that she had never had wanted Penny in the first place. She had never planned on getting pregnant at fifteen.

She could feel that Penny's fever was getting worse and didn't know what to do. They had no money to go to the doctors and she knew that they would take her away from her if she went there. Penny was her little sunshine in her life. The girl that was always smiling, laughing and dancing. Sometimes Florence wondered how Penny was that strong. Penny suddenly pulled away from her mother leaned over and threw up. She then looked at her mom apologetically.

"It's okay, honey. It'…s …ok…a…y!" Florence stuttered and shivered.

"Where are we?" Penny mumbled as she looked around in daze. "I don't feel good."

"I know honey. We… we… will… start all over again. You… and… I. We… will… find a great… place…," Florence promised her daughter as she continued to shiver and stutter. She didn't know how to make any of her promises happen. "Just… sleep… sleep… a little."

A little while later, Florence, Penny and Bruno arrived at a house that Penny knew too well. An old lady opened the door and rolled her eyes at what she saw.

"Florence. Men don't want any junkies." The lady said.

However, she let them in anyway. She led them into a room and Florence sat down on an old sofa. There were several other people sat around the room as well. It didn't take long for a man to come into the room and survey what was on offer. He smirked as he looked over at Florence and Penny. It grew wider as he pointed at Penny.

"You can't have her." Florence immediately answered. Her arms went around her daughter in a protective manner.

"I'd pay a lot." The man told her. He continued to smirk as he went over to them. He reached a hand out to touch Penny's cheek but Florence slapped his hand away.

An hour later, Florence came out from a room. She had a black eye and some money in her hand. Penny was sleeping with her arms around Bruno and didn't even wake up when Florence took her into her arms and held her.

"Florence, this surrounding is not good for Penny. You have to give up on her until you're clean." The old lady said in a caring tone. However, Florence shook her head.

"She's the only thing that's left of him. She's… my everything." she said as she kissed her sleeping daughter.

"Your everything? Do you see her bruises? The last time she looked like that, you almost killed her. If she's your everything and you love her that much, then get better and let her have a good life. Do you want her to turn into you? Do you want that?" The lady asked her sounding a little angry. Florence shook her head while the tears streamed down her cheeks. Nevertheless she walked outside with Penny.

~X~

Brooke was in deep thought, when she heard her parents laughing outside.

_Why were they in Tree Hill_? She wondered to herself.

She tiptoed to the window and made a grimace when she saw them kissing each other. It was still weird seeing her parents that way. She had grown up with them fighting and insulting each other all the time. She wished she could still poke out her mind's eyes when she had first walked in on them having sex.

"Well, if it isn't the parents of the year." Brooke joked when she opened the door. Immediately her parents looked shocked at Brooke. They had not expected to see her covered in bruises and with a cast on her arm. Brooke had forgotten to tell them the little detail that she had been attacked. Again.

"Oh my god, Cookie. What happened to you?" Ted and Victoria asked as they walked inside. They guided Brooke to the couch "Who did this to you?"

"It's okay. I'm okay. Xavier just happened to find me in a parking garage. Alone." Brooke told them as she smiled. Although nothing about it was funny.

"You are not okay." Victoria gasped in shock when she saw all the marks around her daughter's neck.

"Don't look at me like that," Brooke said as she stood up. She wanted to get away from them but her parents were insistent. They pulled her between them and wrapped their arms around her. She grimaced as she said. "Okay, this is weird. Just because you two decided to… pity each other and start having pity sex, which is gross by the way, it doesn't mean that you can suddenly pretend to feel like real parents should, so…"

"Cookie. We are your parents. You can never change that. We made a lot of mistakes in the past and we're not proud of them but we were always proud of you. Although we didn't always show it the right way." Ted said as he took Brooke's chin and made her look at him

"Yeah, right." Brooke said as she slapped his hand away softly. She wasn't in the mood for getting hurt again.

Victoria then forced Brooke to look at her. It was still weird being in the middle of her parents with all the attention drawn to her. When she had been younger, she had wished for that, but now she was sure that she didn't need this any more. She did not know that she was only lying to herself.

"Honey, please give us a chance," Victoria said as she took her hand in hers and squeezed it. She hesitated for a moment before she asked. "Did he… did…"

"No…" Brooke replied as shook her head. She then mumbled. "But he almost did."

"Oh Brooke! Come here!" Victoria said.

She pulled Brooke close to her and gave her a comforting hug. It didn't take long before Brooke started to cry. She didn't want to show her feelings to her parents because that meant that she was vulnerable again. But when her dad started stroking her back, she could not prevent it from happening. They even made her tell them everything and for the first time she saw tears in her parents' eyes that were not fake.

~X~

Later that day, Julian came home. Brooke immediately walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I can't do this, Julian! They are driving me crazy!" she mumbled into his chest.

"Who?" he asked perplexed. He then heard Ted and Victoria flirting with each other.

"My parents. They… they flirt with each other and… they kiss," she said in a disgusted tone. "And can you believe it, dad even touched mom's ass."

"They sound like nice parents to me!" Julian replied with a smile. Brooke gave him a shocked look.

"Are you kidding? It's gross and it's… I want the old ones back. I knew how they were but I don't want to know what they will do next. They even made me eat my vegetables," Brooke told him in a whine. Julian burst out laughing as he heard Brooke's words as he realized that she was being serious. "Yes, honestly. They are crazy like… newly in love. I don't want that, Julian. Please make them go away."

"Brooke Penelope Davis! What are you doing out of your bed?" Ted asked as he saw Brooke. She hid her face against Julian's chest as she heard him. Ted then said hello to Julian, before he took hold of Brooke's shoulders and guided her back to her room.

"Dad. I'm not three. I don't need to nap and…" Brooke began. However, she was cut off by Victoria.

"You don't argue with your father now." Victoria told her as she opened the bedroom door.

"Mom!" Brooke said shocked as she sat down on her bed and pouted. "Stop it, okay. Stop treating me like I'm a little kid."

"We were just at the doctors with you. He said that you overdid it and that your ribs won't heal if you continue pulling all those stunts. So we will stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one." Victoria told her firmly.

"But..." Brooke began.

"No buts. You be quiet now, lay back and close your eyes." Victoria said as she pushed her down and laid the blanket over her daughter.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not even tired," Brooke lied. She then smiled as she got an idea. "If you want to win the prize for best parents, you should read something to your daughter. You never did do it when I was younger. Guess you don't even know how to do it."

Ted and Victoria shared a hurt look between them. They then smirked before they went into the boys' room and took out some books. Brooke gave them a shocked look when they sat down on either side of her, so that she was trapped in the middle.

"It was a joke!" she almost screamed and pulled the blanket over her when Victoria opened the book and started reading.

A little while later, Julian looked into the room. He smiled as he saw that Brooke was fast asleep on the bed. She was between her parents and Victoria and Ted were holding hands over her as they watched her sleep.

~X~

Florence couldn't stop shivering. With every minute her symptoms started to get worse and she just wished for it to stop. When she put her hand into her purse, she rummaged around and found what would make it all go away. She knew that she just had to take it and all her symptoms would be gone. It was easy. She looked down at Penny who was sleeping on the cold floor of the parking garage and trying to warm up by cuddling with Bruno.

Somehow she knew that if she took one shot now that she'd given up on her daughter. Again. But her body was hurting that much that she couldn't take it any more. She felt like a failure and tears fell down her cheek when she injected a needle into her arm. It felt good and bad at the same time. She leaned back against the car as she stroked a hand through Penny's hair. While her little daughter was sleeping, she started to write a letter. It broke her heart but in the end she put it into Penny's huge bag and kissed her daughter again.

"Why are you crying, mommy?" Penny whispered when she opened her feverish eyes.

"Pennymouse, you have to be a brave girl now, okay!" her mother told her softly. Penny looked confused up at her and nodded.

"Okay." She mumbled. It broke Florence's heart, but she knew that she had to do this now

"I don't want you anymore. I want you gone. Leave and get a good family." She told her.

"Mommy!" Penny cried as she slung her arms around Florence's neck. For a moment, Florence closed her eyes and held her tightly, but then she pushed her daughter back to the ground and stood up.

"Bye! I will always love you!" she told her. She started running and didn't look back. She couldn't. She heard Penny trying to run after her as she screamed in panic, but she was faster. She hid behind a car and slumped down the ground.

"Mooooommmy. I'll be a good girl. I promise. Mooooommmmmy. I promise. Where are you? Come back! Pleeeeeeease!" Penny cried heavily and looked around in shock.


	6. We have to help her

_**A longer chapter for you guys! Amazing readers! Thank you!**_

xxxxx

"Tutor Mom, they are driving me crazy. They can't be my parents. I don't know these people." Brooke said as she talked to Haley on the phone. She watched her parents playing outside in the garden with the boys as she did. Her boys obviously loved all the attention they got from them and laughed happily as they played.

"_Brooke that doesn't sound horrible at all. Dan changed as well, so your parents can too_." Haley answered. Brooke made a grimace when her parents kissed each other

"No, they can't. I'm talking about Bitchtoria and Ted. They _never_ hugged me when I was younger or said that they loved me. But now it's… it's like they can't stop saying it. And they're annoying, Hales. They…"

"_Tigger, stop it. Enjoy every moment and give them a chance!_" Haley insisted.

"Tutor Mom. Don't side with them!" Brooke whined like a small child. Itmade Haley bursting out laughing.

"_I'm not __siding__ with anyone. It's just… you have two parents. It's a chance, Brooke. Don't run away from it_." Haley told her in a soft voice.

"I know." Brooke admitted as she felt a little guilty. She looked at her parents in confusion, when they came inside and kissed her cheek.

"Who's on the phone, Cookie?" her dad asked curiously as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's none of your business." Brooke immediately answered like she was a teenager again. She heard Haley laughing at the other end of the phone.

"_You act like a teenager, Tigger_!" Haley told her.

"I do not!" Brooke protested. She rolled her eyes as she turned to her parents and said. "Fine, it's Haley!"

"Oh tell her we said hi!" Ted answered. He and Victoria were now sat on the other sofa with Jude and Davis. The two boys were looking at a book. Brooke could only shake her head.

"They are aliens, Haley. Those are not my parents!" Brooke told her friend. Haley chuckled in response.

~X~

"Did they find her?" Victoria asked Ted as they walked along hand in hand. Davis, Jude and Logan ran in front of them.

"Yes, they found an abandoned factory where some junkies lived," Ted whispered in response. He didn't want his grandchildren or Logan to hear anything. "But there wasn't a little girl there. They did find a picture of her with her mom though. Her mother was on drugs too and all of them are arrested."

"What?" Victoria asked shocked. "Where is the child?"

"Her mother said something about getting her a better life. She was still high but they are looking for her now." Ted told her.

"We shouldn't tell our daughter now. She'll feel responsible for that. She's already attached to the girl although she hardly knows her." Victoria replied.

"Well, that girl saved our family!" Ted whispered. He then started to chase the little boys who were laughing loudly.

~X~

Penny walked into the abandoned factory with Bruno. She hoped that her mother would be there. She noticed that the place was very quiet compared to how it usually was and she looked around in shock when she saw that there was no one there.

"Hello?" she whispered in a scared voice as she held on tight to Bruno. A rat ran over her feet and Bruno immediately chased after it, dragging Penny along with him. "Mommy? Where are you?"

She looked out of the window and saw that policemen were coming inside. Immediately she panicked and ran outside with Bruno. Her mother had always told her that the police would come and arrest all of them if they found them. She didn't want to go to prison.

~X~

"What? Oh my god. Congratulations!" Brooke said happily as she hugged Quinn and then Clay. She then playfully hit Clay as she added. "It was about time!"

"Yeah, I know," Clay admitted as he grinned and kissed his soon to be wife. "I can't wait to marry her!"

"How is Logan doing?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the couch with her friends.

"He's great. Thanks for having him around so much!" Clay answered proudly. He loved his son and was glad that everything had finally got better.

"You're welcome. Davis and Jude love playing with him. He's adorable!" Julian answered. All of them smiled when the three boys ran inside again and they saw thatVictoria and Ted looked exhausted.

"How on earth do they have that much energy?" Ted asked as he walked to the fridge and took a sip from the coke that he pulled out.

"Well, you two aren't the youngest." Brooke teased them. Both of her parents gave her a stern look in response.

"I guess our baby is right, honey," Victoria said as she walked over to Ted. She put her hands on his shoulders and then nibbled at his earlobe as she whispered. "But in bed we are!"

"Guys!" Brooke said as she jumped up in shock. "Stop that, okay! I don't want any more emotional trauma."

Everyone except of Brooke laughed. However, they stopped when Victoria and Ted exchanged a worried look and then nodded.

"We have to tell you something!" Victoria told her.

"Oh god, don't tell me you're somehow magically pregnant!" Brooke joked in a horrified tone.

"No," Victoria said as she rolled her eyes and sat down. "We found Penny's mom."

"What?" everyone asked in unison as they gasped.

"Well, not we but the police," Ted added. "She's a junkie and only twenty years old. They found out where they lived but Penny wasn't there anymore."

"Oh my god." Brooke said as she placed her hand over her mouth. Ted continued to talk.

"Don't worry, honey. We've got a detective looking for her as well as the police. Her mother said something about leaving her behind but nothing more." He said.

"Why didn't I… it was obvious. No four year old girl is alone all the time and… I should've done something." Brooke said with a sigh.

"Honey, it's not your fault." Julian said as he squeezed her hand. Suddenly, Clay jumped up. He had an angry look on his face.

"We need to go looking for her now." he said immediately. He couldn't understand why some children had to go through so much.

"I'll call Haley and Nathan and see if they will come too. We have to find her. It's already dark and she's all alone out there and… she's four." Brooke said in a sad tone.

"We will look after the kids." Victoria told her.

"Thank you!" Brooke said as she hugged Victoria and Ted. She then walked outside with Julian.

~X~

"Penny! Peeeeennny!" Brooke screamed while they walked around at the river court. Mouth, Millie, Nathan, Haley and their other friends had come to help them find her too. However, after three hours of searching they had had no luck. "I can't go back without finding her. What if she's…"

"Don't imagine that. We'll find her." Julian said as helooked around and took Brooke's hand in his. Brooke tried to believe him but she knew that a lot of things could happen to a little girl that was all alone.

"She's not alone. She's got Bruno!" Julian reassured himself. Suddenly, a huge dog ran towards them. It saw them and started to bark loudly. "That's Penny's dog. That's Bruno!"

Bruno ran over to Julian and grabbed his shirt sleeve with his mouth. He then began to pull him back the way he had come. Julian found that he had to run to keep up with the dog. Brooke immediately ran after them. She didn't care that she shouldn't run because of her still healing injuries. All she thought about was the little girl. They headed into a dark alley and right at the far end, they saw someone lying motionless on the floor.

"Oh my god." Brooke said as she and Julian knelt in front of Penny and shook her softly. She looked dirty and pale. Brooke felt her forehead and it felt like it was on fire. Her cast had gone soft and parts of it were hanging off.

"She has a fever." Brooke told him.

Julian immediately gathered the small girl into his arms. He stood and ran to the car with her. Brooke followed. Both of them were worried because Penny wouldn't wake up. Brooke sat her on her lap while Julian sped to the hospital.

"Please be okay. Please be okay." Brooke sobbed as she stroked Penny's hair.

It broke her heart how small the child looked. Her face was scratched and full of dirt. She looked down at the small hand and saw the bruises all over her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. Slowly she lifted the shirt further and gasped in shock when there were even more bruises and deep scratches all over Penny's small body. Tears rushed down her cheeks as they finally arrived at the hospital. Julian took Penny into his arms and ran inside as Brooke climbed out of the car.

"She needs help. She won't wake up!" Julian announced. The nurses took her away immediately. Brooke then fell into his arms and cried into his chest.

~X~

"How long is this going to take?" Brooke asked as she walked up and down the hospital corridor. She stroked a hand through her hair as she did.

"Brooke. You're not allowed to stress yourself that much. Please sit down." Julian told her as he guided her to the chair again. He wrapped his arm around her as he did and Brooke leaned against his shoulder as she took a deep breath.

"She looked so… hurt. How could anyone do that to a child? She's just a child, Julian!" Brooke whispered.

Julian understood all the emotions that she was feeling, because he felt the same. After what seemed like forever, the police came over to them. They questioned them about what had happened and eventually, a social worker joined them.

"What will happen to her now?" Brooke asked worried. She then remembered that Bruno was still in their car.

"Well, she'll have to come with me. She'll be placed into a home or with foster parents." The woman said in a sad tone. She hated finding kids in these conditions.

"Will she… go back to her mother?" Brooke asked. She feared that once Penny's mother had sorted herself out, they would return the little girl to her.

"Mrs. Baker, I can't tell you that right now because I honestly don't know. It will take a lot of time and investigating to know that. Up until then she'll live in the home or we will even find a foster family for her." The social worker replied.

"We once fostered a teenager and a baby!" Julian told her. Brooke looked at Julian before she nodded. Brooke didn't want Penny to wake up somewhere strange without Bruno. He obviously wouldn't be allowed to go with her.

"I'm really grateful for your concern, Mr. and Mrs. Baker. And if it weren't for you the little girl would probably be dead. But we will take care of her. It's different if you foster a child that has no parents or a child that has one but was abused. She'll show some disturbing behavior and we have specialized people that know how to deal with it." The social worker assured them. Brooke and Julian looked at each other and somehow understood her concern.

"This little girl in there saved my life. She is the reason that I'm not dead or raped and that my family is okay," Brooke started. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I know that we're not trained for taking care of children that were abused but we have two boys that are around her age. We're parents and Penny knows us. Well, at least she saw us at times and we could take care of her dog as well. She's attached to him and I don't want her to wake up somewhere else, alone. She's just four and… we would do everything to help her get better until we all find a solution."

When Brooke had finished, both she and Julian could see that the social worker understood.

"Are you really sure you know what you're getting yourself into? Your family obviously needs time to heal. I'm sorry what happened to you, Mrs. Baker. I don't think that fostering a child now is the right decision and…" The social worker began. However, she was cut off.

"Don't you think it would be better for Penny to wake up somewhere where there were people who were familiar to her and with her dog?" Julian asked.

"Of course it would be but…" the social worker began. She was once again cut off.

"Please, just think about Penny. Don't worry about us. And… if… in the worst case, we can't take good care of her, we could still find another solution." Brooke added.

The social worker thought for a moment before she made a call. She walked away from where Brooke and Julian were sat as she spoke. She seemed to be gone for a lifetime. Eventually, she returned to them to tell them the news. They could look after Penny.

~X~

Brooke and Julian held hands when they were allowed to go into the room where Penny was sleeping. Obviously she had needed some stitches on some of her cuts. It turned out that she had blood poisoning too. The doctors had given her medicine and she would have to stay in the hospital until her fever was stabilized. They had also put a new cast on her arm, as the other had been no use.

Carefully, the two opened the door. Their hearts sank when they saw the small figure in the huge bed, attached to various machines. She looked so broken and vulnerable. They sat down on the chairs beside the bed. Brooke immediately took Penny's hand into hers while Julian stroked her hair gently.

"She's so small, Julian!" Brooke whispered. She moved a little closer to Penny and started to whisper. "Hey Penny. This is Brooke and Julian. You don't have to worry we'll take care of you."

She kissed Penny's cheek and nodded when Julian suggested getting a book. When he came back, Brooke was settled on the bed with Penny. Julian saw that it looked like Penny had cuddled up with her, although she was still sleeping.

"I'll stay with her tonight. I don't want her to wake up alone and in the dark," Brooke whispered as she took the book. "You have to go to our boys, honey! And I'm sure Bruno will be going crazy in the car."

Julian nodded, kissed Brooke softly and then kissed Penny's cheek

"Get better sweetie. We will take good care of you!" he told her softly. Brooke loved listening to Julian's soft words. Julian then said goodbye to Brooke before he left the room.

~X~

In the middle of the night, Brooke was woken by Penny tossing around in her sleep. She immediately held her protectively in her embrace.

"Shhh, Penny, its okay." She whispered. She could see that Penny had started to cry without opening her eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Penny sobbed. She finally opened her beautiful green eyes and looked up at Brooke in confusion. Brooke could tell that she was still having a high fever as she stroked her hand through her hair.

"Hello Penny. Do you remember me?" Penny nodded with a sad expression. She placed her thumb into her mouth and started to cry heavily. "Shhhh. It's okay. You're in the hospital, but when you get better you are going to come back home with me. Bruno is there too."

"I want my mommy!" Penny sobbed again. The mention of Bruno made her stop crying for a second. Brooke knew that it would be hard to make her understand that her mother couldn't take care of her.

"Your… your mother is sick, Penny and she has to get better. Just like you. But I promise you that I will take care of you, okay? All you need to do is get better so we can get out of the hospital." Brooke told her softly. Penny continued crying but cuddled closer to Brooke. Finally she fell asleep again.

~X~

"Where are mommy and grandma?" Jude asked the next morning when he found only his dad sleeping in the bed. Julian immediately sat up and both boys jumped into the bed as usual and looked confused at their dad.

"Boys, your mom is at the hospital with…" Julian regretted how he had started the sentence, because both boys looked shocked at him. "No, nothing happened to your mom. She's okay."

"But why is she at the hospital? Only sick people are there," Jude said worried. Davis nodded. "Is mom sick?"

"No. Your mother is fine. She's there with Penny." Julian told them.

"Penny? Why?" Davis asked as he raised an eyebrow. It was a trait he had obviously gotten from Brooke.

"Okay, come here," Julian began. He opened his arms and both boys cuddled up to him and listened carefully. "You know, sometimes parents can't take care of their children because they are sick and then they have to find a place for them so that the child can be happy even without his or her parents."

"Like the orpanic?" Davis asked and Jude immediately corrected him.

"It's called orphanage not orpanic. A girl in kindergarten lives there." He said.

"Right, the orphanage," Julian continued. "Penny's parents couldn't take care of her that well. Penny is sick too, she has a fever and has to stay in the hospital now. Your mom is staying with her until she feels better."

"Why?" Davis asked confused.

"Because she's all alone and we don't want her to be scared," Julian explained. "And when she's feeling better we will bring her home with us. And she'll stay here until she finds a good family or her mother gets better."

"But we're not the orpanic!" Davis said with a frown.

"O…R…P...H...A…N…A…G…E!" Jude yelled at him. Davis kicked out at his brother in anger.

"Boys, boys! Stop that! Julian told them as he frowned. They settled down and he continued. "No, we aren't. But we can take care of her as well. And it's very important that we make her feel welcome. She's smaller than you are and really shy."

"And where will she sleep?" Jude asked.

To be honest, Julian hadn't thought about it. Everything happened that fast that he didn't really know how long she would stay with him, whether she even wanted to and what would happen next.

"We can make the guestroom into a girl's room. We can paint it pink and buy some stuff, daddy! I bet Penny wants a slide for the garden." Davis suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Julian said as he smiled and kissed his boys. "Get dressed and then we'll go shopping."

Jude and Davis ran outside but immediately screamed in shock as he saw Bruno.

"Whooooaaaaw!" Jude yelled as he ran away. Davis just laughed as Bruno licked his face and then followed them into the living room.

"Who is that?" Davis asked his grandpa.

"That's Bruno. He's a very sweet dog." Ted told him in response. Davis immediately jumped on top of the dog, while Jude jumped into his grandpa's arms and looked totally scared.

"Coooool. Is he ours?" Davis laughed when Bruno licked his face.

"No, he's Penny's." Julian explained and Davis immediately looked sadly up at him.

"But I wanted a dog too." He whined.

"I don't. He's big." Jude replied. He then screamed when Bruno jumped up and barked.

"You don't have to be afraid, Jude," Ted said as he moved to put Jude down. However, Jude just held on tighter. Davis opened Bruno's mouth with his hands and touched his teeth. "Davis. Don't do that!"

~X~

Brooke woke up and found with Penny on top of her. She was relieved to see that the small girl was still sleeping. However, the position hurt her ribs, so she placed Penny down beside her and kept her arm around her. The movement woke Penny up. Brooke saw that she looked feverish as Penny looked first at Brooke, then around the room. She didn't say anything, but tears ran down her cheek.

"You don't need to cry. Everything will be all right. I promise you!" Brooke said softly as she wiped her tears and kissed Penny's nose. "Look, what Julian got you. A book about a princess. How about I read it to you?"

Penny didn't answer but she looked at the pictures while Brooke read the book. Brooke was worried because Penny was still having a high fever and it felt like all the energy was gone inside of her. Both of them looked up when a doctor came inside the room.

"Good morning Mrs. Baker, good morning Penny. I heard you are the bravest girl in the hospital. And every brave child gets this from me," She said in a cheery tone as he gave Penny a piece of paper and some stamps. He stamped an elephant onto the paper. "Look, I added a stamp. Do you like it?"

Penny moved closer to Brooke and tried to hide in her embrace. The doctor was used to kids that were afraid of her and it always broke her heart that little ones had to suffer.

"Oh no! I accidentally stamped my hand." The doctor said as she pretended to be shocked. Penny looked confused at the doctor and then saw the stamp on her hand.

"Oh, can I have one too?" Brooke asked as she joined the game. She then received one on her hand and asked Penny. "Do you want one too, honey?"

Penny nodded shyly and held out her hand. She received a stamp and a small smile appeared on her face bas she showed it to Brooke.

"Hello Peeeeeennny! Is this your name?" suddenly the doctor had a hand puppet and spoke in a funny voice. Penny nodded shyly. "Wow, that's a very beautiful name. My name is Stinky. People say I stink a little. Do you think that too?"

Penny shook her head and a small smile appeared on her face. Brooke found herself smiling at the sight as the doctor continued her little puppet show.

"How old are you? I'm 600 years old. I bet you are older?" Penny held four fingers up and laughed when the puppet started to cough. "No, you can't be four. You're at least 700 years old. Are you lying to me?"

"No, I'm four. I promise!" Penny said and looked at Brooke. "I'm four!"

"I'm the doctor's assistant. That means that I help him. Can I examine you?" the doctor continued. Penny looked a little scared. "Oh, I forgot. I even have this for you."

The puppet gave Penny a lollypop and immediately she put it into her mouth. Although the doctor tried everything to distract Penny from the examination, Penny started to cry when the doctor checked every bruise and scratch on her naked body. Brooke had her arms protectively around her as she sat in her lap.

"I need to give you a shot Penny because you are a little sick. This medicine will make you feel better very soon." The doctor told her.

When she showed Penny the needle, Penny's eyes widened in shock. She remembered the last time. When her mother had pushed a needle into her small arm. She had done it to show her that it hurt and that she should never do drugs. Penny immediately tried to get away and started to scream.

"Noooooo…. mommy, mommmy! Help me! Moommmmmy!" she cried.

"Please hold her tightly." The doctor said to Brooke. It made Brooke sad that she had to use her own strength against Penny. She held her closely to her chest as the doctor gave her the shot.

"Shhh… it's okay. It's okay." Brooke told her in a soothing tone.

"It's okay. It's over now," The doctor said when she had injected the needle. "You were such a brave girl that I have another present for you. Do you want to see it?"

Penny didn't answer. She just cried heavily in Brooke's arms.

"C'mon sweetie. You'll get a present!" Brooke said as she tried to convince her. Penny didn't even look for a second, so they decided that Brooke would just hold her tightly and calm her down. The doctor left them alone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**What do you want to see? What do you think of this chapter? Who's still reading? **_

_**To be continued...**_


	7. At home with the Bakers

_**A/N: Thanks to the reviews and special thanks to my beta Leeese! Another long chapter (or do you prefer it split into two?). I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Ted, Julian and the boys were in the guestroom and were in the process of painting it pink. Julian was relieved that it made the boys stop whining that their mom wasn't at home. Brooke had been in the hospital for six days now and both boys missed her a lot. Julian had realized in the past six days just how hard it must be to be a single parent. He was looking forward for his wife and Penny to come home. Finally the room was done and all of them nodded happily.

"It looks like a room for a princess!" Davis said in an unimpressed tone, but he then smiled as he turned out the light and said. "I think she'll like it. Especially the stars on the wall."

"And the bed. It got so many pillows and it looks like there's the heaven above it." Jude said proudly as he turned the light back on.

"Yup. We did a good job, boys!" Ted said as he high fived them and then patted Julian's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"I know." Julian answered. Nevertheless he was very excited. He wondered how everything would change now. He wondered if Penny would live with them for longer than a couple of weeks. All those questions kept running through his mind.

~X~

Brooke held the sleeping girl by her hand and was relieved that she didn't have a high fever any more. She looked at Penny's bag again and asked herself whether she should look in it. Penny would sleep for at least another hour. Carefully she stood up and retrieved the bag. She found some wallets in it and immediately knew that they were hers and Nathan's. There was also something to eat and a letter. At first she didn't want to open it but when she read what was written on the front, she couldn't resist. She took the letter out and began to read.

_Penny,_

_I hope that when you will be reading this letter you're living with a lovely family. A family that loves you and takes care of you. You are an amazing daughter. I'm so sorry that I could never give you the life that you deserve. I wished I could be a better person. I wished you could have a mother that could take better care of you. I'm so, so sorry. I will always love you. Please forget me._

_Your mother._

Brooke wiped her tears as she looked at the small girl led in the huge bed. She could tell that writing this letter hadn't been easy for Penny's mother. She decided to call her family and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She called her home and the phone was answered almost immediately.

"Hey it's me." She greeted.

"_Mooommmmy_!" Davis screamed happily into the phone.

"Hey Davey-baby, how are you?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"_When __will__ you come home? We painted…"_ Davis began. However, Jude immediately held his hand over Davis' mouth and pouted.

"_It's a surprise. You can't tell mommy_!" he told his brother. He then took the phone and whined. "_Mommy, we miss you. Please come back_!"

"Oh sweetie, I will. Tomorrow I'll be home again." Brooke told him.

"_But I want you today_!" Jude whined as he started to sob. Julian immediately turned the phone to the loud speaker.

"_Honey, how are you?_" he asked her eagerly.

"I'm good and Penny is getting better with every day." Brooke told him. It was good to hear his voice.

"_Can we play with her when she's home?"_ Davis asked excited. They were very excited to finally meet her.

"Of course you can. She'll love that. But she's still a little sick and needs her rest when she comes home." Brooke replied.

"_I want you now, mommy_!" Jude cried into the phone and crossed his arms in front of him. He couldn't understand why his mother had to take care of a girl that he didn't even know.

"_She'll be back tomorrow, you crybaby!"_ Davis told him. Jude immediately kicked Davis who kicked him back.

"_Boys! Stop that_." Julian said firmly as he pulled each one on one side. Brooke smiled slightly as she pictured what was happening at the other end of the phone.

"I know it's not easy for you two but I'm very proud of you, boys. Tomorrow I'll be back and we will spend a lot of time together. I miss you too!" Brooke told her boys.

"_Mommy!_" Davis asked.

"Yes, honey?" Brooke responded.

"_Can you bring us some candy_?" Davis asked excited and Brooke had to laugh into the phone.

"Sure, I can do that but only if you promise me to brush your teeth after you eat it." She told them in an amused tone.

"_I promise_!" Davis answered promptly.

"And you, Jude?" Brooke asked. She knew that Jude was missing her very much and couldn't understand that she had to take care of Penny. Of course she had thought about leaving Penny for some hours but in the end Penny's eyes showed so much sadness and hopelessness that she just couldn't.

"_I don't want candy_!" He cried into Julian's chest. They continued talking until Jude stopped crying.

~X~

The next day Victoria watched Brooke and Penny in the hospital bed. Brooke was reading a book to her while Penny sat on her lap and sucked her thumb. She felt guilty that she had never had such moments with her own daughter. Now she wished that she could turn back time and start again and be a better mother. Penny had started to talk a little more but nevertheless everyone could tell that she was confused about the whole situation.

The first two day she had cried a lot and sometimes Brooke just wanted to cry with her because she could feel the pain the little girl was in. She just wished that she could take it away by holding her tightly and showing her that she was there for her. Penny asked for her mother quite often, but Victoria could also tell that she already was attached to Brooke and Brooke to her. They definitely looked like mother and daughter and Victoria knew that it would break Brooke's heart to have to let her go. She finally went inside and walked over to the two.

"Hey Penny. This is my mom Victoria." Brooke said as she introduced Victoria to her.

"Hello Penny, I've heard a lot of good things about you. You must be the bravest little girl on the whole planet," Victoria told her in a kind tone. "I have a huge surprise for you. Do you want to know what it is? I'm here because it's time to leave this hospital. I'm going to take you home to where Brooke and her family live!"

"Is Bruno there?" Penny immediately asked happily as her eyes went huge and sparkled with hope.

"Of course he is. And so is my husband Julian, my dad Ted and my sons Jude and Davis. You don't have to worry. All of them are very, very nice and they are looking forward to meet you." Brooke reassured her. Penny nodded shyly.

"My mom can come and get me at your home!" Penny said in response. Brooke looked pitiful at Penny but nodded as she stroked her hand through her hair.

"Yes, maybe!" she said as she looked at Victoria with a worried expression.

~X~

"Come on, you don't have to be afraid." Brooke said to Penny. Penny held Brooke's hand and didn't take a single step forward when they stood in front of the house. Fortunately the door opened and Bruno ran outside. He immediately knocked Penny down and licked her face happily.

"Bruno!" Penny laughed as she stood up again and slung her arms around his neck.

Davis and Jude ran towards their mom.

"Mooooommy!" both boys said happily as they slung their arms around Brooke's waist and looked up happily.

"Hey boys!" Brooke greeted as she gave each one a kiss on the forehead and stroked a hand over their hair. "Oh, how I missed you two!"

"We missed you as well!" Julian said as he kissed her lips lovingly. He then looked down at Penny who was almost hiding behind Bruno. She looked up shyly at him. Julian went to his knees, stroke Bruno a little and smiled at the small girl. "Hey, do you remember me? I'm Julian and…"

"You made my heroine sign." Penny whispered.

"Yes, that's me. It's really nice to see you again," Julian replied with a friendly smile as Jude and Davis walked to his side. Brooke could tell that Penny was a little overwhelmed by the attention and took her hand. "These are Jude and Davis. My sons. They were already looking forward meeting you."

"You are really small!" Davis said. The boys were a head bigger.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Jude screamed as he flung his arms around Julian. Bruno had started to bark because another dog in the vicinity was barking. Davis laughed loudly and even Penny had to smile a little.

"I like your dog. Did you name him Bruno?" Davis asked Penny again and Penny nodded shyly. Davis smiled back and then took her hand into his and pulled her into the house fast. Jude ran after them and made sure that Bruno wasn't close to him. "Look! We painted the room and we bought you stuff. Do you like it?"

"Oh my god! You did this?" Brooke gasped as she walked in after them and saw the room.

"It's for Penny because she lives with us now. Until her mom gets better anyway. Do you like it?" Jude asked as he looked down at her. Penny didn't know what to say. But the boys quickly pulled her to the cupboard, bed and showed her everything else. Brooke thought that it was cute how Davis put his arms around her as if he was protecting her.

"Do you want to see our room too?" Davis asked hopefully and Penny nodded. Davis then practically dragged Penny towards his and Jude's room.

"I missed you mommy? It was mean that you left." Jude said as he sat on Brooke's lap and cuddled with her. He wasn't as excited as Davis that Penny was with them now.

"I know honey but I had to. Penny was alone and you had grandma, grandpa and daddy around you. It wouldn't be fair if she was all by herself, right?" Brooke explained. Jude didn't answer. He just held onto Brooke tighter, like he was stopping her from leaving again.

"When will she leave?" he asked sounding a little glum. Brooke knew that it would be more difficult for Jude to adjust. He wasn't good with changes.

"We don't know, baby. But Penny needs someone who can take care of her. Imagine if you had to stay with a different family. How would you feel?" Brooke asked him.

"Scared." Jude whispered and leaned his head on her chest.

"Right. So how about we help her feel welcome? She's really nice and you will like playing with her." Brooke assured him. She stroked over his soft hair as she held him tightly.

"Okay!" Jude answered but stayed on Brooke's lap to cuddle with her.

"I'm very proud of you." Brooke told him as she kissed his forehead.

"I'm like a big brother then." Jude asked as hesuddenly looked at her with a huge smile.

"Yes, just like a big brother." Brooke confirmed as she smiled back.

"I can teach her stuff." Jude said happily.

"I'm sure you can." Brooke smiled proudly at him. She was relieved when he climbed off her lap and walked into the room to Davis and Penny.

~X~

Julian and Brooke looked into the boys' room some hours later and saw all three sitting on the floor and playing with Lego bricks.

"We can build a high tower." Davis suggested and Jude immediately agreed. Penny sat there and watched them as she stroked Bruno.

"Do you want to help us?" Jude asked Penny and gave her another brick. He then explained. "You have to add it there. Why doesn't she talk?"

"Maybe she can't talk. She's still a baby." Davis replied as he looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not a baby," Penny whispered. She then held up four fingers on her uninjured hand and added. "I'm four."

"Oh! We thought you can't talk because you don't say anything. We're five." Jude told her as he kept a watchful eye on Bruno to make sure he wasn't getting too close to him.

"But we turn six soon." Davis added.

"Not soon!" Jude argued and gave Penny another brick. "Do you have a brother or a sister?"

Penny shook her head and took her thumb into her mouth and leaned back against Bruno.

"We can play your brothers!" Davis said and smiled at Penny. Brooke and Julian were extremely proud of their boys at that moment but nevertheless Penny was still sick and needed to rest. So they went inside.

"Mommy, daddy. We built a huge tower!" Jude said happily. He immediately clung to Brooke when she went to Penny to see how she was doing. She could tell that he was a little jealous but could understand it.

"Wow. That is really huge!" Brooke said as she kissed Jude's cheek. She looked at Penny with a worried expression. She wasn't saying a word and held on tightly to Bruno as if she was afraid that he would leave her.

"Can we play outside a little?" Davis asked immediately and stroked Bruno.

"Maybe that's not a bad idea. The doctor said that Penny should get some fresh air and we could all walk to the Lego brick museum. How about that?" Brooke suggested and laughed when both boys high fived each other.

"The museum is really cool and we can eat ice cream afterwards." Davis explained to Penny. He and Jude then ran into the closet to pull out their shoes that they were going to wear. Penny stood up tiredly and rubbed her eyes. Brooke could tell that she would fall asleep in the museum and held out her hand. Penny didn't hesitate a second and took it.

"I'm ready!" Jude screamed excited. "Can we go now?"

"In a second!" Julian said as he helped Penny to do her shoelaces. He then headed to the garage and took the old stroller out.

"Why are you taking the stroller?" Jude and Davis asked in confusion. "We're not babies any more."

"You aren't but Penny is still a little sick and isn't allowed to do that much." Julian explained and smiled when Brooke walked outside with a sleeping Penny in her arms. She sat her into the stroller, put a small blanket over her and then the whole family started walking to the museum.

~X~

"Can't we wake her up? She'll miss all the fun!" Jude asked. Penny was still sleeping in the stroller while he and his brother were running around in the museum.

"Peeeeennnnny!" Davis yelled as he almost knocked down the stroller when he shook her.

"Davis! Stop that." Julian told him firmly. He then pushed him softly away and saw his boy smiling because Penny was awake now.

"Hey cutie, do you want to get out and walk around a little? We're at the museum." Julian asked her. Penny climbed out of the stroller and Brooke and Julian had to smile when Davis and Jude each took a hand. Davis held the hand to the arm that was in a cast and was extra careful not to hurt her. Brooke and Julian were happy that they obviously accepted her.

"C'mon. Look at this. This is a dinosaur." Davis said in an enthusiastic tone.

"It's a rexie. He's the worst one because he eats the other dinosaurs." Jude explained to her. Both of them took it very seriously that they were older. It was cute watching their interaction.

"He's so big!" Penny looked up at him with an open mouth. She then pointed up. "Look at his teeth. They are blue and green and red."

"But they were white in real life." Jude explained again. "Just like ours!"

Julian and Brooke held hands while the three kids ran around in excitement. Penny was finally opening up and laughed happily with the boys. She had the loudest and cutest laugh. Although she was still bruised and a little weak, she ran with the boys and was as excited as they were.

"Aren't they cute?" Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Julian's waist and gave him a soft kiss.

"Yes, they are and you are too." He replied as he wrapped his own arm around Brooke's slender waist. Then together, they walked through the museum.

~X~

"Ice cream, ice cream, we want ice cream!" Jude and Davis sang happily.

"I want chocolate and strawberry with lots of whipped cream." Davis said enthusiastically as he pointed at it behind the glass counter.

"I want vanilla and chocolate without whipped cream." Jude followed.

"And you?" Brooke asked Penny.

"Vanilla and strawberry with whipped cream." Penny said excited.

"Hey, look who it is!" Haley said as she walked over to the five. Lydia immediately said that she wanted ice cream too and finally all the kids were happy. Haley then asked. "How is it going?"

Haley looked at Penny as she asked. Penny was obviously happy and laughed with the others when Davis' scoop of ice cream fell onto the floor. All their faces were covered in ice cream.

"She's opened up a lot. Still a little shy and she asks for her mom from time to time but she seems okay." Julian told her.

Haley smiled when Lydia let Penny taste from her ice cream and the scoop fell onto Penny's white shirt. The girls made a grimace and tried to put it back into the waffle cone but in the end it all landed on Penny's pants and even shoes. Brooke, Julian and Haley turned around when all the kids were laughing loudly.

"I guess we have some little ice cream monsters, here." Haley said with a laugh.

"Penny and Davis are the biggest monsters!" Lydia laughed "They have ice cream everywhere!"

"Whooaaaaaw, then we can scare you!" Davis jumped up and made a grimace. Jude and Lydia immediately screamed and ran away in joy. Penny followed Davis and the grown-ups could only shake their heads.

"She's adorable. Do you know how long she'll stay with you?" Haley asked while she looked for handkerchiefs. Brooke and Julian shook their heads.

"Her mother is in rehab and they found some videos showing Penny's abuse that could play a role in whether she'll even be allowed to get her back. I don't want her to go through any abuse again." Brooke replied sadly. Julian saw that Penny looked like she was in pain but didn't stop running. He worried that she would do too much and called her.

"Penny, come here please," He called and Penny hobbled to him happily. Obviously it really hurt her to be that active. He wiped her face with some napkins as he spoke to her. "You are not allowed to play that much just yet because your body is still hurt and you're a little sick."

"I wanna play." Penny whispered sadly.

"Some other day, when you feel better." Brooke promised as she pulled her onto her lap. Penny took her thumb into her mouth immediately as she leaned back against Brooke and watched the other kids. Davis came over with the stroller and had an idea.

"Sit down!" he told her. Penny immediately sat in the stroller with a huge smile.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop you two. What do you want to do?" Brooke asked as she pointed at her boys. She knew that they had all kinds of ideas that could get them into trouble!

"I just want to push her a little. This way she can play with us without walking." Jude explained.

"That's not a good idea." Julian said firmly as he shook his head.

"But daaad." Davis whined.

"No! Someone will end up being hurt," Julian told them as he claimed the stroller back from them. "It's time to go home anyways."

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay outside and play!" Davis said as he sat down in the stroller with an angry look on his face. The adults overheard his comment and let him pout a little while Jude and Lydia still ran around.

~X~

"Okay, kids. Brush your teeth now!" Julian immediately told them when they came into the house.

"Can't we watch a little TV?" Davis asked hopefully but his parents shook their heads.

"No, it's almost your bedtime. But we have a surprise for all of you!" Julian told them.

"What is it?" Davis asked as he turned around in excitement.

"You have to brush your teeth first." Brooke insisted as she smiled at Julian. Jude and Davis ran into the bathroom and almost knocked each other down.

"I got a super, super cool toothbrush for you, little lady." Julian said to Penny as he gave her a Disney's Ariel one.

Both he and Brooke loved her reaction. She immediately took it and ran after Jude and Davis and tried to brush her teeth, but somehow nothing was working right. She was too small to get the toothpaste or water and her cast was making it difficult as well.

"I help you!" Jude said proudly and took her toothbrush and then held her chin. "Open your mouth!"

Penny did as she was told to and let him brush her teeth. Both of them laughed loudly the whole time when he accidentally brushed her cheek as well. Finally all three ran to the couch and showed their brushed teeth.

"Very good! So, who of you loves Spiderman?" Julian asked pretending to be confused. Jude immediately raised his hand. "Right, you do! So we got this for you!"

Julian gave him a small package. Jude took it and eagerly began to open it.

"Who likes Ariel?" Penny raised her hand and looked at her package with huge eyes. Julian smiled as he handed it to her. "And who likes Superman?"

"I do. I do!" Davis jumped up, grabbed his package and almost ripped it in two.

"You can open it now, kids!" Julian told them, even though they had already begun opening them.

"Is today Christmas?" Davis asked confused. He didn't really care for the answer. The boys had their presents opened very fast and were happy.

"Cooooool." Both said and looked at their new pajamas.

"C'mon, I'll help you!" Julian said to Penny who had problems opening hers because of her cast.

"Ariel!" Penny smiled happily as she saw her pajamas.

"So, get into your new pajamas and then into bed. We'll read to you!" Julian told them. Brooke watched their interaction with a fond smile on her face. The three children then began to change right where they were. Jude and Davis looked shocked at Penny's body when they saw all the scratches and bruises.

"Ouch. Did you fall?" Jude asked and Penny immediately nodded.

Brooke and Julian knew that it wasn't true and shared a sad look as they helped her to get into the new pajamas. They then sat down on the couch with the kids and started reading a book. Julian always loved reading to his children and he enjoyed that all of them laughed when he made different voices. Jude was sitting on Brooke's lap, while Davis was in between Julian and Brooke with Penny by her side. Penny laid her head against Brooke. Brooke placed her arm around her and watched how Penny tried to stay awake and sucked her thumb. A minute later her head lay against Brooke and she was sleeping.

"Goodnight! Have a great dream!" Brooke told Jude and kissed him while Julian did the same with Davis. Then they switched.

"Can we do something fun tomorrow again?" Jude asked hopefully.

"Yeah, today was cool!" Davis joined the conversation and yawned.

"You liked it today, huh?" Brooke asked her sons and smiled down at them.

"Yeah." Both boys smiled.

"We are so proud of you two. You were really great today with Penny." Julian told them proudly.

"I think she likes it with us. At first she didn't talk at all but when we ate ice cream she talked a lot. And she's really funny." Davis said as he smiled and Jude nodded.

"Yeah. Why doesn't her mommy want her?" Jude asked confused "She's nice."

"Honey. Her mother is sick herself. She can't take care of her but she still wants her." Brooke tried to explain to him.

"Where do we go to when you are sick?" Jude worried but Brooke squeezed his hand tightly.

"You don't have to worry, honey. We won't get sick and we will never give you away." Brooke assured him.

"And we got grandma and grandpa and Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan. They can take care of us too," Davis added.

"Right. So, it's time to sleep now." Julian told them.

"Goodnight mommy and daddy!" the boys yawned and closed their eyes. Brooke and Julian then began the task of putting three sleepy children into their beds.

~X~

"I'm exhausted." Brooke said as she slumped down the couch while Julian brought two wineglasses and a bottle. He gave her the filled glass and sat down as well and took her feet onto his lap and started to massage them.

"How's your body?" Julian asked concerned. "Are you sore?"

"Actually I feel quite okay. My ribs are still a little sore but other than that I feel fine. Well, physically." Brooke replied with a small smile.

"And emotionally?" Julian immediately asked as his brow creased with worry.

"Julian, what do we do with her? She's four and already she's had to go through so much. How can they even think about letting her live with her mother again?" Brooke asked with a sigh.

"You're already thinking about fostering her longer, huh?" he asked.

"You know me." Brooke smiled with a cute blush. Julian pulled her into his arms so that she was led on top of him. He had almost lowered himself over her but realized it would have been too sore for her.

"Yes and that's what I love about you. You're the most caring, beautiful and lovable woman and mother," He said as he kissed her softly. He then admitted. "And I already thought about it too."

"I know you have! That's why I married you." Brooke snuggled closer into his arms and enjoyed the calm that his arms gave her.

~X~

Before they went to bed Brooke checked on her boys and then on Penny. She heard a soft sob coming from Penny. At first she thought that the little girl was just dreaming but then she saw the sad and teary eyes.

"Oh honey, can't you sleep?" Brooke asked as she climbed under the blanket with her. Penny immediately snuggled closer. Brooke realized then that the bed and Penny's pajamas were wet and immediately knew what had happened.

"There was a monster!" Penny said as she cried hard.

"Come on. We'll change you into clean pajamas and you can sleep in our bed." Brooke told her.

Five minutes later Penny was sandwiched between Brooke and Julian and was sleeping soundly once more. Brooke and Julian held hands and just watched her sleeping peacefully. They already knew that this little girl had stolen their hearts.

xxxx

_**Please review if you read it! I would just like to know how many of you guys out there are actually still reading my story. Somehow I'm running out of time and I've got so much work to do...**_

_**THANKS**_


	8. Getting to know each other

"Why is she sleeping in here?" Jude asked jealously when he came into his parents' bedroom. Penny had been with them for three days now.

"She had a nightmare, honey," Julian explained to him. He knew that the changes wouldn't be easy for the boys. Jude climbed into the bed and moved himself in between Penny and his mother. Brooke immediately wrapped her arm around him and kissed his forehead.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"No! I had a real bad nightmare," Jude lied and hid his head against Brooke's chest. Brooke knew that it wasn't the truth and looked at Julian who started to stroke his back.

"Poor baby, what was it about?" he asked his small son who shook his head.

"I don't remember but it was really, really bad." He mumbled.

"You know that you can always come to us if you've had a nightmare," Brooke whispered to him as she kissed his nose. Jude didn't answer and snuggled a little closer to her.

Ten minutes later Davis came into the room as well. He rubbed his tired eyes, yawned and crawled into the huge bed. He then laid his head on Brooke's lap and put his feet over Julian's.

"Why did you have a sleepover without me?" he asked in a jealous tone.

"We didn't have a sleepover, Davey. Penny had a nightmare and Jude just came into our room." Julian told him.

"Oh!" Davis said as he yawned and stretched his legs and arms. "I hate nightmares. That's why I don't have them."

"Everybody hates them." Julian told him as he stroked his head.

Penny woke up then and was a little confused with the four people around her. Even waking up in a warm bed and with people that would not yell at her was new for the small girl.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Julian said and Davis immediately turned around and looked at her.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked curiously.

"About a monster." Penny whispered and Davis immediately jumped up and did some karate moves.

"Monsters don't exist. That's not a good nightmare!" Jude told her in a disbelieving tone.

"Whatever. I can fight every monster because I do karate. Bam. Bam. Bam." Davis said as he hit the pillow again and again.

Sometimes Davis had too much energy. That's why they had decided to put him into karate. He always reminded Julian of Brooke. Finally Davis stopped and sat down on top of Julian as he let out a loud laugh. He squeezed his cheeks playfully.

"You look funny." He said as he continued to laugh. Penny had to laugh as well.

"Okay, kids. Let's get up and start the day." Brooke said. However, she couldn't move because Jude held her too tightly.

"Come on, Jude." Julian said as he tried to get him away from Brooke, but he started screaming.

"No, I wanna stay with mommy."

"Just take Penny and Davis outside, we'll come in a minute." Brooke told Julian.

He nodded and stood up with Davis and Penny. Jude watched and his eyes narrowed as he saw what Penny was wearing. He jumped up and climbed off the bed. He looked angrily at Penny as he did.

"They are mine!" he screamed and ran towards her. He then screamed in her face "Take them off!"

"Jude!" Julian said in an angry tone. But he had already pushed Penny to the ground. She hit her head with a loud crack and started to cry. She then bit Jude to get him off her.

"Owwww!" Jude screamed. He began to cry as he let go of her for a second. This was enough time for Penny to run out of the room and to the front door. She opened it and ran outside with Bruno. Davis followed her and took her arm and wanted to pull her inside again.

"We are not allowed to go outside on our own," He told her but she cried and tried to get away from him. She immediately tried to bite him too but he managed to get out of the way. "Don't bite me! Daaaaad. She won't come in."

Julian and Brooke hadn't seen that Penny had left the house as they tried to talk to Jude. He was crying in Brooke's arms as Julian ran outside. He saw Davis pulling Penny inside by her sleeve while she tried to get away.

"She wanted to run away." Davis said annoyed and was relieved when he could close the door again. Julian wanted to take Penny into his arms but she just kicked him and tried to get to the door again.

"I want my mommy. Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" she cried loudly and knocked against the door that was closed by now.

"Penny. Sweetie, calm down." Julian tried to get through her again but she just pushed him away.

Meanwhile Brooke held Jude in her arms. He was sobbing loudly and clinging to her.

"They're my pajamas. They're mine!" He said over and over again. Brooke knew that this was not the main reason for his outburst and tried to get through him.

"Yes, it is yours and it will always be. She just didn't have another pair and it was not her fault that we let her wear it." Brooke told him.

"I don't want her to wear my pajamas!" Jude cried.

"I know honey but you can't just fight with her like this. I bet she would've changed into something different." Brooke said as she heard Penny screaming outside. She wanted to go to her but she knew that Jude needed her now too. She just hoped that Julian would manage to take care of her.

"She bit me. It hurts so much! I need to go to the hospital." Jude whined and showed his mark on his arm. Brooke looked at it and knew that he was exaggerating

"I know and it wasn't nice of her. But it wasn't right of you either to jump on her." She told him.

Jude already knew what he had done wrong and cuddled closer to his mother. Most of the time it was Jude who would feel guilty pretty fast and realize what he had done wrong. It would take way longer with Davis.

"Can you tell me why you were so mad at her?" Brooke asked as she tried to make him talk.

"Because she wore my pajamas." Jude answered honestly. He didn't want to get leave of her embrace.

"But you are used to sharing your stuff. You do it all the time with Davis." Brooke told him.

"But he's my brother." Jude told her.

"I know but Penny didn't have another pair of pajamas to wear. That's why I let her wear them. It wasn't her fault." Brooke explained.

"Why didn't she wear hers? You gave her the Disney one and she must have more." Jude said.

Brooke did not want to tell him that she had peed hers.

"You know, Penny didn't grow up like you two did. She doesn't have any toys or a lot of clothes." Brooke explained.

"Why?" Jude asked confused and looked up at her.

"Her mother couldn't take care of her very well. Penny had to be on her own a lot. She didn't have her own room or a bed." Brooke tried to tell him in an appropriate way how Penny had grown up. Jude didn't say anything to Brooke but looked at her in confusion.

"Mommy?" he asked softly.

"Yes, sweetie." She replied.

"Wasn't she sad then?" he asked in he same soft tone.

"Yes, probably." Brooke told him.

"But we are not allowed to bite." Jude said as he leaned closer again.

"You are right. She isn't allowed either. But you are not allowed to push her down too." Brooke told him. Jude nodded.

"Will you go away again?" he whispered. Brooke realized then that it hadn't been fair not to allow her boys to visit her and Penny in the hospital.

"No, I won't, baby and…"

"And will the bad man hit you again?" Jude asked scared. There was just too much happening right now.

"No honey, he won't. He's still in the hospital and after that he'll be in jail."

~X~

Julian didn't know what to do. Penny was still crying into her knees as she hid in the corner with Bruno in front of her.

"Do you want my car?" Davis asked. He was being a real sweet boy. He had brought a lot of toys to her but she would kick and throw everything away.

"Mommy. I want my mommy!" Penny sobbed disappointed.

Finally Brooke and Jude came out of the bedroom. When Jude went to apologize, Penny started to scream and ran away from him. She then got out of his pajamas and tried to open the front door again in her underwear. Fortunately Julian had locked it and she just knocked and kicked the door.

"Mommy! Come back! Mommy!" she cried.

"She won't stop crying, mommy," Davis looked helplessly up at her. "Can't we get her mom? She misses her."

Brooke move to get to her but Penny even pushed her away. She ran to Bruno and hid her face in his fur. Jude went over to her even though Bruno was close and held his pajamas out to her.

"You can wear it. I have a lot," He told her but she did not even look at him. "Mom, she won't take it."

Brooke nodded sadly and just pulled Penny into her embrace. She rocked her back and forth and kissed her forehead. Jude and Davis sat down besides them.

"Maybe your mommy will come and get you soon." Jude told Penny with a caring voice. "I'm sorry I pushed you down!"

"Thank you sweetie." Brooke said as she put her arm around Jude while Davis sat on Julian's lap. After a while the family sat on the couch and Penny had stopped crying.

"So kids, how about we go to the cinema?" Julian suggested.

"Yeeeeeeeeah!" both boys jumped onto him "Which movie?"

"We have to decide when we get there." he told them with a smile.

"I don't want to go." Penny whispered shyly.

"Huh? Are you crazy? The cinema is awesome." Davis told her.

"I don't like monsters," Penny admitted, "The cinema is scary!"

"Have you ever been there? It's not scary at all. We always watch cool movies and we get popcorn and other stuff." Jude tried to explain to her.

"Which movies did you watch in the cinema?" Davis asked curiously.

"Saw!" Penny answered. Jude and David looked confused at each other while Brooke and Julian couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"That's not a movie," Davis told her. He pointed at everyone. Sometimes he could be pretty bossy. "I get dressed now and you all better be fast too."

"Honey, the movie we are going to watch will be for kids and not scary at all. How about the new Disney movie?" Julian asked her.

"Do you want to get dressed too?" Jude held out his hand. To their relief she took it and they walked into her room.

"Do you really think that she saw that movie? Even I think it's scary." Brooke asked worried.

"I guess some of her monsters come from watching such movies." Julian told her and walked to the kids.

~X~

The fight from the morning was already forgotten when the kids were sitting in the cinema. Davis held a huge carton of popcorn on his lap and all of them ate out of it.

"You take too much, Penny. All of it lands on the floor." he told her annoyed. The movie then started and all of them were excited.

"Mom, I have to pee." Jude told Brooke after ten minutes. Julian nodded and asked Davis whether he had to pee as well.

"Dad, be quiet. I want to watch the movie. It's a good one!" Davis replied.

"I don't want to miss too much. Be fast, daddy!" Jude said as he ran out to the toilet with Julian.

"Did you wash your hands?" Julian asked.

"Yes. It's a good movie, right?" Jude looked up at Julian who nodded his head.

"Sure it is." He told him.

"Maybe you can do a kids' movie some day too?" Jude suggested and ran back inside with him. Jude then saw Davis was now in his seat. "I was sitting there."

"I have to pee too, daddy!" Davis then told him as he stood. Julian rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding?" he whispered and Davis made a grimace.

"That wouldn't be a good joke, daddy!" Davis replied.

"Why didn't you say anything when I went with Jude?" Julian asked.

"Because I didn't have to pee then." Davis said honestly.

"Do you have to go too?" Julian asked. Penny shook his head. It looked like she was totally absorbed by the movie but everyone could tell that she had to go too, due to the way she shifted in her seat.

"Just take her with you." Brooke smiled. She felt a little sorry for Julian but couldn't suppress a laugh either. So much had changed with being parents. She loved every second of it.

"But I want to watch the movie! It's not scary at all." Penny whined when Julian just took her hand and pulled her outside.

"That's for men!" Penny and Davis said in unison when Julian told Penny to come with them.

"It's okay, Penny. There are separated toilets and nobody will mind." Julian told her.

"No, I am a girl!" she told him as if he didn't know. "I go in there."

"Davis, then go in there with Penny!" Julian said.

"No! I'm a boy, dad. That's for girls." He ran into the boys' restroom while Julian rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you just go in there, use the toilet, wash your hands and then come back." Julian told Penny with a sigh.

"Okay." Penny said before she ran inside.

Julian was relieved when both children came outside again without any bruises. They then headed back to their seats. He finally sat down with a moan. Brooke squeezed his hand as he did. He could tell that he was exhausted too. But it was no wonder. Penny had woken up almost every hour last night.

"Don't tell me you have to go to the toilet again!" Julian said when Penny walked over to him and looked at him with her big green eyes.

"It's okay, I'll go with her," Brooke said and took her hand. To her surprise Penny just washed her hands when they were on the toilet. "Don't you have to pee?"

"No! I just forgot to wash my hands," Penny told her with a smile and held them up. Brooke burst out laughing and took her hand as she said. "Now they are clean!"

~X~

Julian carried a sleeping Penny into the house while the boys were still pretty active.

"She always falls asleep!" Davis pointed out.

"She's still a little sick." Brooke explained to them.

"And younger," Jude immediately added. "We can stay up longer."

"Actually it's your bedtime too." Brooke told her boys.

"But mom, it's the weekend. Can't we stay up longer?" Davis whined. "Just an hour? Pleeeeease!"

"Fine, half an hour." Brooke relented as they hugged her tightly and gave her a puppy look.

"Yeah!" the boys yelled and high fived as usual. They then quickly ran to get themselves ready for bed.

"Why did you say one hour? If you said two hours, mom would allow us one. That's just how it always works." Jude told his brother.

"Mom never allows us to stay up that long." Davis argued and took the toothpaste.

"Maybe some day mom and dad will." Jude said and brushed his teeth.

"Are you exhausted, honey?" Brooke asked as Julian slumped down the couch and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Totally!" he admitted, "I just want to sleep forever or watch movies without interruptions. Can we please do that?"

"But not without us," Jude slung his arms around him from behind "But we won't sleep forever. That's boring."

"Yeah, only babies always sleep," Davis jumped onto the couch and took a pencil. "Can we color your cast again?"

"Sure!" Brooke held out her hand and colored a dog onto it.

"Me too!" Jude took another pencil.

"How do you write, "I love mommy?" Davis asked.

"Like this!" Julian held up a paper that said, _we are tired and we want to go to bed_.

"But that's so long." Davis whined while Brooke laughed out loudly.

"That doesn't say I love mommy." Jude said as he frowned.

"Of course it does." Julian smirked.

"Naaaaaah!" Jude shook his head.

"So, what does it say?" Julian teased him and Jude took the paper into his hand and tried to read it. Davis immediately looked at it too and pointed at the word bed.

"That means sleep." He said.

"No it means bed." Jude corrected him.

"That's the same," Davis said and pointed at the next word "That says and."

Jude suddenly took the pencil and wrote a note between are and tired and don't in front of want and then gave it back to his dad. Brooke and Julian were shocked.

"Could you read that?" Julian couldn't really believe it. Jude nodded.

"What did it say?" Davis asked curiously and shook his head when Jude whispered it to him.

"Dad! We're not tired and we don't want go to bed." Davis smiled and slung his arm around Julian's neck and tickled him.

"Jude! How on earth can you read this?" Brooke felt like she was freaking out.

"I don't know. I just know the letters and then it makes sense. I always look when you read to us and Jamie taught me a bit." Jude said as if it was no big deal.

"Get a book, Julian!" Brooke commanded him. Julian gave Jude a book, who opened it proudly. Brooke took Jude onto her lap. "Try reading to us! Chop, chop!"

"O…n…ce up…on…a…time…" Jude started and made his parents very proud.

"Oh my god, you're as smart as your dad. You're going to be a mathlete," Julian smirked at Brooke.

"And me?" Davis asked hopefully.

"You are smart as well. As smart as your mom. You're going to become a cheerleader." Julian teased him.

"Julian!" Brooke slapped him softly while he laughed loudly and Davis looked confused at him.

"A cheerleader? I don't want to be a cheerleader! I'm gonna play in the basketball team, just like Uncle Nathan." Davis told him.

"Well, then you're as sporty as your mom." Brooke took her arm around him. It did not really matter who would be best in anything. They loved both the same.

"Let's sit down and just talk." Brooke took the blanket over them.

"About what?" Davis asked confused and threw his socks onto the floor.

"Well, about whatever you want. Everything that's in your head." Brooke explained to him. She always loved having a quiet time with the twins.

"A brain is in my head. Nothing more." Jude said as if his mother had turned crazy.

"I meant your thoughts. What are you thinking about?" Brooke squeezed his nose as he looked confused at her.

"Nothing." Jude admitted.

"I'm thinking about my tooth." Davis then smiled. Brooke and Julian laughed.

"About your tooth?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, it will fall out soon," Davis opened his mouth proudly. His tooth was shaking a little bit. "Just like Lydia's. We pulled hers out in kindergarten!"

"What?" Brooke asked shocked. She hated even the thought of that.

"Yeah, she was whining because it was bleeding and then we just held her head and counted till three and pulled it out," Davis said proudly. "But she wanted that! We can pull out mine too!"

"No, no, no. This has to wait a little." Brooke immediately intervened.

"I want Lydia to pull mine out." Davis told him and Jude pointed at him.

"Davis loves Lydia." He said as he giggled.

"I do not!" Davis immediately complained.

"Yes you do. You'll marry her." Jude insisted.

"I do not. I will marry the most beautiful woman in the whole while world." Davis answered honestly.

"Then you have to marry mommy," Jude answered honestly and this melted Brooke's heart. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you boys. See how good they are with compliments." Brooke held them tightly and looked at Julian.

"I give you a compliment all the time." Julian rolled his eyes.

"Mom! Will Penny come with us to kindergarten on Monday?" Davis then asked as he pulled a little at his tooth.

"Actually, we haven't thought about that yet but if there's a place for another child I guess then she will. Maybe not on Monday but soon," Julian told him and hoped that they wouldn't mind, "Would that be okay with you?"

"She'd be in the bunny group. We are already elephants." Davis yawned tiredly. Jude and Davis looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as he did.

"Bedtime, boys," Brooke stood up and pushed the whining boys to their room. "Say goodnight to daddy!"

"Night daddy!" Jude and Davis kissed his cheek and then jumped into one bed.

"You each have one bed." Brooke told them but they whined again.

"Can we pleeeease stay in one?"

"It's too small, boys!" Brooke told them but they shook their heads. "Fine, but don't complain if one of you falls out of it again. I hope you have the best dream ever."

"And if we have a nightmare we come to you!" Jude added immediately. She sat down on the bed and gave each one their stuffed animal, which they had since their birth. "Just like Penny!"

"Exactly!" Brooke kissed them goodnight and closed the door. She heard them talking to each other a little longer until finally it was quiet.

"I can't believe that Jude pushed Penny down like that and that she bit him." Brooke moaned when her whole body felt like she had run a marathon.

"It was a good day nevertheless," Julian massaged her shoulder and kissed her neck. "How about a bath?"

"That's the best idea you had in years." Brooke said as she turned around and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Haha. Funny!" he walked into the bathroom with her and finally helped her out of her clothes. "You're so beautiful."

"My bruises are yellow now. That's not beautiful, Julian!" Brooke objected. Julian shook his head and ran a fingertip over the mark where Xavier had bit down in her neck.

"Julian!" she wanted to push his hand away but he took it back to her neck and then held her head with his hands. "You're beautiful in every way. With bruises and marks or without."

She laid her head on his naked chest. He went to her bra and opened it carefully. Since the accident she always was a little jumpy when it came to intimacy. She quickly flung her arms around him while the bra fell down the floor.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered.

"No, don't be. You're ready when you're ready!" Julian assured her.

"It's not… like I don't want to but I'm scared that it'll all come back. I just want to forget his eyes, his smell and his hands but I can't. I just can't get him out of my mind at times," Brooke admitted honestly. They went into the tub and Brooke leaned back against him while she took care that her cast would not get wet. Julian lovingly wrapped his arms around her. "That's so relaxing."

Brooke found herself enjoying Julian's actions as he massaged the shampoo into her hair. After he had washed her hair, he again embraced her. They stayed like this for a while and just enjoyed the moment.


	9. A horrible video

"I don't have a caaaaaast!" Penny said happily as she ran inside the house and jumped into Julian's arms.

"That's great, princess!" Julian replied as he tickled her a little. Penny giggled in response.

"Where are Jude and Davis?" she immediately asked in the same excited tone.

The three of them were almost inseparable and were always laughing loudly. Penny had been with them for three weeks now and it felt like she had always been part of the family. She was a very brave little girl and she opened up more with every day. The nights however were really hard on her. One nightmare after another haunted her sleep. Brooke and Julian ended up letting her into their bed every night. They even had to convince her to wear a diaper as her nightmares kept causing her to wet the bed. The therapist had told them that this wasn't uncommon behavior. Convincing her to wear it however, hadn't been easy. She had also started to become clingy and was now a little cuddle monster. She needed the closeness to Brooke and Julian so that she felt safe. But both of them made sure that they didn't forget to show their boys some affection. Some fights had erupted because jealousy had been an issue, but all in all everything was okay.

"They're in the garden!" Julian told her. Penny immediately ran outside and told them that she didn't have her cast any more. She held her arm up to show them as she did.

"Wow. That's great!" Victoria said enthusiastically as she knelt before Penny. She gently touched her arm as she asked. "Did it hurt?"

"No, not at all. And I got candy." Penny said as she held a bag that was bursting with candy. Victoria already knew that Penny had cried a lot at the doctors and that was why her bag was so full.

"That is so much!" Davis said as he looked inside, feeling a little jealous.

"Yeah it is," Penny replied as she sat down in the grass. She then tipped her bag up and poured her candy onto the blanket. She then looked at the pile as she decided which one she wanted. "I'm gonna eat… um this. This is for you and… this is for you!"

"Can I have this one too?" Jude asked as he took the candy from Penny and pointed to another. He was happy when Penny nodded. In the end Penny didn't have anything left for herself.

"Boys, you are candy monsters." Ted told them while he laughed loudly. Penny walked over to him as he did.

"I already hid the best in my room!" She whispered into his ear. Ted laughed even louder as he enveloped her in a hug.

~X~

"So, how long will it take until you can use that hand again?" Julian asked as he walked closer to Brooke and grinned seductively at her.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" she teased him as she placed her hand on his crotch.

"Um… you're pretty close." He replied as he smirked. He then kissed her softly until they heard two people coughing. He turned around in shock and looked at Victoria and Ted who were smirking. Brooke and Julian's faces reddened as they felt like two teenagers who've just been caught by their parents.

"We have to go now. The kids are still outside playing so you two… behave!" Ted said as he hugged his daughter tightly.

Although the thought of his daughter having sex was horrible, all of them were glad that Brooke had finally opened up a lot more and actually talked about the attack. Brooke and Julian hadn't been intimate since before the attack. However, last night the kids had spoiled any hope of intimacy when they had piled into Brooke and Julian's room.

"Dad!" Brooke whined embarrassed. It was still weird to suddenly have two caring parents who would support her in everything. But she loved it.

"Make sure you use condoms, Cookie!" Her dad whispered into her ears teasingly. He burst out laughing when she pushed him backwards. She looked totally shocked at him and then held her hands in front of her red face.

"Oh my god. You did _not_ say that. Dad! Get out!" Brooke screamed embarrassed.

~X~

The police had asked Brooke and Julian whether they wanted to see the video that showed some of Penny's abuse. At first they had hesitated but the social worker that had come once to see whether everything was all right had told them that it would be good to know what Penny had gone through.

"Kids! Let's go!" Julian called. Davis and Jude were busy playing with their Game Boy's while Penny tried to watch the screens.

"Can I play too?" she asked Davis but he immediately shook his head.

"No, you'll loose." He told her. Penny knew that this was true, but nevertheless she loved trying it as well.

"Here," Jude said as he gave her his Game Boy. He then looked down at her. "You have to push this button. Then you jump. If you push this one you can run faster."

"Okay!" Penny said as she smiled happily.

"Turn it off, kids. We want to go!" Julian told them but nobody listened to him. So in the end he just pulled the Game Boy's out of their hands.

"DAD! I was this close winning it all. Now I have to start over again!" Davis complained and crossed his arms in front of him.

"We need to go to the Scotts now! Chop. Chop!" Brooke told him a little annoyed. Both of them were scared about the video and could only think of that. They dreaded to think about what would be on the videos.

"Is Jamie there?" Jude asked excited. Jamie was kind of the twins' big idol and whatever he would do, the twins would try too.

"I don't know but don't get on his nerves this time and leave him some space." Brooke told them.

"Mom! He likes playing with us!" Jude explained a little angrily.

"He does but he's older and he doesn't always want you to run into his room and make a mess." Brooke pointed out.

"Fine!" Davis rolled his eyes and ran to the car and sat down into his seat. Penny and Jude sat in theirs too. It was cute seeing all three in a seat in the back and laughing and talking to each other.

~X~

"I don't know whether I want to see what we're going to see." Brooke admitted scared as she and Julian finally walked to the police station.

"Me neither." Julian said as he took a deep breath.

The video showed how Florence had laid Penny onto the cold floor as a baby while Penny was having colic. How they had drugged a two year old Penny and hit her badly until her lip was bleeding. Brooke started to sob when Florence pushed Penny under water again and again without mercy. She could see the fear and helplessness in Penny's eyes. It broke their hearts to hear a younger version of Penny telling her mother that she'd be a good girl now and hugging her tightly. Of course the video also showed a different side of Florence, the side that was caring and told her daughter that she loved her very much. But in the end the abuse was that extreme, that Brooke and Julian couldn't truly believe her words. Brooke almost puked when the next scene showed a grown-up man hitting Penny over and over again with his belt as he screamed at her to be quiet.

This was too much information to process for Brooke and Julian. They had known that Penny didn't exactly come from a caring family but seeing it on screen was emphasizing her need again. They would never forget those images. While Brooke couldn't stop sobbing, Julian's anger was so high that he wished to just hit the shit out of all those people who had hurt his Penny – a helpless child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker, I showed you this video because at the moment you're taking care of Penny. But we believe that it's better if we put her into a home for kids with special needs. Her past was very disturbing and she needs someone who can handle her." The social worker told them.

"What?" Brooke asked shocked as she wiped her tears. "Do you imply that we can't handle her?"

"We have two boys that are just a little older. They get along great with her and she's the sweetest girl you'll see. You don't even know her but we do. It would be the wrong decision to put her somewhere else." Julian said as he tried to be calm and took a deep breath.

"We agree that it would be hard on her to change families again but I'm worried that she will get attached to you and in the end it's better to find a family that would know how to deal with abused children and adopt her if she won't get back to her mother." The social worker continued. Brooke and Julian looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"If she won't get back? Have you seen the video? There is no way that she'll ever get back to that horrible person. Never again!" Brooke almost screamed. She couldn't believe that there was still the possibility that Penny would have to go back.

"I can understand your fury but it takes a lot more to decide. It's not that easy. Her mother acted that way because she was drugged and..."

"You are kidding me? She… she hit Penny, drugged her and…" Julian began as he ran a hand through his hair and had to take another deep breath. Now he was losing his patience. "You never even asked us whether we want to adopt her or not!"

"Mr. Baker. You already have two boys and you just went through the ordeal of your wife being attacked. Penny needs a stable home and she would only burden your family." The social worker told them.

"Have you ever seen her? Talked to her? Are you the one that holds her at night when she cries because she doesn't understand what's happening or when another nightmare is haunting her? No, we are! So don't you dare pretend that you know anything about her or us. Penny doesn't burden us. Of course it's not easy all the time but our boys love her, we love her and she likes it with us…so…" Julian said, unable to believe that the social worker was being so ignorant and dumb.

"That's what I'm scared of, Mr. Baker. Penny likes it with your family. Have you ever thought of how she would react when she has to leave your family again?"

"Well, she won't have to!" Julian said angrily as he stomped out of the door, slamming it loudly behind him. Brooke watched with a shocked expression, before she followed him outside. It broke her heart when he saw him trying to suppress his tears in the car.

"Honey." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How could no one notice? How? I… when I left Davis in the car as a baby, I felt like the worst father on the planet. Like I wasn't capable of taking care of our boys. Like I… didn't deserve our beautiful family," Julian began. Brooke listened carefully to his words. "And now this. Her mother never deserved her. She's four. Only four. She deserves parents that love her and show her that she's a wonderful child too. How can she still be that lovable and sweet without anyone giving her love?"

"I don't know. I… all I know is that we won't let her go back to that bitch. And that we will make sure that she'll never go through any abuse again," Brooke said. She then paused and leaned against his shoulder "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yes, I do. She's only a few weeks with us but…I don't want her to leave us. I just can't imagine giving up on her and just telling her "Hey Penny, pack your stuff. Another family wants to adopt you. We don't want to because we already have the boys." Julian said, not hesitating for a second. Brooke smiled sadly at him as she listened to his words.

"We would never say that," She whispered and then took out some handkerchiefs and wiped hers and Julian's tears. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Julian hugged her tightly for a while until they drove to the Scotts.

~X~

"What happened?" Haley asked worried when she opened the door and saw the two of them. Brooke and Julian looked like they had been crying. Brooke immediately fell into Haley's embrace.

"It was so horrible, Haley. She had to go through so much abuse and… they thought it would be better to take her from us." She explained sadly as she cried.

"What? Why? She loves it with you two!" Haley asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes but they feared that she would get attached to us and in the end it would hurt her too much to leave us again." Brooke explained her.

"Why should she ever leave you again? You two would not be capable of giving up on her. That's what you told them, right?" Haley wiped Brooke's tears and put a wisp of hair behind her ear while Brooke nodded.

"Where are the kids?" Julian asked.

"Watching a movie." Haley told them. Brooke and Julian walked over to them and immediately hugged their boys tightly.

"Mom! Dad! We wanna see this." Jude and Davis complained in unison but didn't let go of them. Finally Julian took the half asleep Penny into her arms. Waking up every hour at night was showing its impact on her.

"I want to see the movie too!" Penny whined tiredly.

"Can we lay down somewhere with her?" Brooke asked Haley who nodded and opened a door to one bedroom.

"Thanks, Hales!" Brooke replied.

"Aunt Haley." Penny whispered. Haley loved to hear Penny call her like this.

"Yes sweetie?" Haley asked her softly.

"Can I bake with you too one time? Lydia said its fun." Penny asked tiredly.

"I would love that." Haley told her as she stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. Brooke and Julian led down with her on the bed. To be honest, they needed the sleep as well.

"But I want to play!" Penny whined in their arms.

"We sleep way better with you at our side. Just a few minutes, okay." Julian suggested and snuggled closer to her and placed his arm over her. In the end Penny was sandwiched in between him and Brooke and had her arm around Brooke's neck. She was asleep in a second. Brooke and Julian just watched her until they fell asleep as well.

~X~

"Tigger," Haley shook Brooke softly. Brooke opened her eyes in confusion and rubbed them. "You already slept for three hours. I don't think Penny will close one eye at night if you let her continue sleeping."

"Three hours?" Brooke jumped up and looked over at Julian. Penny was almost lying on Julian's chest and both of them were in a deep sleep. "Julian! Wake up"

"Dinner is done in ten minutes." Haley laughed. Julian opened his eyes and yawned as Haley left the room.

"Penny. Sweetie, wake up," Brooke said as kissed her cheek softly over and over again. Penny opened her eyes tiredly but then closed them again. "No. Honey, it's time to wake up. We need to eat something."

Julian just took her into her arms and sat down at the table where dinner was already served.

"God, Haley. I wished I could cook like you. You cooked for an army," Brooke said as she laughed and stroked a hand through Davis' hair. "Did you have fun?"

"Yup. We played basketball with Jamie." Davis smiled wildly. Nathan nodded.

"This little boy definitely knows how to throw a ball. You should take him out of karate and put onto a basketball team." Nathan told Brooke.

"He's only five!" Brooke told Nathan and rolled his eyes.

"Five is the right age to start." Nathan disagreed.

"And me, Uncle Nathan? Am I good too?" Jude asked with huge eyes.

"Of course. You are good too." Nathan lied a little. When it came to sports Davis was definitely the better one.

~X~

An hour later Davis and Jude ran down the stairs followed by the other kids. Davis and Jude each had a something hanging from their mouths. Brooke realized that whatever it was, was tied around their lose teeth.

"Oh god!" Brooke said. She looked like she was about to puke when Davis touched his bleeding tooth. It was about to fall out at any moment.

"We will pull it out!" Davis said proudly and jumped onto the couch.

"I can't watch this!" Brooke said.

"Your mom screamed louder than I did when dad pulled mine out!" Jamie laughed loudly. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Davis said bravely and sat down on Brooke's lap.

"Wait! I have to film that!" Julian immediately took out his phone. Brooke looked at him like he was insane as he did. "Jude and Davis are about to loose their first tooth. They are five…"

"Almost six!" Davis screamed happily.

"Don't cry, Davis. It'll be all right. It won't hurt and it'll be okay." Brooke told him. She had her eyes closed and stroked his back. Davis made a grimace and looked back at his mom.

"I'm not crying, mom!" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Your mom is more excited than you are." Jamie laughed loudly.

"Gosh, just pull the tooth now, Jamie!" Brooke yelled at him. She just wanted it over.

"Okay, D-boy, remember, it won't hurt and after that you're one step closer to being a big boy. I count till three, okay? One, two…" Jamie told Davis. Davis nodded bravely and took a deep breath. Jamie didn't say three as he had already pulled the tooth out. He showed it to Davis. "Cooool. Here you go D-boy!"

"Wow!" Davis said as he climbed off Brooke's lap and took the tooth. He then proudly showed it to everyone.

"Now we look the same!" Lydia smiled widely.

"Smile, kids!" Nathan said. He then took a photo of the two kids.

"Now, it's your turn, J-boy!" Jamie said. Jude sat down on Brooke's lap but immediately screamed when Jamie took the band into his hands.

"You don't have to be scared. It did not hurt a second." Davis told him. Jude wanted to loose his tooth but he was scared of the pain and shivered a little.

"Noooo!" Jude said as he got tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god. Look at this, kids." Nathan said in an excited voice. Everyone turned around and looked up at Nathan. Right at that moment, Jamie pulled at the band and Jude held his hand in front of his mouth in shock and looked at his tooth that was now hanging in Jamie's hands.

"Yeah! You were brave too!" Penny said as she clapped happily. "Now the tooth fairy will come to you too!"

"I'm proud of you!" Brooke said as she kissed his cheek and was glad that it was over.

"I'm proud of you, Brooke!" Julian chuckled as he filmed her.

"Very funny!" she said as she pushed the camera away and jumped up happily. "I need a picture of you three. Open your mouths!"

Jude, Davis and Lydia opened their mouths and smiled. It looked very cute.

~X~

"No, we can't do that!" Jude told Lydia and Davis. They were in the process putting the band around Penny's tooth some minutes later while they were upstairs. She held her mouth open bravely.

"It didn't hurt a second." Davis told his brother and pushed him to the side.

"It just hurt a little but only because the tooth was falling out anyways." Jude screamed at him.

"I want to loose one too!" Penny smiled bravely but Jude took the band out of her mouth.

"It would hurt a lot. You have to wait." Jude told her.

"Jude! It won't hurt. I'm strong and I will pull it out real fast." Davis put the band back into her mouth.

"Maybe we should really wait?" Lydia then said a little concerned too.

"But she wants the tooth fairy to come to her too!" Davis explained as he rolled his eyes.

"No! I will tell mom and dad now!" Jude said as he crossed his arms and ran downstairs.

"Fine, I'll pull it out now!" Davis said and leaned closer to Penny. "Are you ready?"

Penny nodded bravely and closed her eyes while Jude ran downstairs and called for his parents.

xxxxxx

_**Do you still get an alert-email for my story? Someone told me that it didn't work the last time! (...)**_


	10. Just like siblings

**_First of all: Thank you for your amazing reviews. I always have a huge smile on my face when I read them because this means that you read my story and hopefully stick to it :) - so never hesitate to tell me what you didn't like or wish to see more! I always try to put in your input! _**

**_Special thanks to everyone, who reviewed to chapter 9:_**

**_Kate: Thank you so much!_**

**_Caroline: Here comes the next chapter!_**

**_Its-OK-to-love: Yes, I think that love and happiness are the cue...but unfortunately I've seen some examples where the child wasn't taken away although his foster parents did not really love him and the other way around..._**

**_sb1218: ^^ - I "hate" cliffhangers as a reader but I tried my best not to let you wait for years :) and writing them is kind of exciting for me:)_**

**_LauraLynn3: You will find out what will happen :)...soon! Yes, they will be intimate again! They had already tried but the kids had come into their room. Brooke is ready :)  
><em>**

**_davis-baker: Thank you! I hope so too :)!_**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><em>

"Mooooom! Daaaaad!" Jude yelled as he ran downs the stairs. "Davis wants to pull Penny's tooth out!"

"What?" came a shocked reply as all the grown-ups immediately jumped up. They then began to run up the stairs in a panic.

"Davis Baker, don't you dare pull that band!" Brooke yelled loudly.

She knew that Davis would be strong enough to hurt Penny and prayed that she would get to the room in time to stop him. They all gasped when they saw Penny sitting on the floor with her eyes closed and Davis was counting to three. Fortunately Jamie was fast and grabbed Davis's hand tightly so that he couldn't pull.

"Davis Baker! What on earth were you thinking?" Brooke demanded as she took the band out of his hand and Penny's mouth.

"And you, Lydia Bob Scott? You two know better!" Haley yelled as well. Lydia hated getting yelled at and immediately had tears in her eyes.

"You will never ever do this again! Kids are not allowed to pull out a tooth and Penny's teeth are not ready to fall out. She's younger than you all are!" Nathan yelled too.

"Whose idea was that?" Julian asked angrily.

"Penny's!" Davis told them and pointed at her. Nobody noticed how shocked Penny was that all grown-ups were yelling at them. Her eyes were full of fear.

"Yeah but you told her that she's a baby if we didn't pull it out!" Jude yelled at Davis to defend her.

"Okay, you play downstairs now, where I can see you for the rest of the day. I don't want you to get any other stupid ideas." Brooke said as she took hold of Davis's hand and pulled him down from the bed. Lately Brooke and Julian had to talk to a teacher almost every day in kindergarten because Davis had done one prank after another. Right now she was having enough of his behavior.

"It's no big deal!" Davis whined and tried to get out of Brooke's grip.

"No big deal? I'm real mad at you and the tooth fairy will definitely not come to you, if you continue doing such nonsense. You could've hurt Penny a lot and you should've listened to your brother!" Brooke said. She regretted the sentence about the tooth fairy the moment she said it. Her son looked at her in shock and fell to his knees as tears rushed down his face.

"Nooooo. I want her to come. I will be nice. I will be nice, mommy. I want her to come to me too!" Davis cried on the floor. Brooke knelt down beside him and hugged him. Davis then wrapped himself around Brooke tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again!"

Brooke always knew that Davis didn't intentionally want to hurt anyone and so she began to calm down as she stroked a hand through his hair.

"That's good because you could've really hurt Penny and I guess that's not what you wanted." She said as she wiped his tears softly while he shook his head.

"I wanted to make the tooth fairy give her something too." Davis told her as he sobbed loudly. He clung to Brooke tighter as she sat down on the bed.

"But that's cheating. The tooth fairy won't come then!" Jude told him.

"Right, that would never work!" Brooke told them.

She then looked at Penny and for the first time she saw something in her eyes that reminded her of the video of her abuse. Pure fear. When she moved to touch her cheek, Penny flinched back and held her hands in front of her face. She didn't cry but looked at Brooke warily. Brooke immediately took her hand into hers and spoke softly to the kids.

"Sweetie, your teeth need some time before they begin to fall out. Promise me you two will never do that again." She said to them.

"I promise, mommy!" Davis immediately said with a hiccup. Penny on the other hand walked into the corner with her head hanging down as she got out of her shirt

"I was a bad girl. I was a bad girl." She sobbed and held her hands in front of her eyes.

Brooke looked up sadly at Julian. They had seen such a scene in the video. A man had told her that if she was a bad girl she could only be good after some whipping. Julian walked over to her and turned her around and wiped her tears.

"You are not a bad girl, princess. It was just nonsense what you all had in mind. That's what kids sometimes do." He told her softly.

"I don't… like… to… get… hit," Penny sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Julian. Tears rushed down her face as she did. "It hurts… I don't like it. I promise… to… to… be good. I promise. I'll do everything you tell me to."

"Shhhh," Julian said as he saw that Penny was biting her lip so hard, she was starting to draw blood. He stroked her back softly and pulled her shirt back over her head again. "We will never ever hit you. No matter what you do!"

"Why?" Penny sobbed loudly. It was an alien concept to her, not to get hit. The other kids were calm now and confused at the scene they were witnessing.

"Mommy and daddy never hit us!" Jude said as looked down at Penny as if she was crazy.

"And neither do Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley." Davis added while he was sitting on Brooke's lap and leaned against her chest.

"They just yell when we do nonsense or ground us but they never hit us. Really, it's the truth!" Jude explained to her again. Penny looked up at him with confused eyes.

"But we… were bad." Penny whispered exhausted. Julian sat down on the floor with her and pulled her onto his lap as he held her tightly.

"You were not bad. None of you are a bad person. You just have to remember that some things are forbidden for kids and pulling out a tooth is one of those things. You first have to come to us." Julian explained to her. Penny leaned against Julian's chest and nodded.

"My mom and her friends hit me a lot. I'm bad a lot." Penny whispered. It was the first time that Penny had told them honestly. The grown-ups wanted to answer but somehow the kids were faster.

"You're not bad. If you are bad then we all are worse. Davis is in trouble all the time," Lydia told her and pointed at Davis "He gets yelled at all the time in kindergarten."

"And hitting is not allowed. Your mom is a mean mom then." Davis said to Penny. Penny kept quiet when the grown-ups explained to her again that hitting was not okay and that they would never punish her like that.

~X~

"Dad, Penny lost her tooth!" Jude screamed later that day. He then laughed when Penny opened her mouth and everyone gasped. For a second it looked like she really had but they quickly realized that it was just painted black.

"What did you paint it with?" Haley asked curiously. She was always amazed at what a mess the Baker twins could make. Nevertheless she loved them very much.

"With this!" Jude said as he held up Brooke's Chanel mascara.

"Don't freak out. Don't freak out!" Brooke whispered to herself and took another sip of the wine.

~X~

Some hours later the Bakers were at home again. Brooke and Penny were preparing the food while Julian had to do some work and the boys were watching a cartoon.

"Can I cut the cucumber?" Penny asked as she looked up at Brooke with her big eyes. Brooke didn't really like that idea of Penny handling a knife and gave her some other vegetables.

"How about you wash them?" she asked as she leaned over Penny from behind and hugged her tightly. Penny nodded enthusiastically and moved a chair so that she could reach the sink. She took the soap and started to wash the vegetables.

"Oh, honey. You don't wash those with soap. Just with water." Brooke explained as she smiled.

"But is it clean then?" Penny asked confused and looked up at Brooke.

"Yes it is." Brooke explained to her as she put the lasagna into the oven.

"I like the Scotts." Penny told Brooke a little while later when she helped her setting the table.

"Yes, they are a great family. I went to school with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan. Basically me and Nathan already knew each other when we were your age," Brooke told her.

"Wow. That's long. I don't have any friends that I've known that long. Lydia is my friend. I like her." Penny said as she continued talking. Brooke loved the talkative girl.

"Yes, Lydia is a great little girl. I'm happy you like each other." Brooke told her.

"It's fun to play with her. I hope she likes me too." Penny whispered a little unsure. It was the first time in her life that she had actually had the freedom to play with other children.

"Of course she likes you, honey. We all do! You are an amazing little girl and I'm always very proud of you!" Brooke reassured her as she stroked her hair. "Boys! Turn the TV off. I want you to bathe before dinner."

"But mooooom! We're not dirty!" Davis pouted with a very dirty face.

"Then what is this, that and this?" Brooke asked as she ran over to Davis and tickled him everywhere.

"Moooooooooom." Davis squealed as he laughed loudly. Finally Brooke let go of him and just held him tightly.

"Can we bathe in your tub? Plleeeease with lots of bubbles!" Jude pleaded.

He jumped up in happiness when Brooke nodded. A few minutes later, all three kids were in the huge tub surrounded by bubbles.

"Here, I don't want to see any dirt any more!" Brooke said as she gave each one a wet flannel.

"Let's do it like in the car wash!" Jude laughed and put the wet flannel on Davis face and scrubbed it. Davis laughed loudly when Penny washed his feet and tummy.

"Now your hands!" Penny told him.

"Next one!" Davis said and pushed Penny in the middle and put shampoo into her hair.

"I'm careful that it won't get into your eyes!" Jude told her and massaged it into her hair.

"And I'll clean your face!" Davis said loudly. Brooke and Julian watched them from the door and couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, now get out!" Julian said a little while later.

"Can't we stay in there a little longer?" Jude pouted.

"First you don't want to get in and now you don't want to get out. Jump into the towel." Julian said as he held it open and Jude jumped inside. Julian dried him on his lap. Brooke did the same with Davis. Penny tried to get out of the tub by herself but Brooke shook her head.

"No kid is allowed to get out of the tub by themselves. You have to jump into the towel. But wait a second because you still got all the shampoo in your hair!" Brooke told her. Penny nodded happily and went under the water again and again.

"I'm a dolphin!" she said as she laughed loudly and tried to swim like one.

"Okay, now you!" Brooke said as she took the shower and washed Penny's hair. She then pulled her out of the tub and onto her lap to dry her and finally blow-dry her long hair.

"I want to have short hair like Jude and Davis." Penny said. She hated it how long it took to blow-dry it.

"Oh no! I love your hair." Brooke answered and started to comb it.

"I want a pigtail!" Penny said as she ran naked into her room and jumped onto her bed. Brooke walked after her happily.

"How can I make you a pigtail if you run away?" she asked her as she smiled.

"I didn't run away. I want to wear a nightgown like you tonight." Penny told her.

"Honey, you don't have a nightgown. Just pajamas." Brooke told her. Penny looked up sadly at her.

"But I want to look like you!" she said in a slight whine.

"Well then, how about you wear mine today?" Brooke suggested and loved how Penny ran into her bedroom happily. Brooke followed her and handed her a nightgown. "Here you go!"

"I'm like a princess. I have to hold it up." Penny said happily. Brooke laughed. The nightgown was way too big for Penny but obviously she loved it. She then ran to the table and sat down on her chair.

~X~

"I don't want to go to bed," Penny whined when Julian walked into her room with her. "I want to stay up as long as Jude and Davis!"

"Jude and Davis are older than you are. They can stay up a little longer," Julian explained to her and closed the door. He sat down on the bed besides her and took out a book. Bruno laid his head on the bed and it looked like he listened to him too as he read to Penny. When he had done, he kissed her forehead, pulled the blanket over her and said. "Okay, now sleep tight, Penny. If you need us, we are outside as usual!"

Penny murmured softly as Julian went out of the room. He then went over to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her, before he nibbled her earlobe.

"Don't turn me on now. The boys are still awake." Brooke told him softly.

"I know and I can't wait for later on!" Julian whispered into her ear. He then kissed her neck so softly that she got goose bumps. Meanwhile the boys were playing in their room with their game boys. Penny tiptoed into their room with a huge smile.

"You have to sleep!" Jude said as he pointed at her.

"I'm not tired." she lied and sat down beside them in the bed.

"If mom and dad find you, they will be mad." Davis told her but paid more attention to the game.

"Can I play too?" Penny asked the boys when she was cuddled in between them.

"No!" Both boys said in unison.

"This level is very important. You can only watch!" Jude told her. Penny nodded disappointed but after twenty minutes her eyes were closed. When Brooke and Julian came into their room a short while later, Davis and Jude were still playing with their Game Boys while Penny was in a deep sleep.

"Boys! No Game Boy before you go to sleep and why is Penny in here?" Brooke asked as she took them away and then sat down on the bed.

"She wasn't tired." Jude told his mom and yawned.

"Right. Now hop into your own bed, Davis!" Julian told his son but he immediately shook his head.

"We want to sleep in one today! It's more fun." Davis replied. Brooke nodded and moved to get Penny from the bed but Jude shook his head.

"All of us." He told her.

"The bed is too small for you three!" Julian told him. Davis then had an idea and tried to push his bed right besides Jude's. Julian helped him and in the end they had one big bed.

"Cool! Like a sleepover!" Jude smiled.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Brooke told Julian. She feared that Penny would scare the boys at night. There hadn't been one calm night with her yet.

"Why?" Davis asked confused as he climbed under the blanket and snuggled closer to his dad.

"Because Penny has a lot of nightmares and…" Brooke began.

"Don't worry. We'll tell her that there aren't any monsters." Jude said as he interrupted her. He then laughed when Penny tossed around in her sleep and slung her arm over his chest.

"Let's just try it." Julian told Brooke who finally agreed. They kissed them all a goodnight and closed the door.

~X~

Brooke lay beneath Julian and laughed while he nibbled at her neck.

"Julian, that tickles." She said. However, she had no chance of escaping as he was holding her hands above her with one hand.

"Relax, baby! I'm gonna make you feel very, very well." He said seductively and then moved down to her breasts.

"Oh my god." She moaned and then bit her lip when he moved even further down. Finally she could feel his breath on her thighs. She tried not to scream too loud when he went in between her legs and started to work magic with his tongue.

After about an hour, Brooke lay naked on top of Julian and listened to his heartbeat as it began to regulate after their exertions.

"Wow, that was amazing!" she whispered as she looked up at him.

"What did you expect? Of course it's amazing with me." Julian joked and kissed her soft lips.

"Well, it's been a long time since I could compare. Maybe I should." Brooke teased him and squeaked when he changed positions so that he was looking down at her.

"Don't you dare end that sentence. My wife is not allowed to be intimate with any other guy." He told her.

"Even if he's really, really hot and sexy. Big with muscles and-" Brooke began, but Julian cut her off.

"Oh you!" Julian said as he started to tickle her. They tossed around in the bed until he had her pinned under him again. He looked deeply into her eyes and then kissed her nose. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" she said as she cuddled closer to his chest and closed her eyes, "And I would never want another man. Not even in my dreams. It's always you!"

"I'm relieved to hear that." He said as he massaged her back a little.

"And you?" she asked although she already knew the answer. He smirked and pretended to think of the answer. She gave him a playful hit as she said. "You're mean!"

"You already know the answer. My heart belongs to you!" Julian said as he smiled.

"Did you notice that Jude and Davis aren't asking anymore when Penny will leave and Penny almost never talks about her mother," Brooke said to Julian who nodded.

"I wish we could see into the future. I want to know what'll happen next." Julian said.

"Yeah, me too!" Brooke agreed and yawned.

"How about we go to sleep. It won't be that long until the kids will come in here." Julian yawned too and threw a shirt over Brooke and then got dressed as well.

"I miss the nights where we could just stay naked." Brooke said as she sighed.

"When they're a little older we'll just send them to summer camp!" Julian suggested and Brooke nodded and then fell asleep.

~X~

Brooke looked at the clock the next morning and was surprised.

"It's already six and no kid is in our bed." She said to Julian.

"Enjoy this moment. Maybe they are finally grown-ups and we can do whatever we want to!" Julian whispered with closed eyes.

"You mean what we did last night?" Brooke asked in a suggestive tone.

"Yup. Things like that!" Julian smirked and tried to get more sleep.

"Oh shit!" Brooke suddenly sat up.

"What is it?" Julian asked confused.

"Did you put the diaper on Penny?" Brooke asked.

"No, I thought you did!" Julian answered tiredly.

They both climbed out of bed and walked into the boys' room. The three kids were laying crossways in bed. It didn't really look comfortable but they were all in a deep sleep. Brooke tested the bed but it wasn't wet.

"Looks like our boys have a good influence on her." She said as she smiled and they walked back to their bed. Julian fell down besides her and kissed her softly and snuggled closer to her.

"I wanna stay in bed for the whole day!" he whispered tiredly.

"Me too!" she closed her eyes but already heard someone coming into their room. They pretended to sleep as Jude lay down in between them and closed his eyes again. It didn't even take a minute until Davis came inside as well and yawned.

"Can we get up?" Davis asked a little annoyed but Brooke slung her arms around him and held him tightly to her chest.

"Noooo. I want to cuddle a little with my favorite Davis Baker!" she murmured.

"I'm the only Davis Baker!" Davis laughed and enjoyed the closeness. Jude jumped up on the bed and let him fall down again and again.

"And I'm your favorite Jude Baker." He said.

"Of course you are. My two favorite boys in the whole wide world." Brooke added.

"And dad?" Davis asked as he looked up at his mother.

"He's my favorite man!" Brooke told him as she stroked a hand through Julian's hair and laughed at how tired he looked.

"And you're our favorite Mooooommmy!" Jude said as he dropped himself on top of Brooke and hugged her tightly.

"Hey what am I?" Julian asked as he smirked and slung his arms around the three.

"We can't breathe between you!" Davis said as he laughed from his and Davis' spot between their parents. Both boys giggled when Brooke and Julian even slung their legs around them.

"How about we all sleep a little more?" Julian suggested but already knew that the kids would protest.

"Can we watch TV in here while you sleep?" Jude suggested and immediately turned on the TV when Brooke agreed. She loved how Jude subconsciously played with her hair while watching cartoons. It felt like a great massage. The boys continuously giggled when something funny was happening.

"Hey, look Penny. It's your favorite cartoon!" Davis said when Penny walked into the room with her thumb in her mouth. Brooke and Julian looked up and smiled at her. She crawled into the bed and went under the blanket as well. The kids giggled from time to time when something funny was happening in the cartoon. It didn't take long until Brooke and Julian fell asleep holding hands.

xxxxx

_**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!** _


	11. Between households

Jude, Davis, Penny and Lydia were happily playing together in kindergarten, when they heard their teacher arguing with a man. They couldn't understand everything and looked up in confusion when their teacher told Penny to come to her. Penny stood up and shyly looked up at the huge man that smiled down at her.

"Hello Penny. My name is Tom and I'm a social worker," he told her in a soft voice. "You're going to have to come with me. I have to take you to a new home."

"I… live with Jude and Davis!" Penny told him as she turned round and pointed at the boys who watched them curiously.

"That was only for a little while. We've found a home for you that has everything you need." The social worker told her. He moved to take her hand, but Penny pulled back and looked up afraid.

"I don't want to go with you!" she whispered and ran back to Jude and Davis.

"You can't just take her with you. You have to inform the Bakers and I don't think that it's…" the teacher said as she tried to intervene.

"Actually that's none of your business, madam. We're doing our work and kids always protest at first. But it's for her own good," The social worker answered the teacher firmly, yet quietly. He walked over to Penny who looked up at him scared. "Penny, you'll like your new home."

"New home?" Davis asked as he jumped up. He moved his confused gaze between Penny and the social worker. "Why does she have a new home? And where? She lives with us until her mom gets better."

"You must be Jude." Tom said.

"Davis," Davis answered as he moved protectively in front of Penny. Her eyes had begun to fill with tears. "Our parents didn't tell us that she has a new home. Why?"

"It's too hard to understand for someone as young as you. Now come on!" he said in an annoyed tone. He then grabbed Penny's hand and pulled her towards the door. Penny started to scream and cry loudly.

"I don't want to go with you!" she cried hysterically. The idea of leaving the Bakers was scaring her a lot. She wished that she had Bruno with her to protect her.

"Leave her alone!" Jude screamed at the social worker and tried to get his hand off Penny.

"Kids! Let me do my job!" he yelled angrily at them. He sighed and rolled his eyes when Davis stood in front of him.

"No! Leave her alone. She lives with us!" Davis screamed and the first tears fell from his eyes.

Lydia then stood up and wrapped her arms around Penny's shoulders. Penny was already crying heavily and tried desperately to get out of his grip. But he was stronger and pulled her to the hallway with ease. By then Lydia, Jude and Davis were crying too and didn't know what to do. Their teacher knew that he had the right to just take her with him and tried to calm the other three children down, but nothing was working. Then suddenly, everything happened so fast. Davis punched the social worker between his legs with his fist. The social worker moaned in pain but didn't let go of Penny.

"Nooooooo!" Jude, Davis and Lydia cried when a teacher held them back and the social worker disappeared with a screaming Penny.

~X~

"This is not happening! This is not happening!" Brooke whispered in a panic as she drove to the kindergarten as fast as possible. She had tried to call Julian what seemed like a million times but obviously he was still in a meeting as she kept getting his voicemail. She threw her cell phone onto the passenger seat. "Fuck!"

She then finally reached the kindergarten and she parked the car. She jumped out and ran inside the kindergarten as fast as she could. Haley was already there and had calmed down the three children, who now looked totally exhausted. Brooke ran to them with a worried expression and eagerly hugged her two boys.

"He just pulled her away, mommy!" Jude and Davis sobbed.

"Shh… it's okay. We'll get her back." Brooke told them. She then had a talk with the teacher and tried to find out where Penny was now. The teacher was just as clueless as Brooke. Brooke sighed at the lack of information. She could only imagine how scared the little girl must be.

~X~

Julian ran into his house like a man possessed. His face was creased with concern as he looked for Brooke.

"I just got your message!" he said as he ran to Brooke. He could see that she looked totally furious. "Is she back?"

"No! And what's even worse is they won't let me talk to her, visit her or anything else. They think that it's better that she has no contact with us. I can't believe it. Their arguments don't even make sense! Those assholes! And don't even get me started about the one who actually took Penny away! From what I've heard, he was completely unprofessional!" Brooke screamed angrily as she threw the phone onto the couch. She then ran a hand through her hair, before Julian hugged her tightly.

"We have to get an attorney. It's not okay what they are doing with her and us." Julian said as Brooke nodded sadly.

"I just hope she's okay. I can't stand that I have no clue what's happening to her right now!" Brooke said as Julian stroked her hair. "She has gone through enough!"

~X~

The next week was extremely hard on the Bakers. They hadn't heard anything about Penny and weren't allowed to visit her. She had even been removed from kindergarten. Their attorney tried his best but it wasn't easy as Penny's custody was still in the hands of the state and not the Bakers. Jude and Davis couldn't understand what was happening and asked so many questions which their parents couldn't answer. The social workers had also wanted to put Bruno in an animal shelter. Brooke and Julian had firmly told them that they were doing no such thing. It was clear that Bruno was also missing Penny, as he whined and fretted when he was lying on Penny's bed.

"Why can't she come to our birthday tomorrow?" Jude whined, "I want her to come!"

"I know you do but they still won't let us talk to her and…" Brooke began but he cut her off.

"Why?" Jude screamed loudly. Brooke held him tightly as she realized how attached her boys had become to Penny too. "We're not bad people. She's my friend and all my friends should be at our birthday party! It's not fair!"

~X~

"I can't believe that our babies are six already! Soon they'll hit puberty and fall in love with girls and then they'll leave us," Brooke whined a little as she set out the table.

She then checked repeatedly to make sure that everything was perfect. Although Brooke and Julian weren't exactly in the best mood to celebrate, they had prepared a huge birthday party like their boys had wished for. They had two big cakes, lots of presents, balloons hanging on the wall and many more things they had requested while Penny had been with them.

"They turn six, not sixteen!" Julian replied as he laughed and hugged her from behind.

"I know but I don't want them to grow up. I want them to always be our little boys who think that we're the coolest. They'll start school soon too. They must slow down a little bit." Brooke whined.

"You're so cute!" Julian told her as he smiled and gave her a glass of wine.

"We're getting old. I'm not prepared to have kids that are about to be school kids. Soon we'll be sixty with lots of wrinkles and in a wheelchair." Brooke said as she slumped down the couch. Brooke would always act the same the night before their birthday. She would whine that Davis and Jude would grow up too fast but in the end she loved every new step in their lives.

"I had a surprise for you but I don't know if it's a good idea any more!" Julian said as he gave her a sad look. She looked at him with a curious expression as he gave her an envelope.

"What is this?" Brooke asked and was stunned when she opened it.

"I thought that we needed this but… now that Penny's gone… I'm not sure any more. The last time was hard on all of us. Especially on you. I… I can't stop thinking about what I would do if you weren't with us any more or if Xavier had succeeded in… hurting you even more than he did." Julian said. He took a deep breath and took Brooke's hand in his. "I love you so much. I wouldn't be happy without you and… I thought we could do that, as a family but with Penny."

Brooke nodded sadly and looked at the flight tickets. There were five tickets for the Bahamas that was dated for two weeks time.

"Maybe… maybe we'll get her back then and we can all go." Brooke replied as a tear slipped down her face. Julian reached out and wiped it away, before he snuggled closer to her.

"Yes, maybe." he whispered.

Suddenly the phone rang and Brooke answered it. She jumped up in shock when she heard Penny screaming in the background. A female voice that she didn't recognize told her to come to a location immediately. Brooke then scribbled down an address as the woman told her. She then ran to her car in a second and drove speedily to the home where Penny was now. She parked haphazardly and ran inside as her heart pounded with worry. Once she got inside, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It broke her heart and she felt guilty that she had not protected Penny from this situation.

Penny was standing in front of three adults who were trying to calm her down. Penny had a knife in her hand and cried hysterically. Penny was shaking and screaming loudly.

"I want mommy Brooke. Go away! Go awaaaaaaay!" The little girl screamed repeatedly. Brooke's heart jumped at hearing Penny calling her mommy Brooke.

"Penny, let go of the knife. Now!" one of them demanded as they moved closer to her. But Penny immediately held the knife in front of her. Within a second Brooke could tell that Penny hadn't been eating well; she looked thinner.

"Penny!" Brooke whispered sadly.

Penny immediately turned around and when she heard Brooke and ran straight into her arms. However, she didn't let go of the knife. Brooke felt how much the little girl shook and tried to calm her down. Penny held her tightly and cried hysterically as if she was afraid that she would leave her again. She rocked her back and forth but nothing was working, Eventually, Brooke took her into another room so they could be alone. She kissed her tear stained cheeks and told her that everything would be alright. She then told her that they had all missed her and that Bruno was at home waiting for her. Finally Penny began to calm down but she still held onto the knife.

"Honey, can you give me the knife?" Brooke asked her gently. Penny hesitated for a second but then gave it to Brooke and snuggled against her chest.

"Mrs Baker, I think it would be better if you take Penny with you." The female social worker said as she came into the room.

"Oh really?" Brooke asked angrily as she tightened her embrace on Penny. She wanted to scream at her or even hit her but she knew that Penny should never witness such aggression any more, so she tried to stay calm. "How could you do that to her? To us? I… you'll hear from us!"

Brooke managed to stop her verbal outburst before she said something that she might regret. She then went outside with the shaken little girl safe in her arms. Penny didn't let go of her, not even when she wanted to place her into her seat. So Brooke decided to take a cab home. She would get Julian to bring her over to collect her car in the morning. Or get her parents to bring it with them.

"Why don't you close your eyes, honey?" Brooke asked softly as the cab drove them home. Brooke then gently stroked Penny's long brown hair. Penny didn't answer as she looked up with the sad and tired eyes. When they arrived home, she had finally fallen asleep. Brooke laid her in their bed and climbed into it herself. Julian was already fast asleep, exhausted from his work.

~X~

The next day Jude and Davis were impatiently waiting for Brooke and Julian to do their normal birthday routine. They would walk into their room with the cake and candles to sing for them.

"What is taking them so long?" Davis asked annoyed. As if on cue, the door finally opened.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!" Julian and Brooke sang loudly as they came into the room, followed by Bruno. The twins jumped out of their beds with a huge smile. They went to blow out their candles but stopped when they realized who was in their mother's arms.

"Peeeennny!" the boys said happily as they jumped up in joy.

"You're back. That's what I wanted to wish for. Now I can wish for something else!" Davis said as he laughed loudly. Penny laid her head on Brooke's shoulder and sucked her thumb without answering or looking at Davis.

"Boys! First a hug!" Brooke told them and they ran into her embrace even though she still held Penny. She gave each one a kiss. "Happy birthday to you, my sweethearts. You know that I love you so much that I cannot describe it in words. You're my little miracles and I'm so proud of you two. You have grown into amazing little boys and…"

"Big boys." Davis interrupted his mom. Brooke smiled and nodded.

"Right, big boys and…" Brooke continued. However, she was cut off again.

"Thank you mom, can we open our presents now. Pleeeeease!" Jude asked as he kissed her cheek. Brooke laughed and looked into the camera. Of course, Julian was filming. She made a grimace.

"When they were younger they always listened to my words." She told him.

"I guess you need to grow-up too, honey!" Julian smirked and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Fine, open your presents. But one at a time." Brooke replied.

They left the boys' bedroom and headed into the living area. They all sat down at the table and Bruno sat on the floor beside Penny and Brooke. As usual, Davis and Jude weren't patient. In the end they opened all the presents at the same time while they both smiled widely. As the two boys were engrossed in their gifts, Brooke and Julian worried about Penny. She wasn't smiling or talking. She just clung to Brooke.

"Yummy!" Davis said as he held up his favorite candy. He then showed them to Penny "You can have some if you want."

Penny didn't answer him. Davis then placed his candy down and got out of his seat. He went over to Penny and wrapped his arms around her. Julian filmed him as he did.

"I missed you!" Davis told her. Julian smiled and was glad that he had filmed this sweet moment.

"Do you like your presents?" Brooke asked but could already tell that her boys were happy.

"Yeeeah!" they said in unison as they high fived as usual.

Brooke and Julian were glad that today was their birthdays. It was obvious that Penny would need some time to calm down from the shock she had been through. They were glad that the boys would be occupied the whole day with playing with the others. That way they wouldn't need Brooke and Julian at every second, so that jealousy wouldn't play such a big role.

"This one is for you!" Brooke said as she gave Penny a package. Penny looked up at her in confusion.

"Well, we already told you that you would get something small. And Jude and Davis will get something on your birthday as well." Julian told her softly. Penny didn't open the package but snuggled closer against Brooke's chest. Bruno nuzzled her hand with his nose as if he could sense her sadness.

"Maybe later!" Brooke whispered to Julian who nodded.

"Okay boys, you can watch the new movie. In two hours your guests will arrive!" Julian told the. Jude and Davis cheered happily and ran to put the movie on. Brooke continued to comfort Penny and Bruno remained by their side as Julian went to check on the boys.

~X~

Three hours later, ten kids were playing outside happily. The adults were sitting at a huge table and had had a barbecue, while the kids had eaten the party food. Everybody had lots of fun and ran around in the garden.

"Dad! Can we go swimming?" Jude asked excited.

"Of course you can!" Julian answered.

"Sweet. We'll go get changed." a minute later the kids were in their swimsuits and were running towards the pool.

"Don't you want to swim as well?" Brooke asked Penny who was still on her lap. She hadn't left her for a second. She hadn't spoken either. Penny shook her head and just stayed with the adults who looked at her sadly.

"How about we all go swimming?" Clay suggested.

"Good idea, man! I'm too hot right now!" Nathan said as he smiled. He then headed inside to change.

When everyone, including Bruno, was in the swimming pool, Brooke went inside the house with Penny. She then helped her into a bathing suit, before changing into her own. She even put on water wings on Penny, in case she needed them. They then headed outside to join the others once more.

"Come inside mom, it's so cool!" Davis screamed happily when Jamie threw him into the water again.

Brooke stepped into the pool with Penny, who clung to her and laughed loudly when Nathan dunked Clay under the water. In the end all three men were acting like kids.

"Hey Penny, how about we dunk Brooke?" Nathan asked her as he grinned.

"Nathan!" Brooke exclaimed as she looked at him in shock. She hated getting dunked under the water. Her hair would look like a mess in the end. "I don't think that's a good idea today!"

"Hey princess!" Julian said as he swam up to Brooke and Penny. He smirked and opened his arms. Penny understood what was happening and jumped into his arms.

"What?" Brooke could only say this word, before she felt Nathan pushing her shoulders down. Clay then picked up her legs. Within a second Brooke was under the water and surfaced with a shocked expression.

"You!" she said as she pointed at Nathan. He grinned at her as she tried to dunk him in response. But in the end it was always her that ended up under the water.

"Haley! Kids! Help me!" Brooke shrieked.

Finally, with the help of everyone, Nathan pretended that they had managed to get him under the water. Julian looked down at Penny who was in his arms and saw that she was laughing loudly. Jude and Davis then swam to them and wrapped their arms around his shoulders from behind.

"Hey boys, are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Both of them said exhausted. They then laughed when Logan jumped right onto his dad.

Haley, Brooke, Quinn and Millicent were topping up their tans while everyone else was still playing in the pool.

"That feels so great!" Quinn said with closed eyes.

"Definitely! I could tan for the rest of my life!" Brooke exaggerated.

"If you want to get cancer then feel free!" Haley laughed and received a slap from Brooke.

"Tutor Mom. Be quiet. Tanning is good." Brooke smiled and watched her boys having lots of fun.

"It's a great birthday party!" Haley answered and then looked at Penny who played with Lydia on the border of the pool. They pushed their feet into the water as fast as possible. "Lydia and Penny really get along very well!"

"Yeah, they do! All of them do!" Brooke laughed when her boys pushed the girls into the pool. However, Lydia dunked them under in the end. She was still a little taller than them and sometimes even stronger.

"All your bruises are gone, Tigger. Except of this one!" Haley smirked and pointed at Brooke's neck.

"Well, Haley Bob. That means that our friend was intimate with someone we know again!" Quinn said joining in the teasing.

"I guess she liked it, because there's another mark right above her breast!" Millie added as she too joined in.

"What?" Brooke gasped as she jumped up and looked down. She blushed a deep red as she saw the marks. "Oh my god!"

"So, how was it?" Quinn smirked and laughed when Brooke turned her back towards them and held her hands in front of her face.

"Stop it, you two!" she whined when they didn't stop. "Juliiiiian! They're teasing me!"

"You three are teasing my wife? That's not nice!" he joked as he climbed out of the water and looked over at the three beauties.

"Well, we just saw her marks on her body that you left!" Haley laughed and pointed at Brooke's neck.

"Oh, I can leave more!" Julian said as he jumped on top of Brooke and pinned her down playfully.

"Eeeeew… you're totally wet." Brooke complained and tried to push him off her but he stayed on top of her. Jude and Davis jumped on top of him and giggled. "Ow you guys. I'm not a mattress!"

~X~

"Kids! Get out of the pool. Your lips are blue!" Brooke said a while later.

"But mooom!" Davis pouted and didn't even think about leaving the pool. Neither did Jude but they had no chance when Jamie pulled them along with him.

"Thanks Jimmy Jam, you're the best!" Brooke said as she kissed his forehead.

"No problem, Aunt Brooke. I know how kids are!" he laughed. They all then sat down at the table and started to eat.

"When are grandma and grandpa coming?" Jude asked curiously "They always give us huge presents!"

"Yeah, last year we got our bikes!" Davis said as he smiled wildly.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon!" Julian said and as if on cue Victoria and Ted came outside.

"Baker boys!" Victoria yelled and Davis and Jude immediately ran to them and hugged them. "Happy birthday sweethearts!"

Victoria then kissed each one as she smiled. They were then handed their gifts and they smiled wildly when they opened the present. They had been given two little helicopters that could fly with a joystick.

"Oh cool. We wanted these!" They squealed happily. The other kids immediately gathered around them when Jude and Davis started flying the helicopters.

"You spoil them!" Brooke said and rolled her eyes when her mother kissed her cheek and her father hugged her.

"We just want them to be happy!" Victoria said as they sat down and took something to eat as well.

"So, I heard you five fly to the Bahamas?" Haley asked curiously.

"Well, if we are… well… allowed we will!" Julian said as he looked at Penny. Haley understood what he meant.

"Oh! We made sure of that!" Ted said as he and Victoria held hands under the table.

"Hey sweetie!" Victoria said and gave Penny a kiss when she climbed onto Brooke's lap again. "I bought this for you. It just looks perfect!"

Victoria then put a pink hat on Penny's head. The idea of having a female grandchild as well was making her very happy. Brooke could already imagine Victoria spoiling Penny with lots of clothes as well.

"What do you mean with you made sure of it?" Brooke asked curiously. She rested her chin on Penny's head and held her tightly.

"I have this for you two!" Victoria threw some tissues over to Brooke and Julian who looked at them in confusion.

"Tissues?" Julian asked confused and held them up.

"Well, you'll need them in a second." Ted smiled.


	12. A new chapter in their lives

_**Thank you guys for all your amazing reviews! They really made my day and that's why I updated faster :)! Unfortuantely I won't be able to write that much any more...so much to do but I promise that I'll give this story a good end and some chapters are still left! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**_

_**xxxxxxx  
><strong>_

Ted had some papers in his hand and held them up into the air. Brooke and Julian were still confused as to why Victoria had just given them some tissues. Obviously Brooke's father was very proud of himself as he started to speak.

"Well, you all know that I'm a business man!" he began.

"A very good one!" Victoria added as she butted in and patted his back.

"Yeah, trust me. I know that. You just looooove your business." Brooke mumbled and received a pinch from Julian under the table. She remembered the times when she hadn't seen her dad for weeks as a child. It was still strange getting used to having such caring parents. She laid her chin on Penny's head and continued to listen as she stroked Bruno as well. The huge dog hadn't left Penny for one second today.

"I'm always in for a great deal and since Baker man is one of our best businesses, Victoria and I thought that we could spend some money on a business that means the most to us." Ted said as he looked at Brooke and saw that she looked hurt. Obviously she didn't get what he had meant.

"Well it's not a business exactly!" Victoria said as she rolled her eyes at him and Ted nodded.

"So, with some business talks, money giving and smart threats, we finally got what we wanted." Ted said as he smiled.

"And what is that?" Brooke asked. She was confused and annoyed at the same time.

They had tried to convince Brooke to not only design boys' clothes, but also to design for girls too. However, since Xavier had attacked her and Penny had come into the family, Brooke hadn't had the time or inspiration. Now she thought that they would just try to convince her again with a good deal with new investors.

"Oh my god! That's not what I think it is, is it?" Julian asked when he suddenly realized what it was all about. Brooke looked at him in confusion and became even more annoyed that she couldn't put the clues together.

"Just tell us already!" Brooke said annoyed. Penny then jumped down from her lap and walked over to the other kids. Bruno followed her.

Brooke smiled when Jude tried to stroke the huge dog. He wasn't that afraid any more and it looked like Bruno was a little more careful with him now that he was used to him.

"We can welcome a new member into our family." Victoria then said and made everyone gasp.

"What?" Brooke and Julian yelled at the same time. Both were unable to believe their ears.

"Oh my god!" Haley said in shock. She held her hand in front of her mouth when she saw the paper. Ted gave it to Brooke and Julian who read what it said quickly. Immediately tears rushed into their eyes.

"Oh my god! I… I must be dreaming! Say it again!" Brooke said as she looked down at the papers in shock. Julian's eyes were as wide as hers and he looked from Brooke's parents to the paper again and again.

"We can welcome a new member into our family!" Victoria said again and kissed Ted happily.

"Well, you know us. We always get what we want!" Ted said as he smiled at the young parents. By now not only did Brooke have tears falling down her cheek, but so did Haley and Victoria.

"Oh god, what kind of mascara did I use today?" Victoria asked and made everyone laugh.

"I don't know what to say. I…" Julian stuttered in shock.

"Well, just sign the damn papers," Victoria told them as she took a sip of the wine. Of course they immediately did with shaking fingers. "Soon it should be official."

"Mom, dad. I… I… thank you! This is so surreal!" Brooke sobbed as she stood up and hugged her parents. She then wiped her tears as she finally held Julian tightly. "We got a daughter, Julian."

"I know!" Julian said happily as he kissed her softly on her lips.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Haley said as she wiped her owntears and hugged the two from behind.

"From me too!" Nathan said as he put his arms around them. He smiled as he said. "Group hug!"

"Thank you!" Brooke and Julian said as the group hug ended. They then each took a tissue and wiped their tears "It was a good idea to give us tissues but you need one too!"

"Fine!" Victoria said and as she rolled her eyes Brooke threw her one. Victoria took the tissue and leaned against Ted's chest.

"How are we going to tell her and the boys?" Brooke whispered to Julian.

"Maybe we wait until it's completely official." Julian suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. Don't confuse the kids now." Victoria agreed. The grown-ups then turned their attention to the children and watched as they played soccer. They all looked like one big happy family.

The rest of the day was perfect. Although Penny was still on alert, Jude and Davis had a wonderful birthday. Brooke and Julian couldn't be happier. Soon Penny would be their adopted daughter.

"It was a great day, Tigger!" Haley said as she hugged Brooke tightly when the party was over.

"Thanks for coming!" Brooke answered as she looked at the four kids playing with all the new toys. "I have a baby girl Hales as well as two amazing baby boys!"

"I know!" Haley replied as she wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist.

"If anyone had told us in high school that we would become best friends and end up having our kids playing together, I never would have believed it." Haley said as she laughed and Brooke nodded.

"She called me mommy Brooke yesterday!" Brooke then revealed as she smiled happily.

"What?" Haley asked shocked. "Oh my god, that's… that's amazing!"

"Yes, it is. I know I'm not her real mom and she still misses that bitch of a mother, but I will do my best to be a good one and… and maybe one day she'll think of me as her real mother." Brooke said with a little uncertain.

"Brooke, you already _are_ a good mother to her," Haley told her. Right at that moment Penny looked over at them and smiled softly. It was her first smile of the day.

The Scotts stayed a little longer because Lydia didn't want to leave her friends. While Brooke was cleaning the mess up outside, Nathan came out from the house and headed towards her. He then pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"What was that for?" Brooke asked as she looked up at him in confusion.

"I just wanted to hug you. That's what people do if they like someone!" Nathan said as he smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes at him in response, before he asked. "So, how are you?"

"I'm great. What else should I be?" Brooke replied smiled up at him.

"I know. I mean, it's incredible. You've got three little kids now. Imagine them being teenagers, all at the same time!" Nathan said to her.

"Oh god! Imagining Jude and Davis being teenagers at the same time is already too much. What if I can't handle that?" Brooke asked as she held a hand in front of her mouth. Nathan burst out laughing at her reaction.

"If someone can handle that, then it's you. And you have an amazing husband. So, don't worry," Nathan told her. He then turned serious as he asked. "Do you still think about Xavier?"

"Nathan! I'm not your pity project," Brooke told him defiantly. "I'm okay. It's not like it happened yesterday and…"

"You're not my pity project you're my friend. And I want to know how you feel. I've known you almost my whole life and I know that you tend to help others more than letting others help you. I failed the last time but now I won't and I will continue telling you this until it's finally in your stubborn head." Nathan said as he sat down besides Brooke who looked up into the sky.

"Well, do you still think about the kidnapping?" she asked.

"Everyday. But it gets better. Sometimes I wake up in a sweat and it feels wrong that I'm in my bed. But I don't look back and I guess it made me stronger. And I realize how important my family is to me even more." Nathan admitted honestly.

"I think about it every day. I feel bad that I hope he won't ever wake up from the coma and... I can't get his smell and voice out of my head but it's getting better. With everything that had happened with Penny and all the changes I somehow didn't even have the time to think too much about my attack and I have Julian!" Brooke told him with a soft smile.

"Brooke Baker, you're a strong woman!" Nathan answered and took hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"And you're a strong man, Nathan Scott!" Brooke said as she squeezed it back. She then continued. "Do you think it's normal that I'm afraid of all those next steps?"

"Totally. I would shit my pants!" Nathan said as he laughed.

"Disgusting! I just… I've got no clue how the boys will react. I mean they like her and missed her a lot, but what if they get jealous or I neglect them? Of course I love her and I want her to be happy but I must not forget Jude and Davis. Do you know what I mean?" Brooke hoped that Nathan would.

"Yes. But let me tell you this. Jealousy is normal and I can promise you that you will never neglect your boys. Not you and not Julian. When Lydia was born, Jamie was so thrilled and happy but honestly he was jealous at the same time. It's hard and you have to focus on every child but in the end children are even stronger than we think and Jude and Davis will definitely tell you when they need you. They've got the same pout as their mother and no one could resist that. And Penny… well, she's had a hard past but from now on everything will be better and she's the strongest little girl I've ever seen. I mean, she grew up without caring parents, she was abused and spent a lot of time being alone on the streets and nevertheless she's such a sweetheart. Of course she'll continue clinging to you because you're one of the most warm-hearted and trustworthy women that I know. The last weeks with her have been great, so your life with her will be even better," Nathan said as he smiled at Brooke. He then wiped her tears away with his fingertips, before he pulled her to his chest in an embrace. "Brooke, you've definitely turned into a crybaby!"

"I'm always surprised by your speeches. You still don't look like they come out of your head!" she teased him as she laughed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Nathan told her and continued to hold her tightly for a while.

Julian had heard his little speech and was glad that Brooke had such good friends. When they came back inside he placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder and squeezed it softly in thanks. Nathan nodded in acknowledgement. They had talked about Brooke a lot because Julian hadn't known whom to tell about his fears.

"Hey babe," Nathan greeted as he walked over to Haley. "Why don't we go to the Bahamas as well? We definitely need some relaxing time as well."

"What? Do you really mean that?" Haley asked shocked. Brooke already jumped up and hugged Nathan enthusiastically.

"That's the best idea ever. Haley, say yes. You have to or I'll be mad at you for my whole life and will only talk to your kids!" Brooke said without even joking and made Haley burst out laughing.

"Sometimes you haven't grown up a bit, Tigger." Haley told her in response.

"Hey! That's mean. I'm a mother of three now. I've grown up a hell of a lot!" Brooke said as she pouted.

"Why not…" Haley couldn't end her sentence because Brooke was already almost knocking her down as she hugged her.

"This will be so great!" Brooke said as she smiled wildly. She then hugged Nathan again tightly. "I'm… so… happy."

"You deserve it Brooke Baker!" Nathan said as he smiled down at her. He then moved his attention to Julian and playfully bumped his shoulder with a fist. "And you too!"

~X~

Eventually, the Bakers were alone again. The kids were getting ready for bed and were currently brushing their teeth. Davis was finished first and ran out of the bathroom, into the living room and jumped onto the couch

"I'm six. I'm six. I'm alreeeeeeady six!" he said as he jumped up and down happily.

"Yes, you are!" Julian answered happily as he continued cleaning the mess that was left from the party. "But now it's time for bed!"

"Okay!" Davis said and jumped down from the couch.

"Wow! He's not complaining. He must be really older!" Julian joked and took Brooke's hand into his. Davis then came out of his room with his blanket and looked up at his parents with a huge smile. They watched in confusion as he walked into their bedroom and put it onto the bed.

"Um… what exactly are you doing?" Brooke asked. She got her answer when Jude and Penny came in to the room with their blankets as well, jumped onto the bed and went under the blankets.

"We want to sleep in here tonight because we have to celebrate. It's our birthday and Penny's back! Pleeeeeeeeease!" Jude explained.

"Okay, if you say so! But don't you think the kids need a great big hug?" Julian said as he looked at Brooke and smirked.

In one quick movement, they jumped onto the bed with the kids. They hugged, tickled them and kissed them over and over again. The kids laughed loudly and finally laid totally exhausted, crossways in bed. Brooke and Julian went into the bathroom and got into their pajamas as well, before joining them on the bed once more. As if on cue, Bruno jumped onto the bed. Normally they pushed him down, but today was a very special day and he shouldn't be missing from the family occasion. Suddenly Julian jumped out of the bed.

"We still didn't measure you!" he said as he remembered their tradition.

"Right!" Jude and Davis said as they ran after him to the wall they needed. Brooke, Penny and Bruno followed. Right besides where they could see how big Brooke's tummy had been when she had been pregnant, there were marks and notes for every year how big they were.

"I grew a lot!" Jude said as he smiled happily.

"I grew even more and I'm still bigger!" Davis said proudly. He had always been the bigger one out of the two.

"We could start a new line for you, Penny!" Brooke suggested. Penny nodded with a smile and leaned against the wall.

"You're way smaller!" Jude said as he smiled. He pointed at the lines as he spoke. His were green, Davis' were blue and now Penny had a pink one. "Even when we were four we were bigger!"

"Maybe some day I'll be bigger!" Penny said and held up her hands to look bigger.

"I don't think so. You're always younger!" Jude said. He liked not being the smallest right now.

"Will I never grow taller?" Penny asked Brooke and Julian confused.

"Of course you will grow but probably not bigger than Jude or Davis!" Julian told her as he stroked her hair. He then walked back to bed and let himself fall onto it. "I'm exhausted. How about we all sleep right now!"

"I'm so excited, I can't sleep!" Jude told him as he lay down beside him and held his legs up into the air. Davis jumped onto the bed as well.

"Why are you so excited?" Brooke asked. She climbed onto the bed after Penny had jumped onto it as well.

"Because we're going to school soon, mom. It's a big deal. We'll learn a lot and will be with all the big kids." Jude replied.

"Will we be in one class?" Davis asked curiously.

"We still have to decide about that. What do you think about it?" Julian asked his boys.

"Why do you have to decide about it? We must be in one class. We always were!" Jude said shocked as if his parents had turned nuts.

"Will I be in their class too?" Penny asked and looked sad when Brooke shook her head.

"No sweetie, you have to wait two years but you'll be at the same school as Jude and Davis!" Brooke said. She then realized her mistake. She had just kind of told the kids that Penny would stay with them but obviously none of them realized her slip up.

"Okay, how about we sleep now?" Julian suggested. "It's already ten, way past your bedtime and I'm so tired."

"But we aren't!" Davis said even as he yawned. "Can we play the eye game? Maybe we will win now because we're older!"

"Okay, close your eyes but since you're older we'll make it fifteen minutes now!" Julian said as he smirked.

"You have to close your eyes for fifteen minutes and if you're still awake then, then you can stay up for one hour more" Brooke explained to Penny.

"We've only won one time!" Jude told her as he lay down and closed his eyes. So did Penny and Davis.

"Are fifteen minutes over?" Davis asked after five minutes.

"No! No talking!" Brooke told him and he held his hand over his mouth and laughed.

Brooke and Julian looked down at the three cuties. The three together were their present and future. Everything they had wished for. They looked at each other and whispered that they loved each other and then lay down as well. The kids were already sleeping peacefully.


	13. Telling the boys

_**Hey everyone! I hope you can enjoy the great weather as well and spend a lot of time outside :). I assume I lost some readers/reviewers but I'm still very happy that some of you stick with my story! So thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter** **and letting me know what you think is a big present for me :)**_

_**xxxxxxxx**  
><em>

The next week was a very happy one for the Baker's. Penny was more like her old self, but was still little clingy. However, all in all everyone was happy. Brooke and Julian still hadn't talked to the kids about the adoption but in two days time, it would be official. Penny would be their adopted daughter and a new chapter in their lives would begin. Both of them loved the idea of having a daughter in their family. They couldn't wait for the day to arrive and were hugging the children non-stop. While Julian and Brooke were in the living room they heard Davis and Penny arguing. The two of them could be very stubborn and fought about anything. They were just like real siblings that had known each other for a long time.

"That's mine!" Davis screamed at Penny.

"No, it's mine!" Penny yelled as she held a toy behind her back.

"Give it back to me!" Davis bellowed as he pushed her to the ground and tried to pull it out of her hand. Nobody wanted to give up and they wrestled around. As usual Davis won the fight and ran out of the room, followed by Penny who was whining loudly and trying to get the toy back.

"What's going on?" Julian asked Davis and Penny a little annoyed.

"Penny stole my toy." Davis pouted as he held the toy into the air so that Penny could not get it.

"Did not! It's mine!" Penny defended herself and jumped up.

It wasn't even a toy both of them were very fond of. Brooke and Julian were always amazed about siblings' interaction. Both of them had no siblings and therefore never had experienced the relationship to one. However, they were more than happy that their children wouldn't grow up alone.

"Well, let me see. Actually this one is Jude's." Julian told them as he took the toy from Davis and saw the 'J' that was written on the toy. Jude was always the one who wasn't fighting that much. He tried to avoid such arguments and therefore had signed all his toys a long time ago. Contrary to Davis he was not losing his stuff all the time.

"What? Then where is mine?" Davis asked shocked.

"And mine?" Penny asked as well.

"Don't say everything I say," Davis said as he rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room. Penny wanted to follow him but he pushed her out of the boys' room. "Today only boys are allowed to come inside."

"I wanna play with you." Penny whined again but Davis shook his head.

"Go play in your room!" Davis screamed at her and slammed the door.

Sometimes he could be pretty bossy and somehow he reminded everyone of Brooke when he was like that. Brooke and Julian looked at each other and rolled their eyes. A cranky Davis was never a good sign because in the end he would make everyone miserable by teasing and yelling at them. Julian walked into Davis' room to find out why he was so mad.

"Hey buddy," he said as he walked inside and saw him looking through a comic. Julian sat down beside him and placed his arm around his small shoulders. "Are you mad?"

"Yes!" Davis admitted angrily. He put the comic down and crossed his arms, but didn't look up at his dad.

"Are you mad at me?" Julian asked.

"No!" Davis pouted.

"At mom?" Julian continued.

"No!" Davis replied again.

"At Jude?" he asked.

"No!" Davis mumbled.

"At Penny?" Julian asked. She was the only other person left.

"Yes." he finally told him.

"Maybe you can tell me why?" Julian asked him carefully as he suppressed a smile. He was so happy right now that even the fights between Penny and Davis were a very good sign for him. It showed him that everything would be all right in the end.

"Because she won't leave me alone at kindergarten, dad!" Davis whined.

They had decided to put Penny back in kindergarten with the boys. Of course she had cried every day as she was scared that someone would take her again. Somehow Jude, Lydia and Davis had taken that fear a little from her because they were with her.

"Do you know why she won't leave you alone at times?" Julian smiled a little at his behavior. It was just like big brothers would sometimes react to little annoying siblings.

"No! It's annoying, dad!" Davis whined and kicked a toy in frustration.

"Well, because she likes you very much and you're like a big brother to her. Maybe she's a little scared that someone would take her away from us again and…" Julian said but Davis cut him off before he could finish.

"But you told us that it wouldn't happen again and I believe you!" Davis said as he rolled his eyes and let himself fall backwards onto his bed with a loud sigh.

"I don't know if you remember it but when you were younger and went to kindergarten for the first time, you cried a lot and didn't want to go." Julian told him as he lay on his back as well. He always loved the moments where he was alone with one child. These moments always emphasized how different they could be.

"Really? It must have been Jude. I don't cry so much," Davis pouted confused.

"No, actually it was you who cried and clung to Jude. Just like Penny clings to you two now!" Julian explained him and remembered that all of them had been shocked that it hadn't been the other way around. "But you had Jude and finally you didn't cry any more and now you like it there. Penny will stop clinging to you as well when she feels safe."

"Yes, but soon we'll be in first grade and then she will be alone in kindergarten. She has to stop being scared. I won't be there all the time." Davis said. Although he complained, he also loved being the protector.

"Don't worry, buddy. She will stop being scared and it's not your duty to protect her. It's mine and your mom's." Julian told him as he hugged him tightly.

"You can't go to kindergarten with her. Dad, you're too old." Davis said seriously and made Julian laugh out loud.

"Of course not but everyone is scared from time to time but these feelings go away," Julian explained to him. "So, are you looking forward to first grade?"

Julian could tell that something else was bothering Davis. While Jude had started to practice reading and writing every day and had talked about school nonstop, Davis had avoided this theme a little.

"I don't want to leave kindergarten." Davis suddenly said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh come here," Julian said as he put his arm around him and pulled him closer. "You don't have to be afraid. I know it's a little scary because you'll meet new people and have new teachers. But you have to remember that everyone in your class will be a little scared, not only you. You'll make new friends and learn a lot."

"Can't I stay in kindergarten?" Davis asked as his tears now rushed down his face. "I don't want to go to school."

Brooke heard Davis crying and came into the room with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" she sat down on the bed as well and patted his back. Davis immediately slung his arms around her waist and cried into her chest.

"I don't want to go to school!" he sobbed loudly. Brooke and Julian looked at each other with pity on their faces.

"You don't have to cry. You'll like it. Trust me, it'll be fun and you'll meet many nice people." Brooke said as she pulled him onto her lap. He then buried his head in the crook of her neck and cried into her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked as he came into the room with wide eyes. He hated to see his brother crying and he could feel that something was really bothering him. He sat down in the middle of his parents and patted Davis' back.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked worried.

"No." Davis mumbled as he shook his head and wiped his tears sadly. He couldn't even explain what he was so scared of.

"Is it because of school?" Jude asked and then rolled his eyes when Davis nodded. "I already told you that I'll be there. It's scary for me too but we'll learn a lot and meet new people. And if they're not nice to us then we got each other and we won't be nice to them either."

Brooke and Julian were always amazed when Jude started talking like a grown-up and listened as they got proud smiles on their faces.

"But I want to stay in kindergarten!" Davis whined and cuddled closer to Brooke.

"I don't want to and nobody would be there from our group. Not even Lydia," Jude said and for the first time Davis realized that it would be pretty boring to stay there without his friends, "You'd be with the small kids who are as old as Penny. They'd annoy you a lot because they act like babies. But we aren't babies any more. That's why we go to school, right mom?"

"Yes that's right!" Brooke answered. She loved the relationship between her boys. They could always find the right words to calm each other down somehow.

"How about you try to throw these scary feelings away and wait until the first day of school. We'll all go with you and wait outside until it's over and nothing is going to happen!" Julian said as he squeezed Davis' hand and was glad that he had already calmed down a little.

"Okay!" Davis whispered.

"I'm so proud of you!" Brooke kissed his head and held him tightly. She looked at Jude and said. "And of you too!"

"We know!" Jude said with a wide smile. "You always say that!"

"Yeah, because we are!" Julian said as he slung his arms around Jude and pulled him onto his lap. Jude laughed loudly while Davis snuggled closer to his mom. Brooke could feel that in the end he'd love school.

All of them suddenly looked at each other in confusion when they heard loud music coming from Penny's room. They got up, headed out of the boy's room and opened her door. Penny was dancing and singing into a brush on her bed with make-up on her face. She jumped up and down and giggled loudly as Bruno almost fell off the bed. She didn't realize that she was being watched and continued. Brooke and Julian looked at each other and smiled. Jude and Davis laughed as they went over to her.

"You're such a girl!" Davis said as he pointed at her.

"Yeah because I am a girl!" Penny said and stuck out her tongue. She screamed when Davis jumped onto the bed and tackled her down. He then sat on top of her to tickle her. She laughed and tried to get free but she had no chance. "Stoooooop!"

"Hey, you're always on my side!" Davis complained with a smile when Jude helped Penny as hepushed Davis down.

"Not always!" Jude said and jumped with Penny on the bed.

"Who do you like more? Jude or me?" Davis asked Penny. She looked from one to another and then pointed at Bruno.

"You like Bruno more than us?" Davis asked madly. Penny shrugged her shoulders and continued jumping up and down on her bed. She ran outside when Jude and Davis decided to chase her both.

"Help me!" she giggled and wrapped her arms around Julian's legs. The boys pulled her away from him and tickled her merciless.

"Boys! Not so rough!" Julian said and shook his head. These three kids could definitely make a mess. When Bruno joined the little wrestling scene, the kids giggled even more.

"Stop it now. I don't want anyone to get hurt and it's time to eat," Brooke told the kids. "Kids, get out of your shirts or everything will land on them again."

"We have a washing machine." Jude said to Brooke as the three threw their shirts onto the floor.

"And who has to wash all of it all the time?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"You and Daddy!" he replied.

"Right. It's not fun work and we don't need to wash every day," Brooke told him and sat down to eat. It didn't take long before their faces were red with spaghetti sauce. Penny even managed to get her tummy full of it as well. She laughed loudly when Bruno licked the sauce. It tickled a lot.

"Bruno. Me too." Davis put some sauce onto his tummy and immediately Bruno came over to him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop that!" Brooke told him and sent Bruno away. "We're not turning this house into a pigsty!"

"Pigs are very clean, mom." Jude told her.

"Right now you three look like pigs. Not very clean to me." Brooke told the kids laughed loudly.

"Especially Penny. She always eats like a pig." Davis pointed at her.

Right on cue her plate fell down onto her lap, which was now full of spaghetti and sauce. She picked it up and put it into the plate with her hands again. Brooke and Julian just shook their heads. This girl would definitely have to learn eating with manners one day. They didn't yell at her because they knew that she hadn't done it on purpose. She looked ridiculous with all the make-up on her face. Julian pulled her into the bathroom after dinner.

"You're not allowed to wear make-up until you're thirty!" he said as he smiled at her. Brooke watched them from outside. Somehow she loved seeing Julian with Penny; his soon to be daughter.

"Why?" Penny asked and closed her eyes when Julian used a wet napkin to begin removing the make up and sauce.

"Because I said so. Make-up is for adults." Julian explained.

"But I like it!" Penny said as Julian held her chin and tried to clean her face.

"I don't care. You're my baby girl and you mustn't grow up fast!" Julian said as he squeezed her nose. Penny smiled at him in response. "Now let's do your lips! God, how much lipstick did you put on?"

"A lot!" Penny smiled and then looked into the mirror. "Now I'm me again!"

"Yes, you are!" Julian laughed. He opened the cupboard under the sink and took out some cream to put it on her nose.

"Hey!" she complained with a smile and wiped it away. She then noticed something in the cupboard that caught her attention. She held it up and asked. "What's that?"

Penny held a tampon in her hand and looked at it in confusion. Julian immediately took it and tried to think how to explain what it was.

"That's something your mom uses to uh," he stopped when he realized that he had just called Brooke her mom. Brooke watched him in amusement. "When uh, she has her period."

"What's the period?" Penny asked confused. She didn't even realize that Julian had called Brooke her mom.

"Um… well… it's something only women have. One day you'll get it too!" Julian told her as he stuttered a little.

"Like a present?" Penny asked confused again.

"Um… something like that!" Julian said and hoped that she would stop asking him. Penny looked at Brooke when she saw her standing in the doorway.

"That's yours!" she said as she gave Brooke the tampon.

"Thank you!" Brooke said as she stroked a hand over her hair. She then laughed at Julian when Penny was outside.

"I guess you've got to train a little before our kids start asking all those questions," She kissed him softly and burst out laughing again. "I have never seen my period as a present."

"Oh come on, gimme a break," Julian told her. "I was not prepared for that question."

"You're so sweet. I guess I'll be the one explaining to her the exact meaning one day!" Brooke said as she patted his back.

"Nope, she'll never grow. She'll always stay this cute and innocent!" Julian said and hugged his wife tightly. "And a period is like a present. Without it we wouldn't have three amazing kids!"

"I like that. Three kids!" Brooke whispered and looked shocked at Jude and Davis when they ran into the room.

"Mooooom. Why don't we get a present as well when we're adults?" Jude asked.

"It's not fair that only women get the period!" Davis added. Brooke hid her head against Julian's chest as she tried not to laugh. However, Julian pushed her to them.

"It's your turn now, honey!" he said as he grinned.

"Oh you!" Brooke pointed at Julian who quickly left the bathroom. She then began to explain why to her boys.

~X~

"I'm wondering how they'll take it." Brooke whispered to Julian the next day.

They were walking hand in hand to the kindergarten to get the boys. Penny was already at Quinn's house and was playing with Logan. Tomorrow she would be their daughter. It would be official. They had decided to talk to the boys first while they were alone.

"Finally!" Davis said when Brooke and Julian came inside the kindergarten. "What took you so long? Aunt Quinn got Penny way earlier. Why aren't we allowed to play with Logan too?"

"We're only five minutes late." Brooke smiled but could tell that the twins were in a bad mood.

"Five minutes are too long. We waited for like hours," Davis pouted. "Why can't we play with Logan too? He's our friend too?"

"We want to spend the day with you two. Now stop whining." Julian told him. The boys looked a little madly up at him and then followed their parents to the car.

"Where are we going?" Jude asked confused when he looked out of the window.

"Well, how would you like it if I tell you that me and daddy have a whole basket full of yummy stuff in the back and we're driving to the lake to have a picnic? And we also have your bathing suits in the back?" Brooke looked back and loved the expression on their faces.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeah," the boys yelled and started to sing. "We're going to have a picnic."

"Did you add a surprise again?" Jude asked excited and high fived with his brother when Brooke nodded. They loved spending time at the lake. Jude then frowned as she asked. "Why couldn't Penny come with us? That's not really nice. She has never been there."

"Well, we wanted to talk to our sons a little bit. Penny will be having lots of fun with Logan." Julian answered.

"About what?" Davis asked curiously as they finally reached the lake.

They then got out of the car. They took the basket and blankets and walked over to the lake. Nobody was there and the boys immediately put on their swimming shorts. Brooke and Julian changed too and jumped into the water.

"Moooom. It's hard to swim like that. You're too heavy." Davis whined. Brooke had her arms around Davis while he tried to swim.

"Is your mom teasing you?" Julian asked. He grinned and suddenly grabbed Brooke's feet and pulled her under the water. The boys laughed loudly when Brooke surfaced and coughed.

"Julian! You know that I hate that." Brooke said. Nevertheless, she smiled and slung her feet around his waist from behind, hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss.

"Look, I can do a roll." Jude said proudly. Everyone clapped and Julian threw them into the lake again and again.

~X~

"That was fun!" Davis said as he slumped down onto the blanket with a towel around his body.

"Can we get our surprise now?" Jude asked curiously as he shivered a little.

"Come here," Brooke said as she pulled him onto her lap to warm him. His lips were already a little blue. "This is for you and that's for you."

They both looked a little perplexed at the huge packages before they ripped them open eagerly.

"That's the one I wanted. How did you know?" Davis asked excited. Jude loved his first schoolbag as well and looked inside.

"There are already pencils in there." He told his parents.

"Of course there are. So because you start school soon, we thought that you needed a cool bag. Be careful with them!" Julian told his cute boys. "Now let's eat something. I'm starving."

"Me too!" Brooke said and opened the basket that was full with lots of tasty food.

~X~

"I'm so full!" Jude said after a while. They were all lying on the blanket and enjoying the warm weather.

"What would you think if Penny would really become part of our family?" Julian suddenly asked curiously.

"Like adopting?" Jude asked immediately and threw a stone into the water.

"Yes, your mother and I want to adopt her. That means that…" Julian began, but Jude cut him off.

"A girl in kindergarten is adopted. She didn't come out of her mom's tummy but she's still her mom. And she has three brothers." Jude interrupted him.

"Then Penny is our sister and you are her parents. We have to share you then." Davis said and Brooke and Julian nodded.

"What would you think about that? And even though you would have to share us, we'd still have the same time for you and-" Brooke stuttered a little but Jude interrupted her excited.

"Davey, then you don't have to beat up the stupid Brian any more." He said to his brother.

"What?" Brooke and Julian asked shocked.

"Brian always teases us and said that Penny has no parents and that we're not her brothers. But now we are and he can't tease us with that any more." Jude explained.

"So you would be okay with that?" they had not expected it to be that easy but both boys just nodded. Brooke and Julian knew that they probably didn't really understand the meaning of forever, but they were relieved that they had taken it that easily for now.

"Can we swim a little more, now?" Davis asked as if this wasn't a big deal for them.

The next step would be telling Penny. Although she didn't talk about her mother any more and obviously liked it with them, they were still excited to see how she would react.

xxxxxxx

_**What did you like? What didn't you like? More drama? More family moments? More Scotts/Bakers? More... let me know!** _


	14. Telling Penny

**_First of all: Thanks to the best beta ever Leeese! You are amazing. I love how you help me and that you even review and tell me what you think of the chapters!_**

**_ davis-baker: Yeah, I hope that I can show that they become a real family who support and love each others!  
><em>**

**_ StephieBoo: Thank you so much for letting me know that you still read my story!_**

**_ rainbowbright108: Yeah, I love Julian and Penny too. I guess I added another sweet moment)_**

**_ sarabeth08: There will be more Brooke/Penny moments in the future! I promise! I tried to add some sweet moments into this one!  
><em>**

**_And to everyone who read it but didn't review: Thanks for still sticking with my story!_**

**_xxxxxxxxx  
><em>**

An hour later Clay and Quinn walked over to them. They had Logan and Penny with them and they ran up to them.

"Logan, Penny! Come inside the water." Davis yelled.

"I'm cooooming!" Logan screamed loudly and promptly jumped in.

"Me too!" Penny yelled. She set off running and tried to be as fast as Logan was.

"Wait, wait, wait! Do you have sun cream on?" Brooke asked her.

"Logan does but little missy there said that she never needs it." Quinn said as she laughed and stroked Penny's hair.

"Come here." Brooke told her. Penny reluctantly did and Brooke put the sun cream on her, while she wiggled around in protest. Even more so when Brooke put the water wings on her.

"I want to play now too!" Penny whined a little.

"So, now you can go!" Brooke said. She gave her a soft clap on her bottom and Penny immediately ran into the shallow part of the water happily and splashed with the boys.

"So how did it go?" Clay asked as he took a beer.

"Pretty well actually," Brooke answered him as they watched the kids. "We're a little more concerned how to tell Penny. We told the boys that they shouldn't tell her anything for the moment."

~X~

"Mom and dad are going to adopt you!" Davis said when the four were sitting in a little boat.

"What's that?" Penny asked confused.

"That means that they'll be your mom and dad too! It's like my mom. My mom adopted me too. She's not my real mom because my real mom died when I was born. So I have two!" Logan said happily.

"And we're your big brothers so you have to do whatever we say." Davis added.

"That's not true. Only when I want to." Penny answered. All four kids screamed loudly when suddenly the boat was flipped over and they landed in the water.

"Dad! You scared us!" Logan said as he splashed Clay who laughed loudly.

"Well, I'm a sea monster. You should all start swimming very fast!" Clay said.

He then pretended to be a huge sea monster. The kids didn't need telling twice and quickly tried to get away from him. Brooke and Quinn laughed when they saw the kids trying to get away from Clay. They laughed even more when Julian joined in.

"Clay, not so rough!" Quinn said when he pushed Davis and Logan into the sand and began to cover them with it.

"Eeewww." They both said as they laughed loudly. Julian did the same with a laughing Jude. Then they threw them into the water again and jumped in after them.

Penny walked over to Quinn and Brooke and sat down on the blanket.

"They're crazy!" she said to the adults as she shook her head.

"Yes, they are. And I married the craziest one." Quinn said in a voice that was full of love.

"Why?" Penny looked up at her.

"Well, because I love him very, very much." Quinn told her as she pulled out a towel and threw it over Penny. She then began to dry the little girl.

"Just like my new mom and dad, right?" Penny asked a little confused and looked up at Quinn with big eyes.

"What did you say, honey?" Brooke asked shocked and stopped eating. She had an assumption why Penny had said that but hoped that she was wrong. Penny looked up at her and wrapped her arms around her neck as she cuddled into her.

"Is my mom dead?" she whispered sadly. "Davis said that you alopt me and then you and Julian are my parents. And Logan said his real mom is dead and now he has two."

"I'm going to join the guys." Quinn said. She knew that the two needed a moment alone; a mother and daughter moment. Brooke could've slapped herself right then. Of course her boys would tell her. Brooke lay down with Penny on the blanket and took a deep breath as she held Penny in her arms.

"Your mother isn't dead, honey. She's so sick that she can't take care of you any more. That is why we want to adopt you. We love you so much and want you to become part of our family. You already are but that will make it official," Brooke explained. Penny was still lying in her arms with the towel wrapped around her whole body and Brooke could see the confusion in her eyes. Brooke kissed her nose softly. "It's too much to understand now. Maybe when you're older you will. But I promise you everything will be okay."

"I like it with you. You don't hit me and I can play a lot." Penny said as she rubbed her eyes and snuggled closer to Brooke's chest again. As usual she took her thumb into her mouth.

"See, that's all that matters, now!" Brooke whispered to her. "We will take care of you."

"Do I call mommy and daddy to you then?" Penny whispered and looked up. She was still confused and didn't really know what she was feeling.

"Penny, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. It is your decision." Brooke told her gently.

"Logan calls Aunt Quinn mommy." Penny said and clung to Brooke.

"Yes, he does but that doesn't mean that you have to. If you want, then you can do it. But if it feels weird then you don't have to." Brooke told her honestly. She didn't want to push her at all.

"You're a good mommy," Penny whispered and leaned against Brooke's chest.

"Thank you, honey and you're a good child." She said as she kissed Penny's cheek.

"Will my other mommy never come back?" Penny asked with a sad tone. Brooke didn't really know how to answer. She felt that Florence didn't deserve Penny's love at all.

"I don't really know sweetie. Maybe one day you will meet her again but it won't be for a long time. Right now she needs to get better. I know it's hard to understand and it's confusing, but Julian and I will always take good care of you." Brooke told her.

"Yes, we will." Julian confirmed as he lay down beside them and snuggled closer to them. Quinn had told them that his boys had revealed that they would adopt Penny.

"Julian! You're still wet." Brooke complained when his cold hand touched her shoulders.

"Ewwwww!" Penny said and laughed when Julian sandwiched her in between him and Brooke. She had no chance to get out of the embrace. She stayed in between her new parents who both looked down at her with a soft smile. Suddenly Penny started to cry and hid against Brooke's chest.

"Princess, what is wrong?" Julian asked as he stroked her back soothingly. He wrapped his arms around her as well, but still Penny didn't stop. Brooke pulled her on top of her and just let her sob into her chest while she held her tightly. After some minutes Penny stopped crying and still sucked her thumb while she looked sadly at Julian.

"Can you tell us why you cried?" Brooke asked her calmly.

"I don't want to be a bad child!" Penny stuttered.

"Oh, honey. You're not a bad child. You're a wonderful, beautiful and lovely little girl, who we love very much. That's why we want you to be a part of our family. We'd love to have you as our daughter." Brooke said as she carefully placed her between both of them and they held her hands as Penny looked up sadly.

"But… my… my mom said that…" Penny stuttered again. Brooke and Julian wished that they had saved Penny way earlier from what Florence had put her through.

"Princess, your mom wasn't right. You're not a bad child, you're a good one. My favorite girl on the whole planet. Do you think we would want to adopt a bad child?" Julian told her softly. Penny looked up at him and then shook her head. "That's right. We want to adopt you because you're such an amazing kid. We love you so much and everything you do makes us happy."

"But sometimes I do things you don't like!" Penny said sadly. She still wasn't sure whether she should believe everything they were telling her.

"Well, so do Jude and Davis but that doesn't mean that we don't love you. All of you!" Brooke said as she kissed her cheek.

"Maybe my other mom was confused because sometimes she takes the white stuff and then she gets scary and weird," Penny said sounding like an adult. Brooke and Julian nodded. Penny suddenly jumped up as she asked. "Can you adopt Bruno as well? I don't want him to go away and…"

"He's already adopted!" Brooke answered as she wrapped an arm around her and pulled her between herself and Julian once again. She saw how scared Penny looked at the thought that Bruno might be separated from her again.

"Really?" Penny asked hesitantly. But she had a huge smile on her face as she did. Julian nodded and put the towel around her freezing body again. "What did he say?"

"Well, what do you think he said?" Julian asked curiously.

"He was probably very happy because Bruno hated to be hit. Sometimes my… um… mom wasn't really nice to him and then he yowled. That's why we stayed on the streets sometimes. But he was always scared because he hates the dark and some people weren't so nice. But now he loves it with you two. Maybe he can call you mom and dad?" Penny rambled as she reached out and touched Brooke's and Julian's faces and smiled. Both of them knew that she was talking about herself in some way.

"Of course he can!" Julian answered. Penny nodded.

"Yeah, I think he'd like that. And he likes Jude and Davis. I think he'll be happy." She said.

"We hope so!" Brooke smiled. She loved hearing Penny's rambling. It was always very cute. Penny nodded again.

"Of course. He loves you like this much!" Penny said as she opened her arms to show them how much she meant.

"We love him too!" Julian smiled. He then slung his arms around her and began to tickle her.

"Noooo!" Penny laughed loudly and wiggled around. Finally Julian stopped and just held her tightly. She just leaned her head on his chest and looked at Brooke without saying anything. Brooke could tell that she was tired because her eyelids were drooping. But she also knew that if Penny would sleep now she'd wake up at night and keep them awake with her talking.

"How about we go into the water again?" Brooke suggested. Julian nodded and stood up with the small girl in his arms. Suddenly Davis ran to them with a basket full of sand and opened her pants and emptied it.

"Davis! You have nothing but nonsense in your head." Brooke said as she laughed. She was grateful as she noticed that his actions had made Penny completely awake again.

"Ewwww…" Penny said as she tried to get the sand out of her pants.

"Come on, this means revenge." Julian said as he ran with Penny to Davis. He then helped her get her revenge by dumping sand into his pants as well. In the end all of them were laughing loudly.

~X~

It was now dark and The Bakers were lying on the blanket. The kids were naked and had huge towels wrapped around them to keep the night chill off them. Their wet swimsuits were crammed into one of the swimming bags. Brooke and Julian had dressed again and they all cuddled together so that the kids wouldn't freeze. They looked up into the sky to watch the stars.

"That is Mars," Julian told them.

"That was a shooting star." Jude screamed happily.

"You have to close your eyes and make a wish." Brooke told them. The kids closed them and made a wish. Brooke and Julian did the same.

"What did you wish for?" Davis asked Jude curiously.

"We mustn't tell each other or it won't come true." Jude told him and snuggled closer to his dad. Penny was lying on top of Brooke while Davis and Jude were in the middle of their parents. Brooke and Julian knew that the kids were about to drift off to sleep when all of them stopped talking. Brooke took Julian's hand and squeezed it. They looked at each other with a smile and then at their three kids.

~X~

It wasn't easy carrying all three sleeping kids out of the car. Somehow all of them slept like a stone. Finally Julian managed to put the boys into their bed while Brooke carried Penny into her pink bed. When she laid her down and carefully put her pajama's on opened her eyes a little and looked around in confusion.

"We're home, sweetie." Brooke told her softly.

"Mommy!" Penny whispered with closed eyes. Brooke wasn't sure whether Penny really meant her or was still sleeping but when she didn't react, Penny said it again in a tired whisper. "Mommy, I want you to sleep in my bed with me! Please!"

"Of course I will. I just get changed and then come back, okay?" Brooke said as she placed the blanket over her.

Ten minutes later, Brooke walked back into Penny's room and snuggled down beside her. Penny was already sleeping but managed to cuddle closer.

"I love you!" Brooke said as she kissed her and then closed her eyes. She knew that this little girl made her life even more perfect. Penny was the daughter she had always missed.

xxxxxxxx

_**Thank you so much for taking your time. And even a BIGGER THANKS for reviewing and letting me know what you like/didn't like...**_

_**Caseyjr!  
><strong>_


	15. Bahamastime with the Scotts and Bakers

**_Because of your lovely reviews, I decided to give you the next chapter as soon as possible. Here it comes! I hope you enjoy it, you amazing readers and reviewers! Have a great sunday!  
><em>**

xxxxxxx

"It feels like we've forgotten something." Brooke said to Julian. They were in the car on their way to the airport.

"Everything is fine, honey. Bruno is with your parents, the house is locked and nothing will happen!" Julian reassured her and squeezed her hand.

It would be their first vacation as a family of five. Penny was finally adopted. It was official and nobody could imagine life without her any more. When they finally arrived at the airport the kids immediately ran to the Scotts who were already waiting for them.

"Brooke! Julian! You're late!" Haley scolded them like a mother.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry but we had to drive back again because we forgot to give mom and dad our key." Brooke said as she tried to defend herself. Haley just smiled and rolled her eyes and then looked down at the kids.

"So, are you excited?" she asked them.

"Yeeeah!" the kids yelled happily.

"And you, son?" Haley asked as she wrapped her arm around Jamie. He was looking forward to the Bahamas but he was also afraid that the four kids would get on his nerves nonstop. He loved them very much but he wasn't that young any more.

"Don't worry, Jimmy Jam. I'll make sure that my boys and girl won't annoy you nonstop!" Brooke promised as she too wrapped her arm around him.

~X~

The flight had been a nice smooth one, which they were all grateful for. The children had also been well behaved which had been a relief for the adults. Penny had been in a quiet awe as she took in the plane and looked at the clouds out of the window. They left the airport and headed to the house where they would be staying in for two weeks. They all gasped as they pulled up outside it.

"Oh my god. This is huge!" Haley said when she saw the house. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a pool, a sauna and even a big garden.

"So, how about you kids sleep in one room? Jamie, you can join them or you've got your own room and one bedroom for Brooke and me and for you two!" Julian said proudly. He had chosen this house and was glad that everybody liked it.

"Thanks, man. We're gonna have a great time." Nathan said as he patted his shoulder after he had brought the cases into the rooms.

"I want to sleep upstairs!" Davis said when he saw the loft bed.

"Me too!" Penny said as she climbed up the bed. Jude and Lydia didn't mind where they would sleep and put their stuff onto their beds.

"Kids! We're going to go to the beach!" Nathan yelled. They all jumped down from the bed and ran to the others. They all then went together to the beach and sat down on their towels.

"Can we go into the ocean?" Davis asked excited. He loved the ocean and was very excited because now that he could swim even better it would be even more fun for him.

"How about we all go?" Haley asked as she slung her arms around Davis and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet!" he answered and told everyone to run after him. Julian immediately ran fast and took Brooke with him which ended in her falling right into the water.

"Oh you!" Brooke laughed and started to splash him. Nathan had Lydia on his shoulders and walked into the ocean.

"It's so cold, dad!" Lydia whined.

"You're already complaining? Your feet didn't even touch the water!" Nathan said as he laughed. Sometimes his daughter could act like a real princess. Lydia glared at Jamie when he bumped into them on purpose and made them fall into the water.

"That's not fair!" Lydia complained and splashed her big brother. The only two who were still standing on the beach water were Penny and Jude.

"Don't you want to get in?" Penny asked Jude and looked up at him.

"No! I want to dig a deep hole." Jude said and sat down in the sand. He loved building stuff out of the sand and was happy that Penny wanted to join him.

"Can I help you?" Penny clapped her hands happily when he nodded. They took a bucket and a shovel and started digging. In the end they had dug a real deep hole and climbed into it. Penny lay down beside Jude and said. "It's like our own house!"

"Yup. Just for the two of us." Jude told her. Suddenly both of them screamed when they saw Davis looking down at them with a bucket full of water. He had that smirk on his face that would tell everyone that he had a prank in mind. Jude yelled. "Stop that!"

However, it was too late as Davis had already thrown the water into their faces. Jude immediately got out of the hole and ran after him and pushed him down in the water. Both of them laughed loudly and jumped around in the water.

"Come on in, it's cool!" Lydia yelled to Penny but she just shook her head and sat down in the sand and played with the wet sand.

"Hey Penny, don't you want to come in the water?" Jamie asked as he sat down beside her. She just shook her head again. He had a feeling that he knew why she didn't want to go in the water. "Have you ever been into the ocean? You don't have to be afraid. It's super cool!"

"But there are fishes and sharks. They can eat us!" Penny said with scared eyes.

"No, there are no sharks and the fishes don't want to eat us. They are more afraid of us. I promise!" Jamie smiled and looked at his happy family.

"Why?" Penny asked. When Jamie tried to pull her into the water, she started to whine and protest. "I don't want to go in!"

"Penny, it's really awesome. I promise you and if you don't like it, then we get out again!" Jamie told her. Penny hesitated a moment but then shook her head.

"I don't want to!" she insisted. Jamie rolled his eyes and sat down besides her. They just talked about this and that while playing with the wet sand.

~X~

"That was a great day!" Haley said when all of them piled back into the house. Nathan agreed and gave her a soft kiss on her lips as they sat on the sofa. They laughed loudly when Penny ran inside with only a swim suit on and hid under the couch. Shortly after her, Davis ran to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Is Penny in here?" he asked. Haley shook her head but Nathan pointed under the couch. Davis immediately grabbed her feet and pulled her out from underneath. She screamed happily and jumped up into Nathan's arms.

"Nooooo." she laughed when Jude joined in. He held her hands and Davis started to tickle her.

"Boys! Not so rough!" Nathan told them as he moved her out of the boys' reach. Penny had no chance against the two.

"She likes being tickled and she was teasing me." Davis said.

Penny stuck out her tongue and tried to get free. But Jude and Davis just went to her feet and each tickled one. She wiggled around that much that she fell from Nathan's arms and landed hard on the ground. All of them gasped but she just stood up and held her bottom in pain as she continued to laugh.

"Owwwww! Lydia help meeeeee!" she said as she slung her arms around Davis and held him tightly from behind and tickled him too. Davis immediately laughed loudly and both of them fell to the floor.

"Help me, Jude!" he pleaded and Jude pulled her away from his brother.

Penny ran around the couch and then jumped onto Haley's lap for help. The three children wriggled around a lot as they continued their tickle fight. Finally Jude sat on Nathan's lap and Davis on Haley's. Penny had her head laid in Jude's lap and her feet on Davis'.

"It looks like you had fun." Brooke said as she smiled down at the cute scene when she came inside. She had Lydia with her and she was eating a huge ice cream.

"I want that too!" Davis immediately said and jumped up.

"Go to the freezer and get one for all of you." Brooke told him as she smiled happily.

"Sweet!" Davis sad as he ran into the kitchen.

~X~

"Okay, kids. I think it's time to go to bed!" Haley said. It was eleven p.m. and they were still outside, running around.

"Aunt Haley! We're on vacation! We can stay up as long as we want!" Davis pouted.

"Who told you that?" Brooke asked as she laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders to walk inside with him.

"But mommy. We're so much fun right now!" Davis tried to convince her.

"You can have even more fun tomorrow. Now brush your teeth and then we'll tuck you in!" Brooke said.

"I'm first!" Lydia screamed loudly and ran into the bathroom followed by the other kids.

Eventually all four of the children were in their room and in the beds they had chosen.

"Can you read us a story, Aunt Haley?" Jude asked excited.

"Of course I can." Haley told him and sat down in his bed.

She then started to read. Lydia joined them in the bed and Davis listened from the upper bed. Penny moved to the bed Jude and Lydia were in and sat beside Lydia with her head resting on her arm. It wasn't long before almost all of them were too tired to keep their eyes open.

"Now it's time to sleep." Haley said when the story was finished. She gave everyone a kiss, before she moved to put the sleeping Penny into her bed. However, her daughter protested.

"We want to sleep in one bed, mommy!" Lydia whispered tiredly and slung her arm over Penny's stomach. Haley loved that Lydia and Penny had become this close and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then have wonderful dreams my lovely daughter!" she said as she stroked a hand through Lydia's hair and kissed her forehead again.

"I love you, mommy!" Lydia answered with closed eyes and snuggled closer to her new best friend.

"I love you too!" Haley answered proudly.

~X~

"Are the wild children asleep?" Nathan asked when his wife came outside yawning. She nodded and lay her head on his shoulder as she sat beside him. Nathan then looked at Jamie as Haley said.

"So what's with you? I think you should go to bed as well, honey!" Haley squeezed Jamie's hand. He was yawning as well and looked like he would fall asleep in any minute.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Jamie stood up, hugged everyone and then went inside.

"God, I still remember when he was four and was afraid of that racing challenge. It feels like it was only yesterday!" Brooke said tiredly.

"Yes, time's flying. We're not seventeen any more and our kids are already starting school. I can't believe it!" Haley answered.

"Well, we still have a kindergarten kid for two more years," Julian said with a wide smile.

"I don't think that she's as happy about that as you are." Brooke laughed and leaned against his shoulder like Haley had with Nathan.

"How are the boys taking leaving kindergarten?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Well, Jude seems to be very excited but Davis is a little scared. But he'll get over it," Julian replied before asking. "What about Lydia?"

"She's thrilled and she pleads to be in one class with Jude and Davis. I think we should really think about putting them in one." Haley answered.

"Yeah, maybe you're right but…" Brooke began, nut trailed off and looked to the door when she heard someone coming towards them. It was Jude who rubbed his eyes tiredly. He went over to her and onto her lap to cuddle a little. She smiled down at him as she said. "Hey, baby! It's bed time."

"I can't sleep." he lied and closed his eyes. Within a second he was asleep again.

"Your boys are cuddle monsters. Just as much as Brooke Davis was and still is!" Nathan said as he laughed. Brooke and Julian nodded happily and just let him be with them. Then they heard another one coming outside. This time it was Lydia. She walked to Nathan and sat down in his lap.

"I was looking for Jude!" she yawned and leaned against her father's chest.

"Kids, you should be in your bed!" Haley said softly.

~X~

The next morning it was already pretty hot when they all woke. The Scotts and Bakers decided to have their breakfast outside in their pajamas and enjoy the sunshine.

"It's so hot! Can we go into the pool?" Davis asked when he was done with eating.

"Sure!" Julian answered and drank his coffee. Jamie was the first one who jumped into the water with a loud scream. Jude and Davis immediately followed him and jumped in too.

"Can you throw me in?" Lydia asked her big brother.

"Of course I can." He replied. He then grabbed his baby sister by one arm and one leg and then threw her into the water. The adults watched the cute scene with happy faces.

"I just hope none of them throw up." Haley said to Brooke.

"Me too." Brooke agreed as they both pulled a face.

"You have to throw me real high!" Davis told him when it was his turn. He laughed loudly when Jamie threw him in and he ducked under.

"And you? Real high too?" Jamie asked Penny when it was her turn. She nodded and screamed loudly when he threw her into the pool.

"Jamie! She can't swim!" Brooke yelled as she and Julian immediately jumped up in shock when they saw that Penny wasn't wearing water wings like they had told her. It showed just how stubborn that Penny could be.

"Oh shit!" Jamie said as he turned around in shock and dived into the water. He surfaced with Penny in his arms. Penny smiled wildly at him.

"Did my son just swear?" Haley asked as she frowned.

"He's definitely your son with a mouth like that." Nathan told her as he grinned playfully.

"Again!" Penny said happily.

"Penny!" Brooke said with a slight angry tone as she pulled her out of the water. She then walked her over to where her water wings were. "We told you that you have to wear this. You can't swim and if you don't wear it then you have to stay out of the water."

Penny crossed her arms in front of her and then fell to her knees. She then began to display one of her temper tantrums. She started to cry loudly and finally even lay down on the floor, where she cried into her hands while she kicked around with her small feet.

"It's your decision. You can stay outside and miss all the fun or you wear the water wings and don't miss it," Brooke told her seriously. She then asked. "Do you want it or not?"

"No!" Penny sobbed and threw the water wings away.

"Okay, then I'll take them with me. You can have them if you want but you don't go into the water without the water wings." Brooke told her firmly. It wasn't the first time that they had had this discussion.

She and Julian had talked to a therapist about it. They had told them that it was a good sign when Penny opened up and showed different kinds of normal behavior; even the temper tantrums. He had told them that it was important that they wouldn't privilege her when she was doing something wrong and just treat her like they would treat the boys.

Brooke stood up and walked back over to the adults while Penny stayed on the ground. She sulked as she watched the other kids having fun. She didn't want to be the only one with water wings. The adults watched her from the table and smiled at each other.

"She reminds me so much of you, Brooke!" Nathan laughed as he teased her.

"Oh you! Why do my kids always remind you of me when they're throwing a temper tantrum and are fake crying?" Brooke replied as she gave him a pretend glare and slapped him playfully. Everyone laughed loudly but tried to be serious when Penny finally stood up and walked over to Julian. She laid her head into his lap and sobbed as he stroked her back.

"Princess, you don't have to cry. You know that you have to wear water wings. It's dangerous to stay in deep water if you can't swim." He told her softly.

He then pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her cheek. Penny immediately turned around and flung her arms around his neck and hid her face against him. For the next five minutes Penny looked sadly at all the other kids who were having fun. Julian then whispered into her ear and she nodded as she smiled. She then went over to Brooke to get her water wings.

"Here you go, baby!" Brooke said as she placed them on her arms. She then took hold of her hand when she went to run away. "Not so fast. I need a huge hug and a kiss!" Brooke smiled down at her and Penny smiled back as she immediately hugged her. She then kissed her cheek.

"Now go have fun, baby girl!" Brooke said happily. Penny then ran as fast as she could and then jumped into the pool to the others. Brooke then looked at Julian and raised and eyebrow as she asked. "What did you tell her?"

"Oh…just that she can stay up a little longer tonight if she wears the water wings" he replied with a grin.

"Julian! They are already staying up too long!" Brooke whined.

"Oh come on. Its vacation and I didn't want her to miss all the fun. She won't even know if it's longer than yesterday or not." Julian tried to defend himself.

"I can't say no to my daughter either!" Nathan said as he laughed and patted Julian's shoulder.

"And we have good news. Her last name is Baker now. Because of all the inconvenience that happened, they changed her name faster than we thought." Julian said happily. Brooke nodded and was glad to receive warm hugs from their friends.

"Why are you all hugging? You really hug a lot!" Davis asked curiously when he ran to the table to have some of his drink. He then screamed happily when Nathan caught him and hugged him tightly as well.

"That's what people do when they are happy!" Nathan said as he tickled him.

"Noooo… people have to jump into the pool when they are happy!" Davis said as he jumped down from his lap and ran to the pool. He pushed Penny into it and then jumped in as well.

~X~

"Okay, we have a game to play. Jude, Davis and I have prepared it. It's easy. Its boys against girls," Julian explained to them.

"Gimme a high five!" Haley said as she held out her hand to the girls who smiled wildly. "We will win because we are the smartest of all!"

"I'm not as smart as Jude, Aunt Haley. I can't even read!" Penny told her sadly but Haley just stroked her hair as she said.

"Being smart is about getting ideas." Haley smiled at her and Penny smiled back at her.

"There are more of you than us!" Lydia complained and pointed at the boys.

"Can I not play? I have an important… um… skype talk!" Jamie said as he blushed. T the adults knew that it must be Madison.

"Okay, boy! You can stay here but come to the sea afterwards!" Nathan told him. Jamie immediately ran inside while the eight others walked to the beach that was right in front of them.

"Okay, the first task is to dig a deep hole in one minute. The deepest wins. It's my task!" Jude said. All of them then started and laughed loudly.

"Heeeeey! You cheat!" Brooke whined when Nathan and Julian threw their sand into their hole again.

"We would never!" Nathan laughed and continued.

"We won, we won, boys rule, boys rule!" The four males said as they danced in a circle.

"Haha!" Jude said as he stuck out his tongue and looked at Haley, Brooke, Penny and Lydia.

"But you cheated! That wasn't fair!" Lydia whined and pushed sand into their hole as well. "Boys always cheat. Especially you two!"

"Okay, the next task is easy. Now that you have a hole it has to be filled with water. You run as fast as possible to the sea with the bucket and fill it. Then run back, pour it into the hole and then give it to the next person." Nathan explained.

They all started again. First it was Brooke against Julian. He was faster than her and this annoyed her a lot. So in the water she just kicked his bucket.

"You did not do that!" Julian said as he looked at her and smirked. She then screamed when Julian threw her over his shoulder.

"Nooo, my bucket!" Brooke screamed. She then held her nose when Julian threw her into the water. But she surfaced fast and ran to her teammates to put the water into the hole.

"You cheated, mom!" Jude pointed at her.

"Oh really? Then tell me, what did you guys just do mere minutes ago?" Brooke asked as she stuck out her tongue as well.

Haley and Nathan came back at the same time. Both of them were covered in sand and were laughing. Now Lydia and Davis were running as fast as possible and then gave the emptied bucket to Jude and Penny. Jude was faster than Penny and smiled proudly.

"Run, run, run!" Brooke, Haley and Lydia clapped. When Penny tried to run with the full bucket, it didn't look like an easy task. She ran so fast that in the end, she fell over her own feet. She ended up landing inside the hole with the bucket and ducked under the water. She surfaced with a shocked face.

"Oh no!" she said as she spluttered. All of them laughed loudly, as the girls chanted.

"We won, we won. Yes, we won! You boys are losers!"

"It's just because your hole wasn't as deep as ours and Penny is in it!" Jude whined.

"Don't worry, we have a lot more tasks and usually girls are not as good as boys!" Nathan said to him.

"Oh, is that so?" Haley asked.

She then quickly pulled the waistband of his shorts outwards and poured a full bucket of sand into them before Nathan could even react. The girls laughed as Haley ran away from him and he gave chase. He had sand pouring down his legs as he did. In the end the adults were acting like children and the four kids were shaking their heads.

"It's going to take me ages to get this sand out of some certain places," Nathan said quietly as he caught Haley. He grinned at her and whispered. "When the kids are in bed, you're going to help me make sure I get rid of every grain of sand from where you just poured it."

"Our parents are crazy!" Lydia said. She then laughed when she saw how Julian and Nathan threw Haley and Brooke into the water. "Lets go swimming!"

"No, I want ice cream!" Davis said. He then showed her some money that he had in his bag. "It's what's left from my birthday. We can buy lots of ice cream."

"It's right there!" Lydia pointed behind her. They tried to ask their parents but they were so into their little teasing game that they didn't really pay attention.

"Let's just go there. It's not far away!" Davis suggested.

"Okay!" all three agreed and jumped up.

"Can I have two small bowls instead of a big one?" Penny asked as she leaned against Davis slightly while they walked. They had to cross over a small street and made sure that they all looked to the left and right.

"You have to hold my hand!" Jude said as he took Penny's hand into his.

"Why?" Penny asked as she took it back.

"Because you're the youngest and you are not allowed to get lost. And we're crossing over a road!" Davis told her. He then took her hand while Jude did the same.

"I've crossed over many roads by myself and I never got lost." Penny whined.

~X~

"Where are the kids?" Haley asked confused when they headed back onto the beach. They immediately started calling for them and looked around in panic.

"They know that they're not supposed to walk around on their own!" Nathan said in a tone that was laced with anger and worry. He then asked some people on the beach whether they had seen them.

~X~

Meanwhile the kids continued walking happily with their ice cream. They didn'y really pay attention to the way they were going. They went into various different stores to look at toys. But in the end they realized that they were lost.

"No, I think it's that way!" Davis said.

"No! It's this way." Jude yelled at him.

"I agree with Jude, we came from there!" Lydia said and pointed at the way.

"Fine! But I'll take this way. It's the right one!" Davis yelled at them.

"We shouldn't split up!" Lydia said as she looked at him in shock.

"Then come my way!" Davis told her and started to walk.

"You are so annoying. It's not the right one and not everyone has to do what you say!" Jude argued and walked away from Davis with his arms folded. Lydia and Penny looked at each other in confusion, before Lydia followed Jude as Penny did the same with Davis.

~X~

"Look! There is our hole!" Lydia said after they had been walking for a few minutes. She started running and wondered when nobody of her parents were there.

"Are you missing your parents?" a woman asked them and both kids nodded. "They're looking for you. Just stay here."

"See, this was the right way!" Jude said as he smiled. He then frowned worriedly as he said. "But now Davis and Penny are lost!"

"See, I told you guys not to split up! But you never listen to me!" Lydia moaned and crossed her arms in front of her. "We are in trouble. When I'm with you, I'm always in trouble. That's not fair!"

~X~

"I think it's the wrong way!" Penny told Davis as he held her hand protectively. "We can ask someone."

"Nobody knows mom and dad. That's nonsense!" Davis pouted.

"My feet hurt. I can't walk any more." Penny said as she sat down on the ground and sighed in frustration.

"Well, you have to!" Davis said as he pulled her up again mercilessly and continued walking.

~X~

"Where the hell have you been? Where are Davis and Penny?" Nathan yelled as he ran to Lydia and Jude when he saw them sitting beside their holes. He then hugged them both, relieved that they were safe, as Lydia explained everything to him. They then started looking for the last two kids. Brooke, Haley and Julian ran to the two kids as well and hugged them tightly.

"Are you all right?" Brooke asked worriedly. Jude nodded.

"We will talk about it when we've found Davis and Penny. You won't let go of my hand for the rest of today. Do you understand me?" Julian said harshly and took Jude's hand. Jude nodded guiltily. Haley did the same with Lydia.

"We didn't want to get lost, mom!" she whined.

"God, where are they? Of course it's those two are still lost. They have nothing but nonsense in their head!" Brooke said as she pouted. She then stopped in her tracks as she saw Penny and Davis. They were playing with a bunch of other kids in the sand and laughing loudly. "I can't believe it. Davis and Penny Baker. You get over here, immediately!"

Before Penny and Davis could even stand up, Julian and Brooke had walked to them, grabbed their arms and pulled them away.

"Mom, we're playing with them!" Davis whined.

"You've got to be kidding me. You two had us worried sick. You know that you mustn't go somewhere without us." Brooke said as she and Julian knelt in front of them. They pointed at them as they told them off. They continued yelling at them until all four were sobbing.

"We didn't want to get lost!" Davis screamed back and made Brooke's fury rise further.

"Okay, this is enough. We're going back _now_!" Brooke took Davis' and Penny's hand while Julian took Jude's and Nathan Lydia's as they walked back to the house.

~X~

"You sit her for six minutes now. You don't talk and you think about what you've done wrong. We don't want this to happen again or this vacation is over. For all of you, okay?" Haley said in an authoritive tone as she looked down at the four kids. Each nodded as they let their tears slip down their faces. Then she went to the veranda with the others and looked at her watch. They could see that the kids took their punishment seriously and didn't talk to each other.

"Heeeey, kids. How was it at the beach?" Jamie came down to all of them and hugged them happily from behind. He looked confused at them as he saw their tears.

"Jamie! Leave them alone, please." Nathan told him. Jamie nodded and walked outside to the adults.

"What did they do?" he asked.

"Well, they decided to get ice cream on their own and were lost for an hour. We were worried sick." Julian explained to him.

"Oh!" Jamie just said and laughed as he said. "It's less drama then when Nanny Carrie kidnapped me."

"Don't remind us of that. But this wasn't your fault but today it was theirs. They know that they are not allowed to walk away." Haley said angrily. All of them totally forgot the time.

After half an hour they walked inside and had to smile. All four were sleeping where Haley had sat them. Lydia's head was rested on Davis' shoulder while Jude had his in Penny's lap.

"Seems like our yelling exhausted them." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes and took the camera to take a picture.

~X~

An hour later Jamie told the adults to come inside.

"I had to talk sense into the little ones and we arranged a play. So, I wanted to show you that these four wild children now know what they did wrong. Let's show you!" He told them. The adults sat on the couch and the four kids were in one line with Jamie stood beside them. Jamie then asked the first question. "Why aren't you allowed to buy ice cream on your own?"

"Because we're not grown-ups!" Davis said.

"Because our parents will be scared if we get lost!" Lydia answered.

"Because something bad can happen like a car hitting us." Penny said.

"Because nobody could protect us!" Jude answered.

"Okay, next question. What do you have to do if you ever get lost again which will not happen again, right?" Jamie asked. All of them nodded quickly.

"We stay there were we are and call our parents." Jude said proudly.

"We don't split up!" Lydia was next.

"That's what I wanted to say," Davis whined. "Um… we tell a grown-up that we're lost."

"We have to remember the way back?" Penny's answer sounded more like a question.

"Whose the coolest twelve year old?" Jamie asked as he smirked identically to how Nathan did.

"Jaaaamiiie!" all kids said and made everyone laugh.

"Why is it important that you listen to your parents?" he asked.

"Um… because they are our parents?" Davis said confused.

"No, because they know everything." Penny told him.

"They don't know everything," Jude rolled his eyes "We have to listen to them because they are older."

"No, because they know what is best for us and protect us." Lydia rolled her eyes as well.

"Good answer!" Nathan said to her and smiled proudly. "And what would your answer be, son?"

"Well, because your punishments are pretty annoying and I love my X-box." Jamie said as he laughed.

"Yeah, me too. I don't like getting grounded!" Davis agreed.

"So, next task. You go to your parents now and hug them and tell them what you told me." Jamie told them. The kids nodded and ran to their parents. Lydia stood in front of Haley and Nathan.

"I'm sorry, mommy and daddy and this will not happen again. I promise! Oh, and I love you!" She said as she kissed their cheeks. Nathan and Haley laughed and pulled her between them. They couldn't stay mad at her any more. Brooke and Julian had trouble trying to understand what their kids were saying, as all of them were talking at the same time.

"Stop talking. The oldest gets to talk first." Davis said to Jude and Penny.

"I'm younger by seconds. That doesn't count!" Jude said and continued talking.

"Fine, but Penny is four. You talk when we're done." Davis said bossily.

"Hey guys, don't end up fighting, okay!" Julian told them.

"Okay. We are sorry and we will listen to you." Davis started and then looked at Jude.

"And we try to stop having nonsense in our head although mine is not so full of it as theirs." He said as he touched Penny's and Davis' head. "And um… what did we want to say as well?"

"We…" Penny wanted to say something but Jude and Davis just ignored her a little.

"Oh yeah and we will never do this again. The next time we want ice cream we'll ask you first." Davis said.

"Now I don't have anything left to say? You said it all." Penny whined in the middle of them. Davis then whispered something into her ear.

"Yeah! We love you very much!" Penny said with a wide smile. Julian and Brooke pulled their three kids onto their laps.

"We love you very much as well!" they kissed their cheeks and held them tightly. The rest of the day was perfect. They spent it together at the pool with lots of laughing and joy.

Neither of them knew that back home in Tree Hill, Penny's biological mother was in their house and destroying all stuff that belonged to her daughter.

xxxxx

_**So, some of you asked me to add a little drama into it. I hope the last sentence showed that I take your reviews/massages serious!)! I'm excited what you think of it!**_


	16. School starts

"Is it that bad?" Brooke asked into the phone. Her mother was on the line and was telling her that somebody had broken into their house and that it was obvious who it had been.

"_Well, nothing major is damaged__.__ But Penny's whole room is a mess. Some things are gone, some are destroyed and she ripped out all pictures on the wall __that__ Penny was __in_." Victoria explained to her.

"I don't want our kids to know about this. Do you really think that you can clean it all up?" Brooke asked worried.

"_There are already some men in the house right now. We bought everything again and it'll look as good as before. __Your father and I have copies of the pictures too, so even they will be replaced.__ Don't worry, honey, the kids won't notice. But the __cops__ still don't know where this bitch is. I don't want my granddaughter to meet her. It'll confuse her __too much__._" Victoria answered.

"Thank you mom. That means a lot to me!" Brooke told her. She appreciated what her parents were doing for them and she was glad that she finally had the relationship with them that she had always wished for.

"_You're welcome. Just enjoy the last days __of your vacation__. Don't worry, everything will be fine._" Victoria reassured her.

"I don't think I can do that but I'll try," Brooke told her with a sigh. She then sounded unsure as she asked. "What if… what if she wants her back, mom?"

"_First of all, she can't get her back. She's your daughter now. __She's officially a__ Baker. And if she tries to get her back by force then she'll have to get through Bitchtoria_!" Victoria told her. Brooke laughed a little at this comment.

"But I don't even want her to meet her. Penny seems to be so happy and she's still a little confused on what to call us." Brooke told her worried.

"_Brooke! Stop worrying now. Enjoy __the rest of__ your vacation and we'll talk about it __when you get back to__ Tree Hill. Listen to your mom_!" Victoria said.

"Fine! Thanks again!" Brooke said. She then ended the call and lay back into Julian's arms. "I don't want her to meet her."

"Me neither!" Julian said worriedly as he pulled her tighter against his chest.

~X~

"I can't believe that it's over!" Brooke said when she opened the door to their house.

She was a little scared that it would look different, but to her surprise it looked just like it did before their vacation. Bruno greeted all of them happily and knocked the kids down in his enthusiasm. Fortunately Jude wasn't afraid any more. They had had a wonderful time together as a family and everyone could tell that they had grown even closer. Victoria and Ted came over to them and hugged everyone as well.

"How was the vacation?" Ted asked.

"Great, grandpa. We swam in the ocean a lot and Jamie showed us how to rollerblade real cool!" Jude said excitedly.

"Yeah and I learned to swim!" Penny said proudly.

"That's not true. Dad and mom only threw you from one to another. That's not swimming." Davis told her. "And we watched a movie in the cinema in 3D!"

"Wow, it sounds like you had lots of fun!" Victoria said and looked at Brooke and Julian who nodded.

"We did. But I missed Bruno!" Penny said as she slung her arms around him to cuddle with him. "Did he have a good time?"

"Yes, we did everything you told us to do. We stroked him, gave him lots of food and took long walks with him." Victoria told her.

"Good. But I hope he didn't have too much food otherwise he'll get fat." Penny replied as she studied Bruno. She then laughed as she said, "But he doesn't look fat. You did a good job."

"Thank you!" Ted and Victoria said as they burst out laughing.

"We are gonna go and unpack, okay?" Jude said and ran to his room with his luggage. Davis followed him happily while Penny ran into her room. She looked around a little confused because it seemed to look a little different but she couldn't figure out why. She shrugged it off as she jumped onto her bed.

"I missed you, bed!" she sang loudly. She didn't realize that her biological mother was watching her from outside.

~X~

Florence sat in the bush outside the Baker house and saw her cute little girl jumping on her bed. She looked happy and it broke her heart that Penny was obviously not even missing her. She promised herself that she would get her back. She had been the one that had given birth to her, not Brooke. She had named her and she shared genes with her. She couldn't believe that some court had decided that she wasn't able to take care of her.

"You are not a Baker, sweetie." Florence whispered and continued watching her daughter.

~X~

"Okay, please don't let them out of your sight." Brooke said to her parents. They just hugged her in response and pushed her out of the door after Julian.

"Come on!" Julian took her hand and pulled her to the bycicles. "Don't pull that face. Nothing bad will happen."

"Julian! We live in Tree Hill. Every day something bad happens," Brooke whined as she sat down on her bike and started driving. They ended up at a secluded spot in the woods. Brooke gave him a puzzled look as she asked. "I thought we were going to the movies?"

"Well, plans have changed." Julian said as he smirked.

He then got out off his bike and took a basket and blanket from the back. They began to walk away from their bikes hand in hand. In a few moments they had reached a lake. It was a different one to what they had taken the boys to not too long ago. Julian spread a blanket down on the ground as Brooke took in the view. She saw that they had complete privacy here too.

"It's beautiful. Why haven't we ever been here?" Brooke asked as she smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"So, I have everything we need in here." Julian said as he gave her the basket. He laughed when Brooke opened it and looked at him in confusion.

"It's empty!" she said with a perplexed expression.

"Because I just need you!" Julian said as he moved forward and kissed her softly. She leaned into his kiss as she moaned softly. Both of them had missed spending time alone. Of course they loved their kids, but sometimes having three whiny children could be pretty exhausting. Julian then pushed her down onto the blanket as he nibbled on her sweet spot on her neck.

"I like that!" Brooke whispered in a seductive tone.

She then unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Julian unfastened her blouse carefully and it met the same fate as his shirt. He then quickly snapped open her bra and flung it onto their shirts before they both started on the rest of their clothing. It didn't take long until they were both naked. Now Brooke was straddling Julian, as he thrust into her. He looked up and gave her a grin as he gently massaged her soft breasts.

"I think I'm gonna come!" Brooke moaned. She had her eyes closed as she gave in to the pleasure Julian was making her feel. Soon both of them moaned in unison before she fell down on his naked chest. Both of them were sweaty and desperately panting forbreath.

"I love you!" Julian said as he kissed her softly and nibbled at her lip.

"I love you too. How about some rest and then we'll start all over again. We could top our record." Brooke smirked. Their record was from some time ago when they had thought that Brooke couldn't have children and Julian had suggested trying all day long anyway.

"I think that will be kind of hard, but we can try." Julian answered and switched positions so that he was on top of her. He kissed her before he stood and pulled her up to walk to the lake.

"Skinny dipping!" she smiled excitedly as she jumped onto his back. Both of them went in to the water and couldn't stop touching and kissing each other.

~X~

"I think I can't have anymore sex. I'm so sore." Brooke panted as she fell down onto the blanket beneath Julian and closed her eyes. When she opened them she could tell that Julian was looking around.

"Um… where are our clothes?" he asked as he frowned. Brooke sat up slightly and looked around as well. She too couldn't see them either. "Did we leave them with the bikes?"

"No! Oh fuck." Julian said as he jumped up. He raced over to a herd of cows who seemed to be eating their clothes.

"No! Give it back!" Brooke said as she followed him. She went over to one cow and tried to pull her blouse out of its mouth. The cow mooed at her and it made Brooke jump backwards. "Julian! She ate my blouse. I just bought it!"

"They ate everything," Julian said as he laughed. He then quickly turned serious and looked a little guilty as he said. "Why did I suggest that we went on a bike ride again? We should have taken the car."

"I will not cycle naked. It'll be on the cover of every magazine." Brooke said. She then shrieked when the cow came a step forward.

"Nobody is allowed to see my wife naked except me." Julian said with a playful frown.

"What should we do?" Brooke asked.

"Let's call your parents." Julian suggested.

"Definitely not!" Brooke said as she shook her head.

"Then how are we supposed to get back fully clothed?" Julian asked as he wrapped his arms around his naked wife. She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, maybe doing some sport would bring us to an idea!"

"Julian! You're like a horny teenager today." Brooke said as she laughed. She then shrieked when he turned her around, wrapped his right arm around her waist and put his hand between her thigh. "Julian! I…shit!"

She tried to complain but fell to her knees when he started teasing her with his fingers. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her closer to him. He nudged her legs apart with his and then thrust into her. She bit her lip as she tried to steady her body with her hands on the ground but when their next orgasms hit, Brooke slumped down on the ground. He lay down on top of her and tried to get back his breath.

"Did you get any idea?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"Only new positions we could try!" he replied in a suggestive tone.

"Julian! Be serious! We've already tried everything and we're somewhere in the woods, naked and alone." Brooke told him with a sigh.

"That sounds like paradise for me!" Julian said as he laughed when she slapped him softly, "Okay, okay. I'm serious now."

Suddenly someone was standing behind them and looked down.

"Oh my god!" Brooke suddenly said and held her hand in front of her eyes. She was glad that Julian was still on top of her and covering her body. Someone was stood right behind them.

"All I see right now is a naked ass on top of my former student on my property," a familiar voice said as two towels were thrown at them. "I assume you two gave your clothes to my cows? Put on a towel and come with me!"

"This is not happening. This is _not_ happening!" Brooke mumbled as she wrapped one of the towels around her body. "Please tell me that it can't get worse, Julian!"

~X~

Ten minutes later Brooke looked down at her body and what she was wearing and cringed.

"Okay, it can get worse!" she whined. She wore a dress that looked very old fashioned and she felt like an old lady. Julian was in the living room and talking to her old teacher and she walked in after dressing.

"Brooke Davis! I thought the wild years were over." her teacher said as he smirked and then pulled her into a hug. Brooke blushed into the deepest red and looked at Julian with wide eyes. He had to laugh a little at her expression.

"How are you, Whitey?" Brooke asked and tried to change the subject as she sat down beside Julian.

"Well, not as active as you too." He replied. Brooke choked on the juice he had poured for her and blushed even more. Whitey smiled widely as he continued. "But everything is fine. I've got this old ranch and I'm enjoying the last years of my life. Hopefully I still have plenty more in me yet. But you never know! So, what's happening in yours? I read about you in some newspapers. I always knew that this head cheerleader would make it into something great."

"Well, don't believe everything that newspapers write," Brooke told him with a grin. "I'm happy. I've got all I want. An amazing husband and three kids."

"Tell me about them!" Whitey said and Brooke and Julian immediately started.

"They're starting school soon. Both of them are excited and our girl is a little jealous. She doesn't really like being younger." Julian said as he laughed. He remembered the little talk they had had with Penny about her bedtime. She had tried to convince them with funny arguments why she should stay up as long as Jude and Davis.

"That sounds great. I'd love to meet them one day. They can help me with my cows!" Whitey joked.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Especially for Jude it would be good. He's always a little afraid of animals. Maybe he could overcome his fear if he helped out here." Julian answered. Brooke nodded in agreement. They continued talking for a while until Brooke and Julian left and cycled back drove home. Brooke prayed that there were no photographers lurking anywhere.

~X~

"Why on earth are you two looking like that?" Victoria asked in shock when she opened the door. "And where the hell have you been. We called you a million times."

"Don't mother!" Brooke said as she stormed into the house. Victoria then saw what she was wearing.

"Don't tell me you drove home like this. The press will put pictures of this into every magazine they can think of and it won't be good for business." Victoria bitched a little.

"Mom! I'm not in the mood for this, okay. We had an exhausting but great day. All I want to do is sleep now." Brooke bitched back.

"Fine. The kids are asleep but if this," Victoria pointed at Brooke and Julian. "Comes into any newspaper you better start inventing a good story."

~X~

Brooke and Julian laid down exhausted in their bed literally moments after Victoria and Ted had left. Both of them burst out laughing when they thought about the day.

"Happy anniversary!" Brooke said as she kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him.

"To you too!" he whispered and fell asleep.

~X~

"I can't believe it!" Brooke said as she sat at the table and looked at the newspaper. She didn't know whether this was good or bad.

"Queen of fashion, Brooke Baker, starts the season with a retro look," Julian read out loud and had to laugh. "Well, they say you looked gorgeous with your natural hairstyling and being barefoot."

"Whatever." Brooke said as she threw the newspaper onto the ground. She then smiled when Davis came out of his room looking sleepy. She opened her arms and he reluctantly snuggled into her embrace. "Did you sleep well?"

Davis nodded and sat in her lap. He then began to eat. Julian smiled and stroked a hand through Davis' hair. His eyes then fell on the newspaper that was on the floor.

"It won't take long until some will copy this style." He said to Brooke and grinned.

"I hope not. I look horrible!" Brooke answered and took a sip of her coffee. She then smiled as Jude came out of his room. "There's kid number two!"

"Good morning sunshine!" Julian said as Jude yawned and sat at the table. He then helped himself to some of the food that was on there as Julian asked. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but Davis kicked me in his sleep." He replied as he showed him a little bruise on his stomach.

"Why were you sleeping in one bed? You have your own!" Brooke asked confused.

"Because Penny moves around so much in her sleep. So we shared one bed." Davis said and leaned back against his mother.

"Oh and here she comes. Kid number three!" Julian said. He kissed her on the cheek as she sat down on the chair besides him. She lay her head into his lap and closed her eyes again. "Still tired, huh?"

"She was such a crybaby yesterday." Jude said as he rolled his eyes.

"I was not!" Penny whined.

"You were. She cried for hours because you weren't there. And grandma even had to lay down with her and then she walked into our room." Davis answered.

"Oh, poor baby!" Julian said and pulled her onto his lap.

"Poor baby? Poor us!" Jude scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Poor Jude-baby!" Brooke said and pulled him towards her and kissed him over again and again.

"Mooooom!" he whined and laughed when she tickled him a little and pulled him.

"Okay you three. When you're done, we need to go to the grocery store to get some food and afterwards you can play with Logan and Lydia because they're coming here today!" Brooke said.

~X~

Several days later, Davis and Jude were all ready for their first day at school. Both had school bags with every item they could possibly need in them. Brooke had wanted to make sure that they were both prepared for anything. They were stood in the school yard waiting to head inside. Jude looked very proud and excited but Davis looked scared and had tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid!" Penny said to Davis and took his hand. "You'll be with Jude and Lydia!"

Davis nodded but tears fell from his eyes and he turned around and hugged Julian's legs tightly. It was now time for the two boys to go inside but Davis didn't want to let go of his dad.

"Come on. We're gonna be late. I don't want to be late on our first day of school!" Jude said as he tried to pull him away but Davis protested and pushed him back.

"Honey, look. Nothing is going to happen to you. We're waiting outside until you're finished and then you can tell us about your day. Jude, Lydia and you will be in the same class." Brooke said as she tried to reassure him.

The teacher of their class came outside and smiled widely as she greeted everyone. Then she told them that this year everyone could bring their sibling into class for one hour to help them settle in. She knew that it was never easy for the new kids on their first day and since she knew that every kid in her class had siblings, she had decided to help them a little with their fear.

"Yeah, I can come with you!" Penny said as she looked up at Davis who was still sobbing. "And if someone says something mean to you then I will say something mean to them too."

It was cute seeing Jude and Penny trying to convince Davis. Normally it was the other way around. Brooke crouched down in front of Davis and held his hands in hers.

"I know it's scary but I promise you that it won't be for the rest of school. You'll find new friends and today your sister and brother will be with you!" she told him softly. Penny and Jude nodded and each one took one of his hands and then headed inside. Davis protested a little but then held their hands tightly.

"Don't worry, mommy. We'll take care of him!" Jude looked back and Brooke smiled proudly.

~X~

"Hello children, my name is Mrs. Olivers. I'm your teacher and I'm very happy to see you all. But right now I'm really excited because I don't know any of you and I see a lot of beautiful faces. Would you mind telling me your names?" Mrs. Olivers asked the kids.

Some immediately told her their names and when it was the Bakers turn, Jude started speaking in an excited tone. However there was a slight tremor in his voice that betrayed his nerves.

"My name is Jude and… and this is my brother. We are twins," He pointed at Davis who nodded shyly. Jude then pointed at Penny. "And this is my little sister."

"My name is Penny. I'm not a twin and they're my big brothers now. But I'm not that much younger, only um… how many years?" Penny asked Jude who told her. "Only two years." She didn't feel scared in between her brothers. Davis on the other hand didn't say anything when it was his turn, so Penny spoke up for him. "He is Davis but he's scared. Usually he's not afraid of anything."

"It's normal that you're scared Davis. Who out of the rest of you are scared as well?" Mrs. Olivers asked. Everyone raised their hands and Davis looked around in surprise.

"Um… I'm Davis and I'm… a little older than Jude by a few minutes. And… this is my friend Jamie!" Davis said as he pointed at Jamie who had Lydia on his lap. Jamie smiled proudly at him and nodded.

"Oh, I can see. So you know Lydia too?" the teacher asked. Lydia had already introduced herself.

"Yes. We were just at the Bahamas together and our parents were in school together!" Davis answered as he smiled.

"Yeah, and Lydia is my friend too. My best friend! And Davis is really good at basketball, just like Uncle Nathan. He's the best. And Jude already can read and write a little. He will teach me everything. You will all like them." Penny babbled happily. Jude and Davis blushed a little and held their hands over her mouth to shut her up.

"That sounds awesome. You must have great brothers!" Mrs. Olivers laughed.

Penny nodded and didn't say more because Jude had told her to be quiet. The rest of the hour was awesome for all the children and passed quickly. They played some games to get to know each other better and then went outside to play a little. Then all siblings had to leave the school kids alone and went outside.

"I think they'll like it here!" Penny said to Jamie as they walked outside together. Jamie had hold of her hand.

"Yes, I think so too." Jamie answered and squeezed her hand.

"Do you like school?" Penny asked Jamie curiously. "I want to be there soon."

"Yes, I like school." Jamie answered as he laughed and nodded.

~X~

"I'm so nervous. What if my babies hate school? I promised Davis that he'll be all right. What if I lied and he'll end up crying every night?" Brooke asked worried. She hated to see her babies scared and felt a little helpless.

"Brooke! Stop it now. This won't happen." Julian said even though he was just as nervous. Nathan looked at Haley and grinned and she gave him a playful glare that told him to be quiet. She remembered being exactly like Brooke when Jamie had started school.

"It was a good idea that they could take their siblings with them. Jamie probably took away all of Lydia's fears." Haley said before Nathan could get his two cents worth in. She then patted Brooke's shoulder. Then they saw Penny and Jamie coming outside. Penny immediately ran over to them and looked up.

"You don't have to worry. Jude and Davis were smiling and you only play games in school. It was fun!" Penny said to Brooke and Julian. Brooke nodded and looked at Jamie.

"Did they cry? Were others making fun of them? Oh god, they were, right? About what, Jamie? Our poor babies, Julian. They'll end up hating school and skip every class and then…" Brooke babbled and Nathan struggled not to laugh at her rambling.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled and she looked shocked at him. "It's okay. Nobody was crying and all three were smiling."

"But what if…" Brooke was interrupted again.

"Brooke, honey! Let's just wait until they come out! How about we all eat breakfast in a café. They'll be in school for two more hours." Julian suggested.

"Food sounds good," Nathan agreed. "Even though I already ate, I'm hungry again."

~X~

"I'm relieved that the three are in one class." Haley said while they decided what to order.

"Julian! Why is time going so slow today?" Brooke whined and looked at the clock for the tenth time. Julian slung his arm around her and laughed.

"Brooke, they'll be okay." Julian reassured her.

"I'm glad we already went through this with Jamie." Nathan said as he grinned.

"He was scared to death as well but in the end he loved it." Haley laughed and patted Jamie's back.

"Mom!" Jamie whined and rolled his eyes. Nathan then laughed at his son's reaction.

"I won't be scared at all." Penny answered proudly with a full mouth.

"I bet you won't be." Julian said as he stroked a hand through her hair. But he could already imagine her clinging to Brooke and being worse than Davis.

~X~

The six went back to the school again a little later and waited eagerly for their children. Finally the door opened and all kids came running outside to their parents. Jude and Davis ran into Brooke's and Julian's arms with huge smiles on their faces.

"So how was it?" Brooke asked curiously while Julian filmed everything.

"It was cool. Can we sleepover at his place?" Davis pointed at a boy that was in his class as well.

"Not today but maybe soon!" Brooke said as she smiled. Obviously everything would turn out great. "How's your teacher? What did you do? Tell me a little more!"

"Mrs. Olivers is nice. She made us tell everyone our names and then we played some games. I won one time!" Jude said happily.

"Yeah, me too!" Davis said.

"And were you scared?" Brooke worried and loved having her arms around both of them.

"No, not at all. It wasn't scary and we already made friends." Davis said proudly.

"Well seeing as though you all survived your first day of real school, you're all getting a treat," Nathan said as he produced several bags of candy. "Now there's plenty for all of you so don't go snatching okay?"

"Awesome!" Davis and Jude said happily as Nathan handed them a bag each. They eagerly opened it and began to munch on the chocolatey goodness inside.

"Here you go Princess," he told her as he handed Lydia a bag and kissed her cheek. Haley watched fondly. "You're such a big girl now huh?"

"Yup!" she replied as she smiled. "Thanks Daddy. But what about Penny? She's got no candy."

"Penny has her own smaller bag of candy right here." Nathan said as he handed it to her. She smiled widely as she took it from him.

"Thank you Uncle Nathan!" she said as she copied Jude and Davis' actions.

"These are our friends. Can we play a little with them. Pleeeease!" Jude asked excited. Brooke and Julian nodded and within a second Lydia, Jude, Davis and some other first graders were playing at the schoolyard. Penny ran after them happily as well although she was slower.

"I have to pee!" Penny said as she ran to Brooke and Julian a few minutes later. Julian walked into the school with her while Brooke continued talking with Haley and some other moms. Nathan and Jamie were taking the opportunity to shoot some hoops a little further down the school yard. Not one of them noticed a woman go up to Jude, Lydia and Davis.

"Congratulations. Now you're school kids." The woman said.

"Thank you!" the three said a little shyly.

"I'm a teacher here and I've got some candy for you!" she said as she gave each one something.

"Thank you!" they said again as they eagerly took it from her.

"You're welcome. But it's only for school kids. Younger kids shouldn't eat it." The woman said with a smirk.

"Oh, okay. We have a sister now. She wants everything that we have but we won't give her any of this." Jude said as he smiled and put it into his bag of candy.

~X~

"Just a little bit! Please!" Penny begged Jude and Davis when they were heading back home. They were all sitting in their car seats and Brooke and Julian just ignored their little argument.

"No! It's not for kids who aren't in school!" Jude explained to her and nibbled at the candy. Davis did the same. Brooke watched Penny through the mirror and laughed how much she could pout. She had her arms crossed and looked angry.

"My stomach hurts!" Jude said suddenly.

"You probably ate too much candy. Leave something for the next few days." Julian told him.

"Pllleeeeeease!" Penny tried again.

"No! The woman said that we mustn't give it to kids who are not in school!" Davis told her.

"What? Which woman?" Brooke asked as she turned around confused and shocked.

"At the schoolyard. There was a teacher and she gave us this but she said that it's not for kids who aren't in school." Davis said and then held his stomach in pain. Suddenly Jude began to cry.

"My stomach really hurts." He said as tears fell down his face.

"Mine too!" Davis then said and made a face of pain.

"Oh my god. Julian, I don't think it was a teacher. Did Lydia have some too?" she asked shocked. The boys nodded and held their stomach in pain. "Drive to the hospital! Now!"

"What?" Julian asked confused.

"Just do it!" she ordered, just as Jude started puking.

"It hurts so much! It hurts!" Jude cried loudly. Brooke took their hands and squeezed them.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon!" Brooke told them and then felt their forehead. They were already burning up a lot. "Oh god, I have to call Haley."

Julian drove as fast as possible. He was shocked to see his sons in so much pain.

"_Hello __Tigger_!" Haley greeted.

"Tutor Mom. Don't let Lydia eat the candy she got from a woman!" Brooke screamed into the phone in panic.

"_What?"_ Haley asked confused and walked over to her daughter. But it was too late. Obviously Lydia had already eaten it and lay motionless on the couch. Haley then screamed. "_Oh my god. Nathaaaaan_!"


	17. I want my daughter back!

_Thanks for your lovely reviews!_

Brooke and Julian rushed into the hospital in a panic. Julian carried Davis while Brooke had Jude in her arms. The boys were almost out of it because of the pain they were having. Penny trotted behind them, trying her best to keep up with them as she wondered what was going on.

"Please, help us!" Julian screamed.

Immediately Brooke and Julian were surrounded by a team of medical people who took the boys from them. Julian then picked Penny up who looked totally scared. Then they rushed after the doctors to where their precious boys were. They went up to the beds they were now on and took hold of their hands.

"It'll be all right. You'll be okay!" they said as they squeezed their boys' hands. Penny looked down at Jude and Davis with wide, scared eyes.

"Mommy!" Davis cried and puked again. Brooke then quietly and quickly explained her assumptions to the doctor in charge. Within a second the boys were pulled into another room. "

"Please wait outside." A nurse told Brooke as she tried to go into the room.

"No, I have to go with them!" Brooke protested with tears in her eyes.

"We can't check them over properly if you're in there." the nurse told her in a calm tone.

Brooke nodded and held her hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. Julian slung his arm around her shoulder and both of them just looked into the room from the doorway. Both hoped that their boys would come out healthy. Their hearts were racing and both of them had tears in their eyes that threatened to fall at any moment.

"Julian!" Brooke cried. She turned around and rested her head against his chest as she lost the battle to hold her tears in.

"They'll be okay, they'll be okay!" Julian whispered and stroked her back. He hoped that his words were the truth.

"They have to be!" Brooke whispered. "They have to be!"

She then moved out of his embrace and looked at Penny. She could see that the little girl was completely scared and opened her arms. Penny fell into them and leaned against her shoulder as she took her thumb into her mouth. Brooke and Julian wished that she wasn't with them right then. They didn't want her to be scared, but they couldn't take away her fear either, because they were worried sick. They then headed down the hallway to the waiting room and sat down.

"Why don't you go there and color a little?" Brooke suggested to Penny in a soft voice.

Although Penny didn't want to, she let Brooke put her down and then she walked over to where the other kids were playing. She sat down on a chair and picked up a pencil. However, she didn't draw anything as she looked at her new parents worriedly.

"Julian! We can't lose them!" Brooke said as more tears slipped from her eyes. She leaned closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Why is it taking them so long?"

"Tigger!" Haley said as she came into the waiting room. She was followed by Nathan and Jamie. Brooke got up from her seat and rushed over to Haley. The two women hugged tightly and sobbed as they did.

"It was her, Hales. It was her, I just know it!" Brooke told her. She didn't dare say her name while Penny was in the same room.

"Hey Penny, how about we go for a little walk?" Jamie asked after he had walked over to the calm girl. He knew that the adults would need to talk.

He looked at her white paper and saw that she hadn't drawn a thing. He kneeled down in front of her and held out one hand. Penny reluctantly took it and began to walk towards the doorway with him. Before they reached it however, she let go of his hand and ran over to where Brooke and Julian were now sat with Nathan and Haley.

"They will be okay!" she said in a small voice as she smiled at them a little unsurely.

"Thank you Princess. Yes, they will be!" Julian said as he stroked a hand over her hair. Both he and Brooke tried to give her a soft smile in return, but it wasn't easy considering the situation they were in.

"Thank you, Jamie." Nathan said as he patted his son's back and gave him a tight smile as he did. He knew that Jamie was just as worried as everyone else and that it wouldn't be easy for him to go outside with Penny.

"Dad, call me immediately when there's news!" the young boy said with teary eyes. He was extremely worried about his baby sister and the Baker twins.

"I will." Nathan promised and then hugged him tightly. Jamie then took hold of Penny's hand and the two of them headed out of the waiting room so that the adults could talk.

"It must have been Florence, Penny's biological mother," Brooke said once she was sure that Penny was out of earshot. "Jude and Davis told me that a teacher had given them some candy. But the teacher had said only school kids would be allowed to eat it. It had to have been her. She's already trashed our house and now this."

"That bitch poisoned our kids?" Nathan asked angrily as he put his head in his hands and rested his elbow on his knees. He then sighed before adding. "Why aren't they telling us anything?"

~X~

"Why are they sick?" Penny whispered in a worried tone as she Jamie walked hand in hand down the hallway.

"I don't know but they're going to be okay." Jamie told her. He hoped that it was true. Nathan had called him and told him about Florence and that they should be careful. He didn't know what Florence looked like but every woman with brown hair kind of freaked him out a little bit now.

"I hope it's soon. They were in a lot of pain. They should've not eaten so much candy." Penny said to him and looked up a little lost.

"Yes, you're right." Jamie agreed in a worried tone as he sat down on a bench.

"They'll be okay, Jamie. My stomach would hurt too if I ate so much candy." Penny said as she smiled up at him and took his hand again. Jamie realized that Penny didn't really understand the situation they were in, but then wondered how she could at her age.

~X~

Meanwhile a doctor had gone over to the worried parents. All of them stood up when they saw him approaching them and listened carefully as he spoke.

"Your children suffered from poisoning. We sent the candy that we found in the bags that you gave us that didn't match with the brand to be analyzed in the lab. We got the results back and it turns out the candy had been injected with something called Ipecac syrup." He told them.

"What's that?" Nathan asked with a worried frown.

"It's usually what we give to patients who have ingested a poison to make them sick," the doctor answered. "It is available over the counter at pharmacies and you have to be really careful with the dosage. The side effects of that drug are what your children have been experiencing."

"Are they going to be okay?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"They're going to be fine," the doctor told them with a friendly smile. "Thanks to your quick response, we were able to pump their stomachs to get the poisoned candy out. We'll be keeping them in overnight for observation and you should be able to take them home tomorrow."

"Can we see them now?" Haley asked worried.

"Of course," the doctor replied. "They're still out of it due to the sedative and will have stomach ache for the next days. But other then that they should be okay."

"Thank you, doctor." Julian said feeling slightly relieved.

"The police will need to speak to them when they wake up to get a description of the woman who gave them the candy." The doctor told them as he began to lead the way to the room the kids were in.

"I think I know who did it," Brooke told him. "We just adopted our daughter Penny and her mother trashed our house while we were on vacation. It has to be her."

"Well I'll pass that piece of information onto the police for you," the doctor told them in a friendly tone. "Right now, you just sit with your children."

The doctor began to walk away and immediately the four went into the room where Davis, Jude and Lydia were in. They gasped when they saw their three little kids attached to various machines. The parents quickly sat down beside their children and took their hands in theirs. They whispered calming words as they did. Nathan pulled out his cell phone and sent Jamie a text telling him that he could see Lydia.

"Hey boys! You're going to be fine." Julian said to his sleeping sons. He then squeezed their hands while Brooke stroked a hand over their hair and gave each one a kiss.

The door opened a few moments later and Jamie came inside with Penny. He immediately ran to Lydia and lay down besides her on her bed. He didn't say anything but just took his arm around her as if he wanted to protect her. Nathan and Haley watched him fondly. Penny walked over to Brooke who immediately lifted her up and sat her in her lap.

"Why are they sleeping?" Penny asked confused when she saw Davis and Jude.

"The doctor gave them some special medicine to make them sleep for a while. And then when they wake up, everything will be fine." Brooke explained to her. Penny nodded but didn't say anything. She didn't really understand what was happening and could only sense the tension in the room.

Time seemed to drag as they waited by their children's bedside. About an hour later, Davis was the first one who opened his eyes.

"Mommy, daddy?" he asked in a groggy sounding voice.

"We're right here. Don't worry!" Brooke said. She suppressed her relieved tears as she stroked his cheek. It was wonderful to hear his voice again.

"Okay!" Davis whispered and closed his eyes again.

~X~

"I think one of us has to go home with her." Brooke said later that day. The children had been sleeping the whole time apart from Davis' brief waking moment. She looked down at her sleeping daughter and stroked her back. Penny had been very quiet the whole day. She then looked at Julian as she asked. "Is it okay if I stay here with the boys and you go home with her?"

Julian nodded and kissed each boys' forehead. He then kissed Brooke lovingly before he carefully took a still sleeping Penny into his arms. Nathan kissed Lydia's forehead and Haley's lips and Jamie hugged both his sister and mother. Nathan and Julian then headed out of the room with Penny and Jamie to head home, leaving Brooke and Haley with the children.

"I'm so sorry, Hales." Brooke said. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Tigger, it's not your fault." Haley said with a confused look on her face.

"Somehow it is. I'm sure it was Florence and…if…" Brooke continued as she sobbed a little.

"Brooke! It is not your fault. I'm not mad at you. Not at all. But this bitch needs to be put in jail and I will do anything to make sure of that." Haley said in an angry tone and looked at the sleeping kids.

"I can't believe that someone would do that. They're just kids. How could she do that? At least the police are looking for her now." Brooke whispered and then stood up. She pushed the twin's bed close to each other and lay down in the middle.

"Maybe we should try to catch some sleep. And tomorrow our babies will be home with us again!" Haley whispered and kissed her daughter.

"I hope the fever will be down soon!" Brooke whispered and wrapped her arms around both boys. Both instinctively cuddled closer to her and Jude woke up with a confused expression on his face.

"You're in the hospital, honey! I'm staying with you." Brooke whispered softly. He listened to her as he continued to look around in confusion.

"Where are daddy and Penny?" he asked tiredly.

"They're at home. Tomorrow you two will be home with us again." Brooke told him as she stroked his hair back from his forehead and kissed it. She felt that he was still very hot and she was scared that there would be complications that the doctors had missed.

"My stomach hurts, mommy!" Jude whined and cuddled closer. Brooke placed her hand on his stomach and massaged it gently. He then looked up at her as he said. "Mommy!"

"Yes, honey?" Brooke smiled softly as she continued massaging his hurting stomach.

"I don't like hospitals!" Jude whispered. He was on the edge of crying.

"I know. I don't like them either but tomorrow we can all go home. How about you try to sleep a little more? Sleep always helps to make you feel better." Brooke said softly.

"But I can't!" Jude said as he started to cry.

"Shhhh… its okay, Jude. You'll feel better soon!" Brooke promised him and took his hand into hers. It still looked so small. She knew something that would cheer them up. "How about I tell you how you were born again?"

"We're your magical twins!" Davis whispered as he woke up and snuggled closer to her. They loved hearing the story.

"Yes, you are. Well, as I already told you, the doctor told me that I could never have children." Brooke started and remembered how sad she had been. "Me and your daddy tried to find a good doctor that could help us, but in the end they all said that it was impossible. So one day I had this weird feeling in my stomach and I couldn't stop puking in the morning."

"That was us inside you!" Davis said as he smiled.

"Yes, you were in there, making me sick. Your dad and I thought that I had the flu because I soon felt better again," Brooke continued whispering. She saw that Haley was listening as well as she held her daughter in her arms. "And then one day I realized that it looked like there was a little bump on my stomach."

"That was us!" Jude whispered tiredly.

"Yes, you were getting bigger and bigger. When the doctor told me that I was pregnant with twins, your dad and I started crying. It was like a miracle and couldn't believe it," Brooke said as she looked at her beloved sons. "And then my stomach got bigger and bigger."

"It must've been so uncomfortable in there." Davis said.

"Well, it didn't feel like you didn't like it in there. You didn't seem to want to come out." Brooke said as she smiled happily.

"But you fell from a chair and that's why the doctor took us out. Maybe we'd still be in there otherwise!" Jude said as he laughed.

"You wouldn't fit any more!" Brooke laughed loudly and then continued. "Yes, I fell from the chair and landed on my belly. So I was rushed into the hospital and I got you two."

"And you kissed us over and over again because you love us!" Davis said as he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Right. Just like I still do!" Brooke said as she kissed each one. Jude and Davis were already sleeping again. Brooke closed her eyes again and held them tightly. She couldn't imagine a life without them. "You're still my magical babies."

~X~

Julian tried to be careful when he pulled Penny out of the car. He didn't want to wake her up. He opened the front door and walked inside. When he turned around he almost screamed. Florence was standing in front of him, with a gun pointed at his face as he still held his sleeping daughter in his arms.


	18. You never know what will happen

**_Thank you so much for your last reviews. I know I lost some readers and I'm sorry that I'm not able at times to write the way you want it. Some won't be pleased with this chapter...well, I assume so! It was hard writing it and I tried my best to upload it fast because I "hate" cliffhangers too (especially if you have to wait for weeks :)). So here it comes!_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Florence. Don't do this!" Julian said as he tried to stay calm. However, he couldn't contain his anger at having a gun pointed at his face by the woman who could have killed his sons.

"Don't talk to me!" Florence screamed loudly.

Her shrill voice woke Penny up. Julian didn't know what to do. He wanted to protect Penny from the sight but there was nothing that he could do as Penny turned around and saw her biological mother. She didn't say anything but Julian felt how she stiffened up and held onto him tighter.

"My baby! Come over to mommy!" Florence said softly. However, her voice became stronger when Penny didn't move. "Penny! This _isn't_ your family. He's not your father, Brooke _isn't_ your mother and you definitely don't have any brothers. Now come here. Everything will be all right. I promise!"

"Florence. Don't do this to her." Julian whispered and thought of any idea how to get out of this situation. Florence started to shiver as she continued to point the gun at Julian and her own daughter.

"You put her down, _now_!" Florence screamed loudly. Julian made no effort to comply with her demand and the next thing he knew, Florence had pulled the trigger.

~X~

Brooke looked down at her sleeping boys. She didn't dare try to sleep. She was too scared that Jude or Davis would just stop breathing while she was sleeping. She pulled them closer to her chest and rubbed their backs. They were her little miracles and she couldn't imagine life without them. Everything had been so great in the last few weeks and now their lives had been turned upside down again. She was glad that she always had Julian on her side.

~X~

Penny screamed loudly as she heard the gun go off. She covered her ears in shock as she looked at Julian. His expression was one of pain. She then felt Julian's legs slowly gave out from under him and he slumped down to the ground with a moan. Penny could see blood seeping through his shirt around his shoulder area.

"Daddy!" she whispered shocked. She was then pulled away from him by Florence. Penny quickly squirmed away from her and ran back to Julian as she screamed. "No!"

"He isn't your dad!" Florence screamed loudly as Penny slung her arms around Julian's neck and cried. Julian felt very dizzy and was fighting to stay awake. Penny tried to stay with him but Florence wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her away from him again.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Penny screamed hysterically as she tried to get away from her once again. She had no luck this time as Florence's grip was a lot tighter on her. She then began to head out of the house.

"Please…." Julian rasped as he managed to struggle to his feet. He tried to run after them but he had already lost too much blood and fell onto the floor. The last thing he heard was his little girl screaming for him.

"Stop crying, Pennymouse. I'm your mother and everything will be all right now!" Florence told her daughter who was crying hard.

Penny again tried to get out of her grip. She started to kick around wildly, hoping that Florence would let go of her; but it didn't work. Her biological mother opened the door to a car and went to put her inside, when suddenly Bruno jumped onto her. He caused Florence to fall to the ground. Florence then yelled angrily at the dog. Bruno just snarled loudly. It was obvious that he was defending Penny from her. Penny quickly jumped out of the car and tried to run back to her dad. Then everything seemed to happen extremely quickly. When Florence tried to go after Penny, Bruno gnarled even more menacingly and tried to bite her. The action caused to accidentally pull the trigger on the gun she still held. Florence could only stare in shock as her eyes filled with tears when they fell on the figure that was slumped on the ground. Sometimes moments in our lives happen that you never expect to. One minute you're a happy family and the next second everything falls apart. Right now this was happening to Brooke's family.

"Oh my God, oh my God." Florence repeated as she fell to her knees and cried. She took her pale daughter onto her lap and kissed her cheek. "I didn't mean to do that, I didn't mean to. You're my everything."

"It hurts." Penny sobbed with a pained expression as blood appeared at the corner of her mouth. Florence nodded sadly and continued crying while she rocked her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, my baby! I'm so sorry. Oh God. I love you! " Florence said as she felt Penny's warm blood seep onto her legs. Florence then took one last look at her daughter before she placed her onto the floor and stood up. Penny watched her with sad eyes as she turned and ran away. All her life she had run away; from her own parents, from her abusive boyfriend and now from her own daughter. Penny continued to cry and held her chest in pain while Bruno licked her face and whimpered.

"I'm scared, Bruno!" Penny cried loudly and hugged him tightly. It didn't take long until she lost consciousness.

~X~

Brooke tried in vain to call Julian. He had promised to call her when he and Penny got home but she still hadn't heard a thing. So she had decided to call him. But he hadn't answered his phone on any of the calls she had made, so she had asked her mother to check on them. She knew that Florence obviously was capable of anything.

~X~

Victoria and Ted walked towards the Baker's house. They stopped in their tracks as they saw the trail ofblood that led up the driveway and went into the house. They ran inside and gasped. A team of doctors was working on Julian and Penny who were both led in pools of blood. It was clear to see that they were unconscious.

"We are losing her again!" a doctor announced as he charged the defibrillator once again.

"What happened?" Victoria asked a neighbor that was stood in the room. Her expression was one of complete shock and worry.

"The dog was barking nonstop and when I looked through the window I saw Penny led in the driveway in a pool of blood," The neighbor explained to them sadly. "I called 911 and came round to see if I could do anything to help and that's when I found Julian."

Victoria burst into tears at the revelation and Ted wrapped his arms around his crying wife. He knew that he needed to be strong for her. However, seeing two people that he had let into his heart, led before them as they fought for their lives wasn't easy. He knew that this would break his daughter and he hoped that both Penny and Julian would survive.

~X~

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Brooke said to herself as she ran down the hospital hallway. Her parents had called her and had told her about her husband and daughter. "This isn't happening!"

Tears fell down her face when she saw Julian surrounded by doctors on a stretcher, out cold. She ran towards him and felt her heart break as she saw all the blood that covered him. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her and hold her back as Julian was wheeled into the surgery room. She didn't even register that it was her father.

"No! Let go of me. Let go!" she said as she cried heavily. Her father wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her to his chest. She tried to get out of his embrace to follow Julian, but Ted was stronger. He walked over to some chairs with her and sat down with her. He could feel how her small frame shook as she cried.

~X~

"Daddy!" Brooke sobbed an hour later.

"Yes, Cookie!" Ted asked softly and softly stroked her hair.

"I can't live without him. I can't," Brooke said as she tried to suppress her tears but it wasn't working. She then asked. "How was Penny?"

She knew that Penny must be in shock due to the attack, but she was glad that nothing had happened to her. At least two out of the family weren't harmed. Ted remained silent and looked at her with a guilty expression. He knew that lying to his daughter hadn't been the right decision. However, both he and Victoria had thought that it had been for the best while they waited to see how Julian was. Brooke looked at him when he never replied and saw his expression. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her that her parents hadn't been honest.

"Oh my God. You lied to me. She's not with Nathan, right? That bitch stole my daughter didn't she?" she asked in an angry voice. Ted shook his head in response and Brooke instinctively knew that it was worse than that. She knew that something bad had happened to her too and the tears started to rush down her face again.

"I'm sorry Cookie but… she shot her too and they don't think she'll make it. She's already in surgery but she shot her close to her heart." Ted told her in a broken voice.

This was the moment. The moment Brooke Baker's life fell apart. She wouldn't even remember how she had started to scream hysterically and had hyperventilated, so that the doctors had to sedate her. This had been too much. Her boys were poisoned and her husband and daughter were shot. It was obvious that her boys would survive, but two of the family had their lives hanging in the balance. She could end up as a single parent with her twins. She knew that although she would live, she wouldn't survive this emotionally.

~X~

Haley, Victoria and Ted were sitting beside Brooke, who just stared up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. She had been calm for a while now. However, nobody knew what to say to her. There weren't words that seemed adequate to try and offer her any comfort. The only thing that mattered was that they were at her side.

"Mom, I can't live without them. I just can't." Brooke whispered sadly. Victoria immediately wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer as both women cried. Haley watched the exchange as silent tears of her own fell down her face.

A few moments later, a doctor finally came inside the room. It was clear to see that she was there to tell them of the progress of Julian and Penny. The doctor took a deep breath before she began to speak. It was never easy for any doctor to tell families bad news. She knew that people sometimes assumed that they were like angels; that they could help everyone. She never felt like one. She had seen so many people die; a lot of them had been young people that had been full of life. She sat down beside the waiting family and took another deep breath.

"Julian's surgery went well. There was nothing major harmed and your husband was lucky to be found that fast." The doctor told them. Brooke knew that Bruno had saved him and she breathed a sigh of relief. Fresh tears rushed down their cheeks as they heard that Julian was alive.

"Thank you. Thank you so much! Do you have any… any news on my daughter? " Brooke cried and squeezed the doctor's hand. The doctor never liked this part. She nodded and then continued.

"There were some complications and her heart stopped beating three times. They're still doing surgery but she has lost a lot of blood. They're doing everything they can." Everybody nodded. Imagining the wild little girl facing death wasn't something they had ever wanted to imagine. The doctor then squeezed Brooke's hand before saying. "Mrs. Baker, don't give up hope."

~X~

Brooke sat beside Julian who was still out from the anesthesia. She had been told that he should wake up any minute. She held his hand and squeezed it.

"Honey, I'm right here. I'm… I was so scared that I'd lose you. I… could never live without you. You're my everything. I'm…" Brooke said sadly. Her voice cracked and she couldn't talk any more. She just gently laid her head on his stomach and cried. A few moments later, she looked up in shock when she felt Julian run his fingers through her hair softly. "Oh my God. I thought I'd never see your eyes again."

"How is Penny?" He asked in a groggy sounding voice. He managed a soft smile as he looked at his wife, but she could tell that he was still not fully there. Brooke bit her lip as she debated what to say. The doctors had told her that it was critical not to tell him the truth right now, so that he could recover from the surgery. So she did the one thing that she hated the most. She lied to him.

"She's okay and with Nathan," she murmured. It broke her heart to say the words. "Try to get a little more rest."

"I love you!" Julian said softly as he managed a nod and a soft smile.

"I love you too!" Brooke said before she kissed his lips carefully and watched how his eyes closed again.

~X~

Brooke ran outside the building to catch some air. This wasn't how she had imagined the night progressing. She was so distressed that she threw up as soon as she was outside. Her body wasn't coping well with all the emotions.

"Brooke! Penny's out of surgery. You can see her." Victoria told her. Brooke didn't hesitate and ran right back inside. A gown was given to her, along with a mask and she had to wash her hands carefully.

"Your daughter seems to be a fighter. Although we lost her three times, her heart didn't seem to suffer from it. She has however, slipped into a coma. We have to wait for the next few days or weeks and see what will happen." A doctor said to her gently.

Brooke tried to understand everything and listened carefully as the doctor went into an in depth explanation of what had happened during the surgery. When she went inside her heart stopped for a moment. Penny was attached to numerous machines and she looked so small in the huge bed. An oxygen mask was over her face and the beeping sound signaled that she was still alive. Brooke headed over to her and sat down beside her.

"Can I touch her?" she asked unsure and was glad when the doctor nodded. She took Penny's small hand into hers as she suppressed her tears. "Honey, don't worry, your daddy is okay. You just focus on getting better and waking up. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you, but nothing will happen again. You're such an amazing and strong little girl, I know you'll fight this and soon you'll be home with your brothers and having fun."

~X~

The next step was telling the boys. Everything felt like a to-do-list for Brooke. Tell the boys, tell Julian that you had lied to him, be strong and help everyone to get better. Somehow Brooke felt like a robot. She had to shut out her fear and sadness. She had to be strong for everyone. Her whole family was depending on her. She went into the room where her boys were lying and faked a smile as she lied down beside them.

"How are my favorite boys?" she asked as she touched their foreheads. She could feel that they were still running a fever.

"I wanna go home to daddy and Penny." Jude whispered and snuggled closer to his mom. Brooke nodded as she had decided not to tell them anything before they would leave the hospital.

"I know you do and when you get better you can see them." Brooke answered.

"Mommy. Are you sad?" Davis asked as he looked at his mom. She tried to suppress her tears but the minute her son had asked that question, they rushed down. Brooke looked at Haley who was also crying, before she wiped her tears away.

"I'm just worried. You know me. A mother always worries." Brooke lied as she stroked a hand through each boy's hair and kissed them.

"We won't die, mom. You don't have to worry." Jude said as he smiled up at her. However, both boys could feel that something was wrong but they didn't have a clue what it could be.

~X~

The day Brooke had stressed over the most had arrived. The boys were well enough to be discharged and they could go home again. They naturally wanted to see their father and Brooke was dreading when they did. She had tried to tell them everything in a way that they could understand, but she wasn't sure that they did. They had nodded when she had told them that Penny's mother had shot him, but that he was okay.

"Can we see daddy?" Davis asked scared. Both boys didn't cry but she could see that they were upset and scared.

"Yes, we're going to visit him right now!" Brooke answered and squeezed their hands reassuringly. "I'm so proud of you. You are very brave but it's also okay to be scared."

"Are you scared, mom?" Jude asked sounding a little hesitant.

"Yes I am. But that's normal because I love you all and I don't want anyone to suffer." Brooke replied.

~X~

"Heeeey. I missed you!" Julian said as Brooke and the boys walked into his hospital room. He wanted to hug them but his shoulder was agony and he couldn't move one arm.

"Daddy!" Jude and Davis said happily as they ran towards him. However, they stopped right in front of him.

"Mom said that we have to be careful with you." Jude told him.

"Can we give you a kiss?" Davis asked.

"Of course you can. I would love to have one!" Julian answered. He then looked at Brooke and added. "And from you too!"

He gave her a soft smile, but he could tell that something wasn't right. She was hiding something from him. He could tell it from her face and movements. Brooke felt guilty as she looked at him. She then moved closer and kissed him softly.

"So, how are you?" Julian asked his boys who still looked a little exhausted.

"My tummy doesn't hurt any more but we're not allowed to eat candy for a while." Davis answered.

"And we can go back to school!" Jude said with a huge smile. He suddenly looked at Brooke in confusion as he asked. "When will Penny come and visit dad? Is Uncle Nathan bringing her later?"

"Penny isn't with Nathan. Um… when your dad was hurt, Penny was hurt too." Brooke told them in a soft tone after she had taken a deep breath. She knew that she couldn't continue the lie. Julian's eyes widened at the revelation and he tried to sit up. He moaned in pain as he did.

"You said she's-" Julian replied in a shocked tone before he trailed off.

"I know. I… I wasn't allowed to tell you because you were in a critical condition." Brooke told him as she gave him a sad and pleading look.

"What happened to her mommy?" Davis asked scared. Brooke wished that her boys wouldn't have to hear such horrible news.

"She was shot too and… and… she slipped into a coma which means that she has to sleep for some time until she wakes up," Brooke told them. She tried to say it in a positive way for Davis and Jude, but didn't know if she had succeeded. Her tears rushed down her face as she saw that Julian was crying. The boys didn't really understand it all but started to cry too. Seeing their parents cry was something unusual. Brooke held them tightly and patted their backs. She knew that she had to reassure them somehow. Even though she didn't believe it herself, she said. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right!"

~X~

Time rushed by quickly. Far too quickly considering what had transpired. And everyone found that they had to adjust to an entirely new chapter of their lives. All of them wore black as they stood in front of a small coffin. The Bakers stood on the front row, holding hands as the tears rushed down their faces. Brooke and Julian tried to be strong for their boys but they just couldn't. Losing a loved one was never easy and they knew that this would have an impact on all of them. Jude and Davis were calm but when the coffin went down into the earth, Davis ran forward.

"No, she hates the dark. She hates it. She hates it. Don't bury her." He cried loudly as he hit the man in front of the coffin.

"Davis." Julian said as he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. But Davis even fought against him and tried to get to the coffin that held his sister was.

"Leave her alone!" Davis screamed loudly and threw himself onto the coffin. Julian walked over to him again and Davis looked up at him angrily as he yelled. "Why didn't you save her? I hate you, dad!"

Davis then picked himself up off the tiny coffin and ran off. Julian followed him. Jude on the other hand couldn't move. He couldn't talk and he couldn't cry. He just stared into space and held Brooke's hand, which shook as she cried. Julian came back with Davis who looked furious. When Brooke moved to stroke his hair comfortingly, he slapped her hand away and looked up at her with a mixture of hurt, anger and sadness. She could tell that the boys were blaming their parents. It was normal behavior but it broke their hearts.

The ceremony was a beautiful one with lots of flowers and balloons that flew into the air with little messages for Penny. Bruno was there too and he couldn't stop whining as he led beside Penny's tiny coffin. Brooke cried in Julian's arms as his own tears rushed down too. Nobody should ever witness their child's death, but the Bakers had had to. Even though Penny hadn't been their biological daughter, it didn't make their pain any less severe. When everyone was gone, the four plus Bruno stayed at the grave for a while and sat down in the grass. Nobody cared that their fine suits and dress would get dirty. Jude leaned back against Brooke but Davis sat a little farther away from them and wrapped his arms around Bruno.

"Penny, I know that wherever you are now, you'll be happy. We will miss you a lot and you'll always be a part of our family. I love you, my daughter." Julian said sadly.

"She's not happy!" Davis yelled as he stood up again. "No one is with her. She's all alone!"

His hands were in fists and he bent and picked up the flower that Jude just had placed onto the grave. He then pulled it apart. His actions snapped Jude out of his trance and he jumped forward onto his brother and hit him right in his face.

"That was a flower from meeeeeee!" he cried loudly and looked at his brother angrily. Brooke and Julian pulled them apart and held each one tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay!" they said as they tried to calm them down and cried with them. Finally both boys didn't protest any more and just cried in their parents' arms.

"I don't want her to be dead!" Davis said.

"Please make her alive again!" Jude pleaded over and over again.

The Bakers stayed like this for an hour. Brooke tried to remember the good things: how Penny had saved her from Xavier, how Penny had always come to cuddle with her and how she had called her mommy Brooke. It broke her heart that she would never see her again and never have those mother-daughter moments with her. Like when Penny would lose her first tooth, go to school, get her period, her first crush or even go to college. While the boys had fallen asleep in their arms, Brooke and Julian couldn't stop crying.

"I miss her so much. How are we going to cope with it?" Brooke asked Julian who looked sadly at her. He didn't have the answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**So, what do you think of it? Please let me know if you're still with my story. It wasn't easy writing this chapter. I had to cry...**__**But I'm not sure what to think of it at the moment and I want to ask you! Should Penny be really dead or should it be something like a dream? On the one hand, things like this really happen in real life...on the other hand...gosh, I'm attached to Penny...So please let me know and why you think this or that way? I'm gonna start a "Poll" as well. I'm really not sure how the next chapter will look like...so your reviews will have a HUGE influence on it - but I guess it'll take some time to consider it. I'm curious what you'll tell me! 3**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_


	19. Death and Life

_**First of all: WOW! Thank you for all your response. I couldn't believe that so many are still reading my story and cared for what would happen to Penny. I had a hard time deciding - that is why it took me longer than usual to update. I really don't want to reveal now whether Penny is still alive or not. I understood ALL of your arguments and of course some of you might be disappointed due to what will happen in this chapter. I'm sorry! I guess I stop talking now because you probably want to know how I decided. I really hope that you "enjoy" this chapter and tell me what you liked or disliked!** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke, Julian, Davis and Jude were standing in front of the grave. They couldn't help but stare sadlyat the flower that was lying on it. As Brooke was held Julian's hand, she thought about the past. So much had happened in the last few years and so much had changed. She looked at her boys and couldn't believe that they were now fifteen and were bigger than she was.

"How about we all spend the day together, I think Penny would like that?" Brooke suggested. Although her daughter wasn't by her side, Brooke couldn't stop thinking about her and she looked back at the grave with a sad expression on her face.

"I have an appointment but I promise to be back by this evening," Julian said in an apologetic tone as he looked down at his wife sadly. He really wanted to be there for the whole family now but work made it hard from time to time. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" Brooke said as she nodded and kissed him softly. She then looked at her boys but their faces already told her that they had other plans.

"I can cancel my date and…" Jude began but Brooke shook her head and patted his back.

"Go and have fun!" she told him with a sad smile.

"Are you sure, mom?" Davis asked a little worried.

"Yes I am. But promise me that you'll be back this evening at _six_ sharp. I want to have a nice evening with the whole family." Brooke said as she emphasized the time. She then hugged the three most important men in her life.

"I love you!" Julian said as he kissed her softly and then walked back inside. Inside the house he looked at a closed door that had a sign hung on it that said "Penny". His sad expression grew as he reached out and touched the sign. He then took a deep breath before he walked to his car.

Brooke walked into her house alone. She looked at the pictures on the wall and wiped a tear away as she thought about the time when her boys had been playing happily with Bruno and her daughter. She missed these times so dearly and it broke her heart that especially one out of the family was suffering so much from these changes. She looked at the closed door and knocked on it. Then she opened it slowly when she got no answer. She then walked inside and just sat down on the bed that was covered with pink pillows and stuffed animals. Brooke looked around the room and smiled. It was still so full of life with all its posters on the wall and pictures of the family. Then she turned her view to the desk. She took a deep breath and walked over to it and put her arms around the shoulders of the person sat there.

"What are you doing, honey?" Brooke whispered in a voice full of love as she looked down. On the desk was a lovely drawn picture of the whole family. Brooke was always amazed by all those amazing drawings.

"I'm looking at this picture." a voice full of sadness and hopelessness whispered back. It broke her heart to hear that voice so sad and she wished that she could take away the pain; but she knew that she couldn't.

"It's beautiful." Brooke said as she wrapped her arms tighter around her loved one and kissed their cheek.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Brooke asked as she looked into those sad eyes that were full of tears. Immediately her eyes filled with tears too.

"Why… why did he have to die? I…" Penny began but couldn't end her sentence. She turned to her mother and cried heavily in her comforting and loving embrace. Brooke walked over to the bed with her beautiful daughter and lay down with her. Penny was almost on top of her mother and cried into her neck while Brooke patted her back soothingly.

"I know it is hard, honey but he was old and in too much pain. He will always be in your heart and part of our family," Brooke told her softly. Penny listened intently to every word her mother said to her. "How about we go for a walk a little? You can't stay in your room forever."

"I just want to stay in my room." Penny sobbed. Brooke took her chin into her hand and made her daughter look at her as she wiped away her tears.

"Don't shut us out, honey. We all love you and all of us are sad that he's gone now. I know it's harder for you but we are all here for each other; no matter what. We have all been through so much in our lives and we'll get through this the same way; together." Brooke told her daughter.

"But it… it feels… like I'm not whole any more. I cannot live without him, mommy!" Penny sobbed into Brooke's chest. Brooke stroked a hand over Penny's long brown hair and over her back. She couldn't imagine life without her and held her close to her heart.

"When you and your dad were shot, I felt the same. I couldn't imagine for a second living without you. You mean so much to me that even thinking back hurts. What I'm trying to say is that you have to try and be happy because you had someone so special in your life. And although he's not here with us any more, he's in your heart. Do you know why?" Brooke asked her. Penny shook her head sadly and looked at her mom with her beautiful green eyes. "Because you are the way you are because of him. Without him, you probably would be a different person, different things would've happened and…"

"Maybe I wouldn't have found my family." Penny whispered and snuggled closer to Brooke.

"Right, maybe we would never have met; although I believe that I was always looking for my daughter. When the doctors told us that there was a high chance that you would never wake up from your coma, one of them came to me and said something wise. She had lost her own daughter and she told me that what kept her living was the privilege of having known someone that special in her life and that her daughter wouldn't want her family to be sad," Brooke told her. Penny nodded and closed her eyes.

"Bruno wouldn't want us to be sad but… but it's not easy, mommy. It feels like… my happiness is in a cage and Bruno has the key." Penny said through her tears. Brooke was always amazed when Penny opened up and spoke like this.

"You know, there is always more than one key for a heart," Brooke said as she climbed off the bed and walked out of the room. Penny was a little confused when Brooke came back with two key-necklaces. Tears began to fall down Brooke's face as she spoke. "Honey, I know it's hard to understand and I miss him too. He was part of our family. But he wouldn't want to see you suffering this much because he loved you very much. So, remember you have the key to his heart too and although he's not here now, his key is still there. And his heart was full of happiness, joy and silly ideas!"

"And what is the other necklace for?" Penny asked as Brooke put one necklace around Penny's neck. Penny touched it and looked down at it sadly.

"This honey is the key to _my_ heart and it belongs to you. We're always there for you! You know that, right?" Brooke told her as she hung the second key from the stand of Penny's. Penny nodded and moved on Brooke's lap and cried into her neck. Brooke rocked her back and forth. Both of them stayed like this for a while until they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

~X~

Davis went inside the house and headed straight to the kitchen. Jude wasn't far behind him, only he went straight to his room. Davis was soaked in sweat from playing basketball with his friends for hours. Jude on the other hand had just been on a great date and was still blushing a little from it. Davis went to the fridge and took a coke out of it and then slumped down the couch. He looked up again when his baby sister came into the room with sad eyes and headed over to the fridge.

"Hey pee-pee!" he greeted. He loved to tease his siblings from time to time.

"Very funny!" Penny said as she rolled her eyes and closed the fridge again with a moan. Davis immediately jumped up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her so that her feet no longer reached the ground any more. He had grown a lot over the years, whereas Penny was petite.

"Let me go!" Penny whined and tried to get out of his embrace. "You're all sweaty and you stink!"

"Well, live with it, baby sis! How are you?" Davis asked as he pulled her closer and walked to the couch with her. Penny just shrugged her shoulders sadly in response. "I'm not the biggest talker when it comes to feelings, it's more Jude's part but just believe your big brother when he says that everything is going to be all right, okay? I'm always right, you know that!"

"Yeah, right! You were just grounded for a week because you weren't right." Penny said and received a little slap from her big brother on her head.

"You were grounded too. It was your fault as well." Davis said as he pointed at her and both of them had to smile a little. Jude then came into the room with a big bag.

"Davis! You said that you would help me." he said annoyed and slumped down the couch.

"Ooops!" Davis just answered and received a mean look.

"Ooops. Great answer. Whatever. We got something for you!" Jude said as he looked at Penny and opened the bag. "Your favorite sweets, the extended version of your favorite movie on DVD, popcorn, that outfit mom didn't want to buy for you and…" the list went on and on. Penny looked shocked into the bag and then jumped up and hugged Jude tightly. He could tell that she was sobbing again. "Hey baby sis, its okay. How about we start with the movie immediately?"

"Wait for us!" Julian said as he came into the room hand in hand with Brooke. They sat down in between Penny and Jude and ended up a little squished together. Brooke looked at her family and smiled.

"Not enough room for me on the couch." she said as she pushed Davis' feet onto the ground.

"Mom! That was really comfortable!" Davis said as he pouted and put his feet over her legs.

"Gosh, Davis, you could really use a shower!" Brooke told him and the whole family burst out laughing.

"Fine! You just don't understand what hard work really means," He said before he ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he came back he rolled his eyes. "No way I'm not sitting on the family couch. You're the youngest, you sit here."

He went over to Penny and pushed her onto Julian's lap. Julian immediately slung his arms around her as she leaned back against him.

"I love you, princess." He whispered and she looked back at him with a soft smile.

"I love you too, daddy!" she replied.

"Okay, enough with the I love you's. Do we want to watch the movie or not?" Jude joked and turned on the TV.

~X~

"Brooke, Brooke!" Brooke slowly opened her eyes when she heard Julian whispering her name over and over again.

"Huh?" she looked confused up at him and rubbed her eyes. She looked around confused and then heard her boys' laughs.

"Moooommy!" Jude and Davis ran inside the room with wide smiles.

"Hey my pretty boys!" she hugged them tightly and was more than glad that these two weren't sick any more. "Oh my god, you're so tiny. How was school?"

"Tiny?" Davis asked confused, "We're already six, mom. Penny is tiny."

"School was great." Jude answered and then he went to his bag and took out a book and sat down on Brooke's lap and opened it. As usual he started reading for Penny. A few moments later he looked up at his mother and said. "One day she'll wake up from that."

"Maybe she will never wake up again!" Davis said sadly and stared out of the window.

Since she had been in the coma Davis always said those things. It had broken Brooke's heart when he had told Julian that he could have saved Penny. Julian went over to Brooke and kissed her softly. His arm was still in a sling and she could tell that he was in pain from the way he moved but he had healed very well in the last three weeks.

"How was your day?" he asked her softly.

"Nothing new. She didn't move," Brooke replied as she stroked Penny's hair and took her small hand into hers again. She wished that her dream would come true and gave her daughter a kiss. A doctor came into the room and it was clear to see that he wanted to talk to Brooke and Julian. They looked at each other and then told the boys to stay in the room and to be careful with Penny as they walked outside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker. We're worried about Penny's condition. She should have come out of the coma by now. I'm sorry to tell you but it could be that she will never wake up." He told them softly. Brooke and Julian held hands as both had tears in their eyes. "I know it's hard and as a father myself I definitely know how hard the next step is. But you should decide just in case her condition deteriorates whether you want to donate her organs. There are a lot of children who could live because of her and are waiting for a donation. I know that it's too early but sometimes everything happens very fast and you should think about it. You don't have to give me an answer now but…"

"No. We can't… no! It's a no!" Brooke said as she stood up. Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. Julian wrapped his uninjured arm around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Just think about it please. That's all I ask." The doctor said as he left. Brooke and Julian held each other close and tried not to imagine them donating Penny's organs.

"I… we _can't_ do that!" Brooke whispered and looked up at him. Julian shook his head and took a deep breath. "I had another dream, Julian. But… but this time Penny didn't die. Our kids were teenagers and… she was grieving because Bruno had died. What if this could become real? We can't give up on her! Maybe she'll wake up one day and she just needs a little time until then."

"I agree with you. We won't give up on her. Never!" Julian said as he wiped his own tears away. They then both sat down again. They didn't know what to do and felt totally helpless. They were supposed to take care of Penny, to make her smile and happy but right now happiness wasn't a mood anyone of them could feel.

"How were they?" Julian asked as he looked at his wife with red eyes. He was exhausted and having a shoulder that was wounded wasn't making it easier.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"How were they? Our kids as teenagers." Julian smiled softly.

"They were amazing and so beautiful. Davis was really big and obviously trained a lot for playing basketball and Jude was big too but way thinner and looked a little rebellious with his longer hair. I will definitely not allow him to have such a haircut," Brooke joked. Brooke closed her eyes fro a moment as she continued. "And… and Penny, she was so beautiful and seemed so vulnerable. I really want this to happen. I don't want to lose any of them and they got along so great. There wasn't any doubt that she belongs to our family. She's our daughter, Julian. We just can't lose her. What are we going to do?"

Brooke looked at her husband with a lost expression. But he couldn't find the right words to soothe her because there weren't any right words.

~X~

"Pennnyyyy!" Jude whispered into Penny's left ear while Davis was on her right.

"Wake up. It's boring without you at home. Open your eyes. Now!" Davis whispered into her other ear. With a frustrated moan he slumped down into the chair again. "Why won't she wake up? Dad was shot and isn't sleeping all the time!"

Davis pouted and kicked the chair besides him. His actions caused it to fall onto the floor. As it fell, it hit the stand next to the bed and caused a loud clatter as it did. The items that were sat on top of the cabinet came flying off and landed noisily on the floor. He looked at it guiltily and knew that his parents would be mad.

"She squeezed my hand! When the dishes fell to the floor. I swear she did! Do it again!" Jude said as he looked in shock at his brother. Davis took a plate, closed his eyes and then threw it onto the floor. Both boys could see that Penny's face looked different for a second. Jude then turned on the radio that was in there and cranked the volume up as high as it would go. "Maybe we have to be real loud! Come on, open your eyes!"

"She squeezed my hand too!" Davis yelled loudly smiled widely. Both boys' smiles continued to grown even wider when they realized that she was really trying to open her eyes. When she succeeded she looked at them in confusion. "Hello!"

"You were a sleepy head!" Jude said as he smiled down at her. Penny didn't answer, "Can you hear me?"

Penny nodded and then the tears appeared. She was scared of all those machines hooked to her body and the loud music wasn't making it easier.

"You don't have to cry. Mommy and daddy are here too. I'll go get them!" Davis said as he jumped down from the chair and ran outside. He didn't know where they were and screamed for them.

"Is that Davis?" Julian asked confused and looked out of the room. His son immediately ran to him and took their hands. "She's crying. Maybe she's in pain."

"What?" Brooke and Julian asked confused and ran with him. This is a moment everybody in life waits for, a moment that you did not believe in. A moment you thought would never happen. But it happened to the Bakers. Brooke and Julian didn't care about the dishes on the floor or the loud music. All they cared about were those green eyes that were filled with tears.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said as she and Julian ran to their daughter. They carefully wrapped their arms around her and kissed her cheek as tears rushed down their faces. Penny looked totally confused and clung to them.

"Hey Princess, you're in the hospital but now everything is going to be fine." Julian told her as he held her hand to stop her trying get rid of all the tubes and the breathing mask.

"Mommy and daddy are here. Don't worry." Brooke said as she pulled her small head close to hers and all the feelings rushed through her body as she cried hard; this time out of happiness.

"Why are you crying again?" Davis said with tears in his eyes. Julian sat down on the chair and pulled his boys into a warm hug.

"Because we're happy. We're more than happy!" he said as he wiped his tears and then kissed his two sons. "What did you do? This place looks like a mess?"

"Um… Davis was mad that she wasn't waking up." Jude said and wiped his own tears.

"And then I accidentally threw the dishes onto the floor and that made her squeeze Jude's hand and…" Davis continued.

"Then we turned on the music and then she opened her eyes. I think she missed having fun," Jude finished as he smiled. He then asked. "Can she come home now?"

"She probably has to stay in the hospital for a while but yes, she can come home soon." Julian said and couldn't believe that this was happening.

~X~

Time rushed by fast. Penny had to stay in the hospital for another three weeks and was a very brave girl. Everybody had helped her to get better. Her wound was healing but from time to time it still hurt and made her sob.

"Mommy! When can I get home?" Penny asked annoyed. Today wasn't a good day for her. Since the accident Penny had called Brooke and Julian her daddy and mommy nonstop and clung to them even more. Loud noises also scared her and she didn't talk about Florence at all.

"I guess tomorrow!" Brooke replied as she climbed onto Penny's bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"I want to leave today!" Penny said as she started to cry and put her thumb into her mouth.

"Hey, hey. Look at me," Brooke said as took Penny's chin into her hand and wiped her tears. "You've been the bravest little girl I have ever met. You've been here for over a month. It's just one day. Imagine that. And then you'll be home again and…"

"Mommy!" Penny sobbed and cuddled closer although it hurt.

"Yes?" Brooke asked as she stroked her hair and back.

"Did you stay with me?" Penny whispered.

"We didn't leave you alone for one second." Brooke said as she smiled down at her daughter. Brooke or Julian had always slept in the room with her. It didn't take long until Penny had closed her eyes and had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Brooke knew in this moment, that a next chapter in their lives would start and she couldn't wait to have Penny at home again. However, she was still worried that Florence was still out there and hadn't been caught by the police.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Leeese: Thank you so much for being my beta and continuing although this chapter did not turn out the way you suggested it. Your words meant a lot to me and in the end I definitely listened to myself as well!**_

_**tp404: Thanks so much for your long review. I'm relieved that you like my story and read it that fast! I guess you're okay with it, that it was a dream :)! Hope to see more reviews and ideas of you!**_

_**Radika: I loved your review because it showed that you really didn't want Penny to die and "cared"! Thank you! Your ideas were great also and if you have more, please let me know!**_

_**sarabeth08: I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as usual. I really had to decide what to do. Thanks for telling me your thoughts. I hope you're okay with this chapter!**_

_**VFBFan: Thanks for being that honest and I can REALLY understand what you're saying. Unfortunately I couldn't let her die. Although things like this happen in real life, I kind of found out that my muse was left when I let Penny die (I wrote a chapter with her death). All your questions are really interesting but in the end I thought that the story is about Penny too - not only the original Bakers. I think I can still add some stuff to the story - so that the drama can arise and I do hope that you're not that disappointed and will continue to read my story. Thanks so much for your review!**_

_**soapfan2006: Thanks for your ideas and review. So, I didn't let her die. I just couldn't do that and I guess you're okay with that :)?**_

_**sandygirl: So, it was a dream :)! I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Callison: Yup, she's not dead. I'd felt a little disappointed too to let her die. That's why she's still alive. Thanks for reviewing me!**_

_**MrsPotter2: You're so right, she's kind of the heart of the story and that's why I couldn't kill her. I'm already relieved that some of you read my story although Penny doesn't belong to the original "cast"! I realized that her death would break my heart to. Thanks for your review!**_

_**kelsey: Sorry that it took a little longer - it was a hard decision! I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for your review!**_

_**CrazieGirlie: Thanks for your review. Yup, it's a dream...**_

_**davis-baker: I'm glad you're still erading my story. I know that I'd probably have plenty more work with in future chapters if Penny was dead but somehow I couldn't just let her die. I really thought about it and wrote a chapter but I realized that it was hard writing more chapters after her death...Thank you so much for letting me know your opinion and I hope that you're somehow not THAT disappointed and will continue reading and reviewing!**_

_**Dominique: Thanks for letting me know your opinion. I'm sorry I didn't let her die but I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry it took me a while - I just really thought about the "pros" and "cons" :)! I hope you will still continue reading and telling me your thoughts!**_

_**sinead maxwell: So, she's not dead :)! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Vanessa Borghetti: Awww...I'm sorry that it made you cry. I hope this chapter didn't. Nope, she can't die. That's what I thought in the end too. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**rainbowbright108: I realized that I can't handle her being dead as well...that's why she still lives. Thanks for telling me :)!**_

_**ilovebrooke: Updated! Thanks for your review!**_

_**OTHLOVE: Wow, that's a long review. Thank you so much, I'm flattered...I agree with what you're saying and that's why Penny is still alive. I really thought about your comments!**_

_**carina: WOW! I'm flattered. Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter?**_

_**chloe mcculloch: I don't know what to say. I'm SO happy to hear such words! This really motivates me to write more! So, I didn't kill her off. I couldn't handle that myself...I hope your promise is true :)! Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**max92: Are you may92? Thanks for your review and letting me know what you think!**_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER AND EVEN REVIEWED! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! EVERY WORD MEANS A LOT TO ME!**_


	20. Start all over again

_**First of all: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm SO sorry that it took me longer than usual to update. Unfortunately a lot is happening in my life and I won't really have the time to write that much any more - which really sucks ;( because I love it. But I promise to give this story a good "end" (this is not the last chapter!)! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

xxxxxxx

Brooke was so excited. She looked at her watch nonstop and hoped that the time would just fly by a little faster. She was waiting outside the school with Haley for her boys while Julian was in the hospital with Penny.

"Are you excited?" Haley smiled softly and squeezed Brooke's hand. Brooke looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"I can't wait for her to be home again, Hales," She admitted and took a deep breath. "But I hope that she won't fear being at home after what happened."

"Why should she fear being home? She loves you and-" Haley began but Brooke interrupted her.

"Yes, I know but even I fear being at home sometimes. Although I wasn't there when Julian and Penny were shot, I can imagine them lying there in their own blood, fighting to stay alive. We had to change the whole carpet because it was soaked in their blood, Haley. I don't want her to live through all of that again!" Brooke said as she frowned.

"Brooke. Just wait and see. She's alive, that what counts now and she has a family that loves her. I know you'll do the best you can and help her get through it. Just like you do with Julian, your boys and us." Haley told her. Brooke hugged Haley tightly and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Tutor Mom. You're too wise." she joked.

"Well, that's why you call me Tutor Mom; although you're pretty wise yourself." Haley told her. Both mothers then turned around when they heard their kids laughing loudly and running towards them.

"Mommy!" Davis greeted as he wrapped his arm around her waist happily.

"How was school?" Brooke asked Lydia, Davis and Jude.

"Good. Can we go home now?" Davis asked and looked up at her. Jude already walked to the car.

"Bye you two!" Brooke said before she gave Lydia a huge kiss on her cheek and hugged Haley. She then walked to the car where Jude was waiting.

"Is Penny already home?" Davis asked in an excited tone as he opened the door and jumped into the car.

"No, but she will be in about three hours." Brooke said and laughed when both boys rolled their eyes.

"Mom! You said it would be soon. Three hours is long." Jude said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back.

"Come on boys, don't pout now. We've waited for months and now it's just three hours." Brooke smiled and started the car.

~X~

Penny sat on Julian's lap minus her shirt and listened carefully to what he read in the book. Julian had told her to get out of her shirt because a doctor would be arriving in a minute to check her over. He knew that Penny was very excited and tried to calm her down by reading one book after another with her.

"Hello Penny!" a doctor came inside with a huge smile. "Today's your last day with us!"

"Yes and my daddy bought me new books!" Penny said as she smiled widely and pointed at the books.

"Wow, you have a lot," the doctor said as he sat down in front of her and looked into the book. "Oh, I love Snow White."

"Me too. She fell asleep for some time just like me!" Penny replied as she pointed at Snow White and leaned back against Julian.

"That is true. And just like you she woke up again," the doctor told her. "I have to check on your wound again and if everything is all right, you can go home."

At first Penny looked like she was about to cry. She hated it when a doctor checked the wound because it always hurt. But when Julian squeezed her hand and kissed her head, she nodded bravely.

"Wow, you're such a brave girl." The doctor told her as he gave her a friendly smile.

"Daddy says that too!" Penny smiled and let the doctor look at her wound.

"Everything looks all right, Mr. Baker. So, do you know what that means, Penny?" the doctor asked. Penny looked at the doctor confused and shook her head. "It means that you can go home to your family. But you must not run around and take your medicine, okay?"

"Okay!" Penny said happily and laughed when the doctor gave her a lollipop.

~X~

"They're coming!" Jude yelled loudly as he looked out of the window and saw his dad's car park in the driveway. He ran to the door and opened it fast. Davis followed him excited and opened the door and smiled wildly.

"You're home!" Davis and Jude yelled loudly and laughed loudly as their dad came inside with Penny on his arms.

"Come to me, my baby!" Brooke opened her arms and took Penny into them and held her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

~X~

Brooke ran into Penny's bedroom when she heard the little girl screaming. Obviously she was having another nightmare. She rushed over to the bed and gathered Penny into her arms.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetheart. Shhh." She said as she patted her back. Penny automatically wrapped her arms around her neck and sucked at her thumb. She didn't wake up but her pajamas were soaked in sweat again.

~X~

"Again?" Julian asked when he opened the front door and came inside with Bruno. Brooke took a sip of her wine and nodded.

"She didn't calm down for ages and she cried because you were outside with Bruno. Julian, will she ever lose those nightmares?" Brooke asked. She was extremely worried. Penny had been home for a month now and her wounds were healed but her nightmares and fear of almost anything seemed to grow stronger with each day.

"She will. She's a strong girl and she has us." Julian said as he sat down beside Brooke and slung his arms around her. She immediately snuggled into his embrace and took a deep breath.

"I couldn't do this without you." She whispered sadly.

"You don't have to. We're in this together." He whispered back and kissed her head.

Brooke then looked worried at him.

"They have to get her. I freak out imagining that the woman who almost killed two of my most important people. She has to be behind bars!" Brooke said in an angry and sad tone.

"They'll get her. She can't hide forever." He reassured her and hoped that his own words were true.

The next day Brooke and Julian enjoyed the moments they had alone. Lydia and Jamie would be sleeping over at their place because Haley and Nathan were going to a concert. To their surprise Penny wanted to sleep in a room with the other kids.

"Hey guys, it's already late. Time for bed." Julian said as he peeked into the room and saw Jamie lying on the mattress as he read to all kids. Penny lay in his arm while the others almost lay on top of him.

"What time is it?" Lydia asked as she went out of the room with Penny to brush her teeth.

"It's even past Jamie's bedtime. So tomorrow you all have to sleep longer." Brooke said as she patted Lydia's head and was relieved how happy all kids seemed to be.

"So Jamie goes to bed too, right?" Lydia asked with a wide smile.

"Yes, baby sis. I go to bed with you." Jamie rolled his eyes. The four kids tried to spend every minute with him. He kind of loved being their role model in some way.

~X~

"Sleep tight." Julian and Brooke said to the kids a little while later. They gave each kid a kiss and then closed the door. They waited for some minutes and then looked at each other with a smirk.

"Well, the kids are sleeping. It's been a long, long day. How about we relax a little? Your arm is better." Brooke suggested. Julian smirked and nodded.

"I really need a little relaxing pause. And Penny will probably stay a little longer with them until she gets into our bed." Julian replied.

"Who's talking about a pause?" Brooke asked in a playful tone as she slipped her hands into his pants. She made an appreciative noise as sheliked what she was feeling. They hadn't been intimate for a long time. With Penny sleeping in their bed it had been impossible and because of all the drama in their life they didn't even think about it.

"Oh don't tease me! I missed your hands way too long." Julian groaned as he pulled down her pants with one movement.

"Julian! Not here!" Brooke whispered and both of them walked into their bedroom. There he pushed her onto the bed and moved on top of her. He nibbled softly at her earlobe and then slipped two fingers inside of her. Brooke gasped in joy and when he attacked her neck with soft bites, she couldn't help but moan loudly.

"Jamie, Jamie!" Jude shook Davis "Someone is hurting mom!"

Jamie just yawned and turned around. He could sleep like a stone and sometimes it took minutes before he would wake up. Davis on the other hand stood up and ran outside the room and into his parents' bedroom with a shocked expression on his face. They heard Brooke screaming.

"Oh my God. Faster, Julian. I'm so close! Don't stop."

When Brooke was about to come she saw the door opening and her two boys came in and stood there at the side of the bed and looked confused at her. Julian was on top of her and she was glad that the blanket covered them.

"Oh my God!" Brooke screamed not sure whether it was because of the huge orgasm that was hitting her or because of the kids catching them.

"Shit!" Julian said and made sure to cover everything up.

"Is mom okay?" Davis asked. He looked worriedly at Brooke who tried to stay calm but her whole body was shaking from her orgasm. She closed her eyes and bit her own lip to stay quiet.

"Yes, yes, she is. Get out kids. Go to bed." Julian said in a shaky voice as he tried to push them away from the bed.

"But mom was screaming. Why were you screaming?" Jude asked Brooke who couldn't believe what was happening.

"Kids, get out!" Julian said again in an urgent tone. The two looked confused up at him and then walked outside.

"This is _not_ happening!" Brooke said into the pillow when Julian moved off of her and hid his head under a pillow as well. "Oh my god, this did not just happen!"

"I don't think they realized what we were actually doing." Julian told her.

"Of course not, they have no clue what we we're doing but we could've traumatized them for their whole life," Brooke replied. "And what if Jamie heard us too. He definitely knows what we did. Oh my god, Julian!"

"They didn't see anything." Julian hoped and Brooke nodded. "Calm down!"

"Calm down? We just had our boys watching us having sex." Brooke practically yelled.

"Okay, I have to do this." He said before he went under the blanket and with his head between Brooke's legs.

"Julian! They could- oh!" before she could finish her sentence he spread her legs and let his tongue work magic. He stopped shortly before she had the orgasm. "Don't tease me again!"

"Only if you don't wake up the whole house again!" He replied as he picked a sock off the floor and put it into her mouth. She nodded and bit onto the sock.

"Stop, this is too much!" she protested as she spat the sock out of her mouth. He had three fingers inside her and she wasn't sure if she could take much more. But Julian was in the mood to make her come really hard and went in between her leg with his mouth again. She quickly placed the sock back into her mouth to muffle her scream when the third wave hit her.

~X~

"Dad was hurting mom last night, Uncle Nathan!" Davis said a little worried when Nathan and Haley arrived to collect Lydia and Jamie the next morning.

"What?" Nathan asked confused as he looked for the girls. He was glad that Lydia and Penny had become such good friends and loved playing all day long.

"Yes, mom was yelling loudly and told daddy that he shouldn't stop." Jude continued and Nathan and Haley immediately looked at each other with a smirk.

"Why shouldn't he stop if she screamed?" Jude asked confused.

"They were probably just uh, wrestling around." Nathan answered and Jude and Davis nodded.

~X~

"You seem relaxed." Haley joked and Nathan almost spit out the coffee as he saw how Brooke and Julian looked perplexed at them.

"I am." Brooke answered confused.

"How was your night?" Haley asked with a smirk.

"What? Oh my god?" Brooke blushed into the deepest red "Don't tell me they told you that…that…"

"You had sex with Julian and he made you scream?" Haley finished for her. Nathan was glad that he didn't have a mouthful of coffee that time.

Haley and Nathan didn't really like the idea that their kids could've listened to them screaming as well. But on the other hand they were relieved that their friends finally had the time to be intimate again after such a hard time.

"_Haley_!" Brooke said shocked and hid behind her head "Oh god, I traumatized the kids. I'm so sorry. I think Lydia and Jamie didn't… "

"We didn't hear anything. The boys were probably just dreaming." Jamie came inside the room and took a coke out of the fridge. Brooke and Julian didn't know what to say. Did Jamie know about it?

"Don't worry. Lydia and Jamie walked in on us as well when they were younger." Haley then said when the kids were in the garden again.

"Really?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Yup." Haley laughed. "We told them that we were just wrestling around a little."

"Okay, so I'm not the worst mother and didn't make the life of my children miserable?" Brooke asked worried. Both Nathan and Haley shook their heads. The Scotts and Bakers then spent some more time together and enjoyed every second.

~X~

Brooke sketched peacefully in her store. It was already getting dark and she decided to go home when the door opened. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"I'm here to talk." the person said and closed the door behind her.

Brooke's heart made a huge jump and she looked at her purse. Why was it that far away from her? She knew that she'd probably need the pepper spray.

xxxxxxxx

_**Special thanks to you guys! I loved your reviews!**_

_**vanessapc05: Updated :)!**_

_**Vanessa Borghett: Here is the next update! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_** darktwistygirl: Wow, I'm glad you're attached to Penny, an OC. I know that this is not easy. Florence will get her punishment! **_

_** Dominique: I hope you'll like the progression of the Baker family.**_

_** rainbowbright108: Yup, she's alive. I'm glad I finally decided not to kill her :)!**_

_** max92: I'm happy you loved the chapter and I hope you like this one too! Which new rules?**_

_** VFBFan: I really thought about killing her. The story is about Penny but that's life and I thought that this would give the story a good twist. That's why I asked you all what you think because I didn't know what to do and I, myself, hesitated whether it would be the right decision. That's why I didn't kill her in the end. I hope you continue reading my story and I'm sorry that the last chapter somehow seems "weird" and purposeless!**_

_** StephieBoo: Hehe...sorry, I had to start like this!**_

_** Chloe mcculloch: Well, you can decide whether the beginning is a dream or whether it's the future :). But it's for sure that Penny didn't die!**_

_** CrazieGirlie: Yup, she's alive :)! I was too afraid to kill her.**_


	21. Our past and our future

_**Hey you! As a little apology for waiting a little longer - I wrote a loooong chapter for y'all. So take your time. I hope you like it and laugh at some parts. Thank you for telling me what you think of it.** _

_xxxxxx  
><em>

Brooke looked at Florence angrily. She couldn't believe that the woman had dared to come into her store. What was wrong with the police? How could they not find her? Just because she was wearing a wig?

"How dare you…" Brooke began but was interrupted by Florence who looked extremely exhausted.

"Sit down. I just want to talk. Please." Florence insisted. She had a knife in her hand and her eyes looked teary. She also looked extremely thin and dirty. Brooke didn't move and jumped up in shock when Florence started to scream loudly at her. "Just sit down, okay. I… I don't want to hurt you. I've hurt enough people."

"Hurt? You almost killed my husband and daughter." Brooke yelled. She couldn't believe what the young woman was saying.

Brooke glared at Florence as she spoke and then suddenly lunged forward. She knew that this was a bad idea but she couldn't help it. She hit the knife out of Florence's hand and slumped down to the ground with her. The knife accidentally cut her hand a little but Brooke didn't even care. She had never really hit someone before. Sure, she had slapped lots of girls in high school but she had never hit anyone with a fist. But there was a first time for everything.

"You fucking bitch. You almost killed them; your own _daughter_. How could you do that?" Brooke yelled. She hit Florence in her abdomen and pushed her down to the ground again and again. She stopped when she saw the tears in Florence's eyes and noticed that the woman didn't defend herself. Not even for a second. Brooke stood up, took the knife and pointed it at her. "How could you? She loved you."

"I know, I… I…" Florence stuttered. She wiped her bloody nose and the tears that rushed down her face. "How is she?"

"How is she? Don't you _dare_ ask that question!" Brooke said as she stood and picked up her phone to dial 911.

"I already called the police." Florence whispered and shocked Brooke.

"What?" Brooke whispered confused. The woman that sat on the ground looked broken and without any hope. But she couldn't feel any pity. That was the woman who had shot her own daughter.

"I… I… I'm sorry." Florence sobbed.

"I don't believe you!" Brooke screamed angrily. She then walked in front of the door to prevent her from running away.

"I… I didn't want to shoot her. It was an accident. I would never shoot my own baby. She's all I have." Florence said as she sobbed into her hands.

"I might believe you that it was an accident. But you had a choice. You left her in her own blood, scared and fighting for her life. You shot my husband and you poisoned my sons," Brooke said as she moved forward again. She held the knife to her throat. "You definitely had a choice. Believe me when I say that I really wished that you weren't alive."

Tears rushed down Brooke's face now and she really had to hold back her emotions. She wanted Florence to suffer as much as her family had but she also knew that this wasn't the right way to deal with everything.

"Kill me then. I don't mind." Florence whispered and shocked Brooke again.

"I'm not like you!" Brooke said with a voice full of disgust. She looked deep into Florence's eyes and was perplexed to see all the sadness in them. Florence nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, almost like she was giving herself a hug.

"I'm not a bad person. I… I… tried. I really tried." She mumbled.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. There is no excuse for what you did." Brooke screamed in rage.

"I know. Gosh, do you think I am proud of it. I… just take care of my baby. She's the… most precious thing on earth and although I… I… wasn't always a good mother she kept on smiling and helped me through a lot. Now it's time that someone helps her and… I couldn't imagine anyone better than you as her mom," Florence sobbed loudly. Brooke didn't know what to say. She could tell that Florence wasn't lying. Florence jumped forward and slung her arms around Brooke's waist and continued to cry. "She… she even has your name as a middle name. We were at the same school, you know. And… there was this picture of you on the wall as the head cheerleader and student president. I wanted my baby to have just the same life ahead… I… please make her happy and be the mother I could never be."

Brooke froze. Her whole body was in shock. She was glad when the police suddenly came inside the store and pushed Brooke back. They quickly headed over to Florence and handcuffed her. Florence didn't even fight back.

"Please, give her everything I couldn't. She's the best daughter you can imagine." Florence screamed when the police pushed her into the car.

Brooke fell to her knees and cried into her hands. This was too much. Everything was so confusing but finally she would not have to fear that Florence would attack them again. Hopefully she would be behind bars forever.

"Mrs. Baker, are you hurt?" a police officer asked her worried. He didn't know what to do while Brooke sat on her knees and cried into her hands. Brooke could only shake her head and tried to calm down but all the emotions from the last months, the fear and the anger just came to the surface.

"Please call Mrs. Scott." Brooke could only say. She couldn't call Julian now because the kids would be worried and she didn't want them to go through anything again.

~X~

"Brooke, Brooke!" Haley yelled as she ran into the store. She slumped down on the couch besides her best friend and pulled her into a warm hug. Brooke had finally calmed down a little but cried into Haley's neck again. "Shhhh, everything is all right Brooke. They got her and nothing is going to happen."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just…" Brooke tried to apologize.

"It's okay. No need to apologize. I'm glad you called." Haley said and nodded at the police officer who asked whether Mrs. Baker was okay and if they could leave.

"Thank you for coming." Brooke sobbed and took a sip from her water. Then she took a deep breath and explained everything to Haley.

~X~

Julian waited anxiously at the house. He was beyond worried. Brooke had called him and told him everything. Fortunately the kids were already in bed. Finally the door opened and Brooke came inside. She looked extremely exhausted and had a bandage around her hand.

"Oh my god," Julian said as he ran to her and hugged her. Her whole weight immediately sunk into his embrace. "What did she do?"

"It was my own fault. I jumped forward and threatened her with her own knife. I was so close to really using it." Brooke admitted a little scared as she clung to Julian.

"Of course you were. But now everything is going to be all right. She'll be behind bars forever." Julian whispered and sat down on the couch with his loved wife.

"I'm so exhausted. I just want to go to bed and sleep." Brooke whispered not leaving his side for a moment. Both of them walked into their bedroom and looked down their bed. Three little kids were sleeping peacefully in it and almost taking the whole space.

"I'll carry them into their rooms." Julian said but Brooke shook her head.

"Don't. I need my whole family tonight," she whispered and climbed under the blanket. Jude woke up from the movement and yawned as he looked at his mother.

"Mommy, why is your hand bandaged." He asked confused and a little worried.

"I accidentally burned myself when I wanted to cook for me and your daddy. You don't have to worry." Brooke lied. She wanted none of her kids to know the truth. She looked down at Penny when the little girl started to kick out with her legs wildly and made sounds of pain and fear.

"Shhh… it's okay," Julian said softly as he stroked Penny's hair and pulled her into his arm. Penny started to cry with her eyes closed. Julian kissed her nose and she opened her eyes. He then looked into those beautiful big green eyes. "You're with us Penny, everything is okay now."

"Are you my daddy forever?" Penny whispered. Julian wasn't prepared for this question and looked sadly from Penny to Brooke.

"Yes, he is. Forever. Forever. Forever. And I'm your brother." Jude said happily and almost jumped on top of her.

"Be careful, honey!" Brooke told him and he nodded and cuddled closer to his dad and Penny.

"Yes, Jude is right. You will never leave your family again. I'm your daddy forever and Brooke is your mommy forever." Julian explained to her and could tell that she was already half asleep again. Jude yawned loudly and slung his arms around Brooke's neck.

"I'm tired." He said with closed eyes.

"Then try to sleep." Brooke said as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I don't want to." he whispered. However, he was sleeping peacefully in a matter of moments. It didn't take long that the whole family was sleeping.

~X~

The next morning the kids were awake way too early.

"Just go play in your rooms. Mommy and I are still too tired and it's six in the morning." Julian told them without opening his eyes.

Jude and Davis rolled their eyes and walked outside followed by Penny. They closed the door to the bedroom and ran into the living room. Davis took the remote control into his hand and tried to turn on the TV but failed.

"I hate when mom and dad do that." He said with a sigh.

Brooke and Julian had decided to put on a code for the TV because the kids tended to turn it on without asking. He tried a few times more to turn it on but in the end he slumped down the couch and pouted. All children looked at Bruno when he started to walk to the door and barked a little.

"He has to pee!" Penny said worried and looked at her brothers.

"Let's just go for a walk with him. We're old enough and I can take care of you!" Davis said proudly but then turned around and ran to the garden. "He can just pee in the garden!"

Although Davis didn't want to admit it, since everything that had happened, he was scared too.

Jude and Penny followed him outside. Bruno immediately peed on the grass and ran around with the kids. Luckily Jude wasn't scared of him any more and laughed loudly.

~X~

"They're playing in the garden." Brooke said as she yawned while she looked out of the window. She smiled and then went back to bed.

"Thankfully we put in the code on the TV. I bet the news is full of you." Julian whispered and slung his arms around his wife.

"Those reporters are a pain in the ass the way they harass people. Can't they stalk someone else? I'm not a celebrity. I just make perfect clothes." Brooke said as she closed her eyes. She was glad that the kids weren't babies any more. Neither of them realized what was happening outside.

~X~

"Hey, Davis, Jude, Penny. Are you okay?" A man asked. He was sat with another and the two men were sitting behind their fence and talking to the kids. All three stopped running around and looked a little scared at them.

"Who are you?" Davis screamed madly and took a stone into his hand. He stood in front of Penny and his voice shook slightly as he said. "Our dog is very dangerous."

"Don't be scared. We're just very happy that Penny is okay again. Could you three smile into the camera?" the paparazzi asked the kids.

"No!" Jude said and whispered to his siblings to go inside.

The paparazzi took some more photos and then went away when the kids were inside again. The kids headed to their parents room and opened the door to wake them up.

"Mommmmyyy." Penny laid her head on Brooke's head while Jude and Davis shook Julian not so nicely.

"Kids! It's not even seven. Can't you…" Julian started but Jude interrupted him.

"There were some men in the garden and…"

"What?" Brooke and Julian jumped up and looked at their kids as if they were hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, they took photos and asked lots of questions. Those stupid papapazos," Davis rolled his eyes.

"Paparazzi," Jude corrected him and jumped into the bed.

"I can't believe this!" Brooke jumped up and immediately called her lawyer. Fortunately they had a security camera outside.

~X~

"Do you really think we should do that?" Julian asked Brooke when she walked into the boys' room while Penny was already sleeping.

"Yes! We may have traumatized them forever. We need to talk to them." Brooke argued.

"They are six, Brooke. We can't have the talk with them now," Julian whined. "Do I have to be there?"

"What?" Brooke looked shocked at him.

"Isn't that a mother's task. I mean…"

"Julian! There aren't any tasks just for moms or dads. You won't leave. You act like the fourth baby in the family." Brooke said amused.

"Fine! But when Penny gets her periods and breasts, you talk to her because you once experienced it." Julian said and kissed her nose and walked into the kids' room. Jude and Davis were sitting on the floor as they did a jigsaw. Both Brooke and Julian sat on the floor with them.

"Hey boys, we wanted to talk to you." Julian said.

"We didn't do anything. I swear." Davis immediately answered and wiped his mouth.

"Right, next time you steal the chocolate again, make sure to wash your mouth!" Brooke said as shelaughed and tickled Davis.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Davis smiled back and gave the rest of the chocolate to his parents.

"So, we want to talk about what happened some nights ago," Brooke started. Jude and Davis looked confused up at them. "When, um… mom and dad were wrestling around."

"Yeah, you screamed real loud like daddy was hurting you." Jude said as he continued the puzzle.

"You have to be more careful with mom, daddy. She's a girl and not as strong as you are." Davis told his dad who blushed a little.

"Great idea, talking about it." Julian whispered to Brooke.

"Anyways, we just wanted to tell you that dad didn't hurt me and…" Brooke said to her sons.

"Why were you wrestling around in the middle of the night? We don't do that." Jude added.

"Yeah and it should stay that way for more than fifteen years." Julian joked and moaned when Brooke hit him with her elbow in his side.

"I didn't scream because of pain but… but because of joy." Brooke said and hoped that it was a good idea to talk to them.

"And you wrestled around naked!" Davis then said and made his parents speechless.

"And dad was naked on mom." Jude said to his brother and both nodded.

"Um… yeah… I did… because… well, do you know how children are made?" Julian blurted. Brooke gave him a shocked look. She definitely didn't want to have that conversation now. Jude and Davis were the only ones in the room who weren't really bothered by the conversation.

Both of them thought about it but then shrugged their shoulders.

"We came out of mommy's tummy. Penny did not but you're still her parents," Jude answered and then raised his eyebrow. "How did we get in there?"

"Well… um… you know, when two people love each other, they sometimes cuddle with another." Brooke started.

"Like you and daddy?" Davis asked with a smile.

"Exactly. Only grown-ups cuddle in this way and from the cuddling a child can be made." Julian said and hoped that his boys would be pleased.

"But only by grown-ups? I don't want to have a child. And sometimes I cuddle too." Davis said a little astonished.

"Yes, yes. Only grown-ups and it's a different way of cuddling." Julian answered promptly.

"Okay, can we have some ice cream?" Jude asked with a wide smile.

"Um… no, you have to go to bed soon. Are you… are you okay with our explanation?" Brooke asked a little unsure. This was not as hard as they had imagined.

"Yeah, big people cuddle and scream then because they like it which is weird and then a baby can be in the mommy's tummy and she gets fat," Davis summarized it and continued the puzzle. "Oh, but don't cuddle when we sleep in your bed, you will wake us up, mommy, if you scream that loud."

"Well, mommy really loves what daddy is doing with her. That's why she sometimes can't shut up." Julian said. Brooke blushed and looked angrily at him.

"Okay, time to go to bed now." Brooke said and stood up. The boys jumped happily into their beds.

"Mommy!" Jude looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yes, honey?" she asked as she sat down on his bed and went through his hair.

"When you cuddle a lot does this mean that we get more brothers and sisters?" he asked. Brooke and Julian looked at each other and didn't know what to say.

"No, mommy and daddy can decide whether we want more kids or not. But for now it's a no." Brooke kissed his nose.

"But if you want more, then make sure it's a boy," Davis smiled.

"That would be mean for Penny. I rather want another sister." Jude answered proudly. He definitely liked being a big brother.

~X~

Brooke and Julian sat down on the couch and enjoyed the peace. Three kids was a blessing but also extremely challenging from time to time. But they didn't want to miss one day.

"This is our life. That's what I've always wished for." Brooke said when Julian gave her a glass of wine.

"Me too. I cannot even imagine that we almost broke up because of Alex." He said.

"Well, that's a long time ago." Brooke laughed.

"Yes, but imagine if we hadn't have talked about it or tried again. Three little kids wouldn't be here now." Julian answered.

"Well, Penny would be," Brooke said. "I hope Florence won't play any role in our lives any more."

"I don't want to say it but if Penny still lived with Florence, who knows how long she would be alive." Julian said sadly. Brooke nodded in agreement.

"I love you!" Brooke then said and looked confused at Julian when he laughed. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I remember when you told me not to tell you that I love you," Julian burst out laughing again. "You were so cute."

"Julian! That's not funny. I was very insecure back then and not prepared for… for these words," Brooke hid behind her hands and then pointed at him. "Well you got yourself beaten black and blue because you had left Davis in the car."

"Ouch, touché! Don't remind me of that." Julian said as he rolled his eyes and couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

"Talking about all this makes me feel so old. And one day we'll wake up and we have three teenagers that can only think about dating." Brooke slumped into his embrace.

"Hopefully not too soon."

"I hope they don't use us as their role models. I was too wild and you… you were too boring." Brooke joked and laughed loudly when Julian tickled her merciless.

"Just because I had my first time at twenty and not at fourteen doesn't mean that I was boring." He told her.

"Oh don't remind me of that. I prefer twenty for our kids than fourteen. I was way too young and so confused. I remember how my mom reacted."

_Brooke was alone in her room and cried into the phone. _

"_P. Sawyer, how could I forget it? I don't want to be pregnant. I can't be a good mother and…" suddenly the door opened and Victoria came into the room. Brooke jumped up in shock. She didn't have a clue that her parents would be home again. She had been alone for two months now. Victoria then snatched her call phone. "Mom!"_

"_Brooklyn. Don't call me that way. My daughter has to go to the doctors with me now." Victoria said to Peyton. She shut the phone down and took Brooke harshly at her arm. _

_"Cookie. What happened?" __Ted asked. __Brooke was even more shocked to see her parents __in__ one place. Normally they prevented seeing each other or were just fighting nonstop._

"_Your precious Cookie jumped from one bed to another without thinking. She isn't the little girl you think she is, right daughter?" Victoria said the word daughter without any feelings._

"_Well, you're not the best examples!" Brooke screamed and wanted to run into her room but her mother had a hard grip on her._

"_Don't you talk to us like this. Do you think you can take care of a baby? Are you old enough to have a job? To feed it, to be a good mother?" Victoria continued for a while until Brooke cried loudly into her hands. "Why didn't you use a condom?"_

"_I forgot." Brooke screamed madly back at her mother but felt very guilty in the meantime._

"_How many men have you slept with? No, don't answer. I don't want to know it." Victoria then screamed and dialed a number._

"_It was my first time." Brooke whispered sadly and crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back against the couch. Victoria didn't even listen to her own daughter._

~X~

"_No! I don't want to. Please mom, please. I… I don't want to," Brooke cried as Victoria pulled up outside the doctors' office. Victoria had insisted that she got checked out. It would be her first time for that too. Victoria forced her out of the car and into the building._

"_Stop crying. If you're old enough to have sex with men, then you're old enough to get checked through." Victoria pushed her inside the doctor's room._

~X~

_Brooke's heart was shaking like hell when she was checked through. She bit her lip and closed her eyes while the doctor touched her private area. She was glad when the doctor told her that everything was all right and that she wasn't pregnant but would get the pill and should use condoms. _

"_Okay, thank you!" Brooke answered fast and almost ran outside the room._

~X~

_At home Brooke sat in front of her parents with crossed arms._

"_Who was it?" Brooke pretended not to hear anything and looked away._

"_Brooklyn. We can easily get all your credit cards, your car and everything else that matters to you." Victoria told her firmly._

"_Mooom!" Brooke whined. Her eyes were still teary. "The day has been hard enough, okay. I don't need this now." _

_She stood up but when her dad told her madly to sit down again, she did so._

"_We thought you would take better care of yourself. You are old enough to know that what you did was wrong." Ted started. He couldn't believe that his baby girl was growing up. "Did he hurt you?"_

"_No!" Brooke whispered, "He was nice."_

"_Is he your boyfriend?"_

"_No."_

"_How old is he?" Ted then asked. Brooke looked a little shocked at him. She knew that she couldn't lie to them now._

"_Eighteen." she mumbled. He was the most popular senior and Brooke adored him._

~X~

"God, they sent me to summer camp after that." Brooke said as she leaned against Julian.

"If Penny did that, I'd probably react the same." Julian told her.

"Julian!" Brooke looked shocked at him.

"What? At fourteen? My baby girl must be at least 21. You were really irresponsible." Julian shook his head.

"Thank you very much. Yes, I was irresponsible but I never had the support you got from your family. Well at least from your mother. And if Penny acted that way, one day, or Jude or Davis, we'll sit down with them and talk calmly and find out a solution. Together." Brooke told him. Julian suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"You would never stay calm." Julian kissed her cheek softly.

"Fine, but I would not react like my parents," Brooke reassured him.

"Well, it's not like my parents acted way better."

~X~

_Julian sat in his room and looked at a picture. He was really in love with the girl but didn't dare to tell her anything. His mother came into the room and sat down on his sofa._

"_Hey buddy, why don't you just tell her? You're a handsome boy, beautiful, intelligent, funny and lovable. You just need to be a little more confident in yourself." Sylvia told him._

"_Mom! She's way out of my league," Julian argued and led down on his bed._

"_Well, but remember. The little thing between your legs wants to be used at times. Not only by your own hand." Sylvia slurred._

"_MOM!" Julian put his pillow over his face. He couldn't believe that his mom had just said that._

~X~

_Some days later Julian was flushing. Finally he wasn't a virgin any more and he felt different. Like a real grown-up. He couldn't stop smiling and sat down on the table with his mother. _

"_Your favorite meal for my darling," Sylvia kissed his cheeks, "Today's a special day. You're a real man, now!"_

"_What?" Julian looked shocked at his mother. He loved the close relationship but sometimes she could be a little too close._

"_I'm so proud of you! How was it? As a man it doesn't hurt but trust me, as a woman it does. Was she a virgin?" Sylvia asked without thinking that these questions could embarrass her son._

"_Mom! I really don't want to talk about that." Julian said with a red face._

"_Honey, you can tell me everything. I even bought you this." Sylvia gave him a pack of condoms._

~X~

Brooke couldn't stop laughing at Julian. This story always amused her.

"Oh stop it!" Julian whined while Brooke held her stomach in pain.

"It… it's just… oh my god… you…" she stuttered between laughs.

"Well, I want my kids to wait too." Julian said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Okay, I agree with that," Brooke hugged him tightly. "I wonder whether we would have been together in school. I mean on your show yes but in reality?"

"Well, I would have fallen for you but thought that you were out my league, which would be true." Julian said.

"I hate that word. League. We're all the same, Julian. Just because I'm prettier, smarter, funnier and more creative than you, I'm not out of your league," she joked and screamed when he jumped on top of her and both fell down the couch as he tickled her. "Okay, okay. Stop. I'm not."

"So, would you have fallen for me?" Julian asked with a smirk.

"I wished you would have been in school with me. You could have prevented me from all that triangle pain. Yes, I'd have fallen for you. Lots of people just saw me as a superficial rich girl. You would've looked behind my façade," she kissed him softly.

"I really wonder what experiences our kids will have." Julian then wondered.

"Me too. But it will be different. They are not alone. We grew up without siblings but they do." Brooke said happily.

"Oh god, Jude and Davis will be so overprotective of Penny. I can already imagine her complaining." Julian laughed loudly.

"Probably. I just hope there won't be any rivalry between Jude and Davis and Penny will probably fall for a friend of theirs. Two years older, perfect match." Brooke joked.

They continued talking for hours. They were really looking forward to everything that would happen in the future.

xxxxx

_**As I said before, I have a lot to do and the end is near although I got so many ideas in mind. I'd like to ask you if there is anything that you'd wished to see/read before it's "the end" (who knows, maybe one day I'll be able to do a sequel...). THANKS FOR ALL YOUR INPUT IN THE CHAPTERS!**_


	22. What a happy family!

_**Hey everyone who still reads my story. Unfortunately this is going to be the last chapter for now. I've got so much to do that I don't have the time to write any more - but of course I tried to give you a pleasant end. I hope that I succeeded. I still have so many ideas in mind for the Bakers and hopfeully I can write them down one day because I really enjoyed writing this story and getting your amazing reviews! Thank you SO SO much for reviewing and telling me your thoughts. That meant a lot to me and I love reading them over and over again. A big thanks to my beta Leeese! My stories wouldn't be the same without you! You are great and everyone who still hasn't read her stories...DO IT ;)! I'd be very happy to know who read this last chapter and who'd be interested in reading more - in the future. Who knows, maybe the future comes sooner than I imagine right now! I hope you have a wonderful summer and enjoy your life.** **I am thinking about getting a twitter account - do you guys have one?**_

_**Now I hope that you enjoy this last chapter! All the best,  
><strong>_

_**your CaseyJr!  
><strong>_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

"Okay, kids. It's time to write your wishes for Santa." Brooke said as she gave each kid a pencil. She then smiled when the three looked up shocked at her.

"But mommy, you always do that for us!" Davis pouted and slumped down the couch.

"Well, Santa knows that you're in school now and that you can write." Brooke replied as she stroked a hand through Jude's hair. He was already starting to write down his wishes and drew little pictures beside what he had written. In contrast to his brother he loved writing. Davis sometimes seemed to be too lazy to even try.

"Fine!" Davis conceded as he pouted again. He then took the pencil and sat down at the table.

"Mommy!" Penny said as she looked up at her with a confused and sad expression. "Does Santa think that I can write too? I'm four. I can't!"

"Sweetheart, of course he knows that you're four and cannot write but soon you can. I'll help you," Brooke said as she took her pencil and looked down at her. "So, tell me what you want from Santa."

Penny looked at her mother before she headed over to the sofa. She climbed up onto is and stood up on the seat cushions. She then began to jump up and down while she told her all of her wishes. Finally she jumped onto Brooke's lap and looked at the list Brooke had written.

"That's it. Those are my wishes." Penny said as she smiled widely. She then took the letter and started to draw some pictures on it as the front door opened.

"Hello!" Julian greeted as he came inside. His cheeks were bright red from the cold air outside.

"Daddy!" Penny yelled as she ran to him and hugged him tightly. She then handed him her Christmas list. "Look, that's my list for Santa!"

"Um…but Santa cannot give you everything," Julian said as he took the list and looked over it. His eyes widened at the length of it. "That's a long list."

"Well, he still has my presents from my last Christmases. He forgot to bring them to me." Penny told her dad as if he was dumb.

"Oh yeah, of course," Julian replied as he put her down on the ground. He then gave Brooke a kiss, as well as each boy. "And your lists?"

"I put stars behind my wishes so that Santa knows which wishes are most important." Jude said as he gave his list to him with a huge smile.

"That's pretty smart." Julian said as he laughed. He then showed the list to Brooke who couldn't believe how many wishes Jude had as well. He then sat beside Davis and asked. "And you, Davey?"

"Everything is equally important. So I need everything." Davis said with a huge smile as he handed it to Julian. His eyes widened as he saw it. It was even longer than Jude's. Davis then ran to the window and looked out. "When will it finally snow? It's winter and in winter it snows."

~X~

The days rushed by quickly and before the Baker's knew it, it was Christmas Eve. All of them were dressed up nicely and had spent a wonderful day with the Scotts. It was after their bedtime when they arrived home and Penny had already fallen asleep in Brooke's arms.

"Will you read to us like you usually do?" Davis asked. He then yawned when he went inside.

"Of course, honey. It's Christmas Eve. Go and put on your pajamas and then come back into the living room." Brooke told him softly. Both of the boys nodded tiredly and walked into their room.

"Come on, I'll put her to bed." Julian said as opened his arms to get Penny from Brooke. However, his wife shook her head.

"It's her first Christmas with us. I don't want her to miss our ritual." Brooke told him.

She smiled and kissed her daughter as she sat down on the couch with her. While her three men were still in their rooms, she looked at the huge, brightly lit Christmas tree and couldn't feel better. She listened to the peaceful breathing of her daughter and then got comfortable under a blanket that she had placed on the back of the sofa earlier. The story book was sat waiting on the coffee table.

"It's my turn this year." Julian said as he came into the room.

He picked the book up from the table and sat down on the couch. The boys came in and snuggled down beside him and looked into the book as he opened it. Even Bruno came over and laid down on the floor at their feet as Julian began to read. It didn't take long until the boys were asleep as well. Julian smiled happily when he saw that even Brooke had fallen asleep. He took the camera and took a photo of the four.

"Well Bruno, it seems like we're the only ones who are awake." Julian said as he sat down besides the dog and patted his back. Bruno yawned loudly and cuddled closer to Julian who could tell that the dog loved it with them as well. It didn't take long until Julian was as fast asleep as the rest of his family.

~X~

Brooke woke up in the middle of the night and realized that her leg was hurting her. She looked around in confusion and saw that Penny was lying on top of her. Jude was on her lap and she realized that the pain in her leg was from lack of circulation. She then noticed that Davis and Julian were sleeping on the floor. She turned her head to the side and almost screamed when she saw Bruno's big eyes right in front of her eyes. Bruno just opened his mouth and licked her face.

"Bruno!" Brooke whispered and pushed him back a little. "You scared me to death."

She then stood up and carried Penny into her room. She placed her gently down onto her bed and pulled the covers over. She then headed back into the lounge and shook Julian carefully.

"Let me sleep longer!" Julian whined as he turned over. He then opened his eyes and looked up at Brooke. "Why is my back hurting?"

"Well, we all fell asleep and we still have to get the presents under the tree." Brooke told him quietly after she had made sure that the boys were still sleeping.

"Shit, what time is it?" Julian asked as he stood up and touched his hurting back.

"Four. The kids will be awake in two hours so we'll have to hurry up." Brooke replied.

Julian nodded and then quickly carried first Davis and then Jude to their rooms. He was glad that they were heavy sleepers. He and Brooke then began the mammoth task of placing the mountain of gifts under the tree without getting caught. It took them a whole hour as Brooke wanted it to look perfect. After she had placed the last present into position she stood back and clapped her hands happily.

"We've spoilt them. This looks like we have seven children." Julian said as he slung his arm around Brooke and laughed.

"They deserve it. They have had to go through so much in the past few months. I'm so excited about how they'll react to Santa." Brooke told him.

"Don't you think Mouth playing him is a little risky?" Julian asked but Brooke shook her head.

"No, he won't talk to them but just knock on the door." Brooke said excited.

~X~

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrgghhh," Davis screamed as he jumped out of bed. He was the first one to wake up and ran to Jude's bed. "Wake up. It's Christmas."

"Yay!" Jude yelled as he opened his eyes and immediately jumped out of his bed. Both he and Davis then ran into Penny's room. "Penny! Get out of your bed. Santa was there."

"Let's wake mommy and daddy up." Penny said sleepily as she smiled and opened her eyes. She tumbled out of her bed and almost fell to the ground when she ran after her brothers.

"They are awake Julian! I feel like I just closed my eyes." Brooke whined. However, she opened her arms wide when their three children ran into their bedroom.

"Merry Christmas, mom and dad!" the kids chorused as they clambered onto their parents bed. They each gave their parents a kiss before they clambered back off the bed and ran into the living room.

"That's so much!" Penny said astonished as she surveyed the mountain of gifts with wide eyes.

"See, I told ya!" Julian joked to Brooke as he pinched her butt.

"Julian!" Brooke said shocked and slapped him softly. "Okay kids. First we'll eat and then we open the presents."

"But moooom!" Davis and Jude whined as they pouted.

"It was a joke. Go sit in front of the tree. Oh my gosh, what's that, Julian?" Brooke tried to act.

"A letter, but who wrote it?" Julian replied joining in.

"Let me see!" Jude said as he snatched it out of Brooke's hand. Brooke and Julian smiled at the three. They looked extremely excited at the letter while Jude read it slowly.

"Lo..vely Baker… child…ren." Jude read and looked up.

"That's us," Davis screamed excited. He then snatched the letter from Davis and continued to read. "You were very brave and very good kids this year. I am very proud of all you. I am also happy that there are three Baker kids now."

"He means you!" Jude said as he slung his arm around his little sister who nodded. Davis continued to read the letter.

"I hope that all of you like your presents. I couldn't give you everything you wished for because I have a lot to do. There are a lot of kids on our beautiful planet. But you three are very special one and I always love seeing your smiles. Maybe I will stop by later to say hello and give you another present. Would you like that?"

"Yeeeeeeah." The three kids screamed in unison as they jumped up in joy and hugged their parents. Davis, Jude and Penny then began to chant in a sing-song tone as they danced around. "Santa will come to us. Santa will come to us."

"Okay, let's start unwrapping the presents." Julian said and rolled his eyes when the kids almost knocked down the tree.

~X~

9 years later

The Scotts, Bakers, McFadden's and Evans' were sitting in the Baker's living room and enjoyed each others company. They had started the tradition to spend Christmas day together a long time ago. They would alternate between the houses so that everybody took their turn in hosting. It always ended up with the adults sat in the lounge watching old family videos. The kids reluctantly watched and would turn away in embarrassment at the antics they used to get up to. Everyone turned around when the door opened and Jamie came into the lounge.

"Jamie!" Haley greeted happily. She was the first one who ran to her son and hugged him tightly. She missed the times when he was a little boy. Now, at 21, he was a grown man and as tall as his father.

"Hey mom!" Jamie replied as gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, if this isn't my godson. You look good Jamie. God, when did you grow into a man?" Brooke said as she stood and opened her arms. Jamie happily embraced her in a tight hug.

"Where is everyone else?" Jamie asked curiously.

"The kids are outside and we were just about to watch old movies." Brooke told him and squeezed his cheek.

"Again?" Jamie asked and laughed loudly. He then hugged his dad and all the others before he went outside.

"Aahh! Get off me!" Penny squealed and laughed loudly as she tried to get free. However, Davis was sitting on top of her and holding her hands above her head.

"Say it!" Davis said as he smiled down at the 13 years old girl but she shook her head.

He immediately started to tickle her mercilessly. Penny laughed loudly and tried to fight him off but she had no chance. Davis then screamed when he was suddenly pushed into the snow and someone sat on top of him. At 15 he was by far the biggest and strongest of his friends and didn't expect this at all.

"D-boy, you're still using your strength against your poor little sister?" Jamie asked as he started to shove snow into his face. Davis tried to get free and laughed. Finally Jamie let go of him and patted his back. "Stop growing. You're almost as big as I am."

"I'll be bigger soon!" Davis said as he stood up and got the snow out of his jacket.

"Jamie!" Lydia squealed happily. She then ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, baby sis!" he told his sixteen-year-old sister and then hugged the others.

~X~

All of the adults burst out laughing from time to time while they watched some family videos.

"Oh gosh, look how cute they are." Brooke said as she sighed happily.

They had just watched how the three Baker kids had talked nonstop to Mouth who had been dressed as Santa and how he had had to run away when Jude suddenly had started to get suspicious. The teenagers came inside at that moment and groaned when they saw what was on the screen.

"Do we have to go through this every year?" Davis asked as he pouted and slumped down the floor.

"Oh my god!" Penny moaned. She closed her eyes when everyone saw her as a five year old dancing naked in front of the camera and explaining why people shouldn't wear any clothes.

"_Why are you naked?" Brooke asked Penny who walked around in the living room as if it was the most normal thing._

"_Why not?" Penny asked in response. She then sat down on a chair as the front door opened._

"_Gosh, school was boring today!" Davis said as he pouted and came inside with his brother and father._

"_Why are you naked?" Jude asked Penny who just shrugged her shoulders._

"_I decided to be naked forever!"_

Everyone burst out laughing; except for Penny. Her face was totally red and she hid behind her hands.

"Penny always has the weirdest phases." Davis said and pinched her a little. Penny immediately slapped him back on his ribs but received a hard one back.

"Ow that hurt!" she screamed and moved to jump on him.

Before they could begin fighting, Julian told both of them to stop. The two of them could be inseparable but from time to time they fought like warriors and no one wanted to give up. It had been a trait that Penny had definitely learned from Davis.

"Do we really have to watch this?" Penny asked as she looked at the adults. She then rolled her eyes when everyone nodded.

"Yes sweetie!" Haley pulled her onto her lap and hugged her tightly as they went back to watching the video.

"_Forever?" Brooke asked shocked. Sometimes Penny had the wildest ideas. "Even outside?"_

"_Yes like animals. Bruno doesn't wear anything and if it's warm we can be naked. Only not in winter." Penny replied as she smiled up at her. She then started to dance to a song that she really liked before she jumped onto Julian's lap and kissed his cheek._

~X~

"Tigger, did you ever imagine our future like this?" Haley asked her best friend. They were sat on a bench outside, cuddled into a blanket while they drank wine and chatted.

"Definitely not. I never imagined that having three teenagers would be _so_ much harder than having three kindergarten kids." Brooke joked.

"Well, at least your daughter is thirteen and not sixteen. I don't know if there's anything else in Lydia's mind other than boys. She's so different than I was at this age. Head cheerleader and student president. She sounds more like a daughter of yours." Haley said and looked shocked at Brooke who burst out laughing.

"Or a daughter of Nathan Scott! And by the way you weren't _that_ different at sixteen." Brooke laughed and hugged her best friend tightly.

"I know but I don't like all the looks she gets from boys. She's my baby daughter and I want her to…" Haley trailed off.

"Gosh mom. Stop okay. Your constant worrying drives me crazy!" Lydia said as she came outside. She had really grown into a beautiful young woman and it was no wonder that everyone admired her. She sat down besides her mom and hugged her tightly. "And by the way, wasn't it you that was knocked up at my age?"

"She's got a point!" Brooke said as she burst out laughing again.

"Tigger, as my best friend you're supposed to be my support. No matter what!" Haley whined and slung her arm around her daughter. "And for the record no I wasn't knocked up at your age Lydia. I was slightly older _and _married_._"

"I'm not getting into any daughter-mother arguments," Brooke said as she held her hands in the air. "That'd be my death and I've got one of my own! Is she still going for a walk with Bruno by the way?"

"There she is." Haley said as she pointed at Penny who came through the garden door with Bruno. Bruno was very old now and hobbled a bit.

"He's getting so slow, mom!" Penny whined and sat down on the bench as well.

"I know, honey. He's not the youngest any more!" Brooke said sadly and patted Penny's back. She knew that his death would hurt her baby daughter very much but Penny didn't want to listen to this.

~X~

"Penny!" Davis yelled as he came into the living room with a mad look on his face.

"What?" Penny screamed back and looked up at her big brother.

"You're _not_ going to the movies with Brian!" Davis said as he pointed at his baby sister angrily. Brian was a friend of his and he knew that he had a crush on his baby sister.

"What? He didn't even ask me." Penny said annoyed and continued stroking Bruno's head.

"Good, if he asks you, then you're saying no!" Davis told her in a firm tone.

"Whatever!" Penny answered and leaned back. She then looked at her phone when it rang. She immediately blushed a little and stood up and walked to her room. Davis followed her still annoyed.

"Brian? As in Davis's best friend?" Brooke asked as she looked at Lydia who had decided to spend the day at the Bakers. Lydia tried to remain impartial and just shrugged in response.

"Leave me alone!" Penny said and tried to push Davis away while she talked into the phone.

"Gimme the phone!" Davis demanded but Penny just ran away.

"What is it?" Jude asked confused when he saw his siblings arguing.

"Brian wants to ask our… OUR baby sister out on a date!" Davis said.

"What? _So_ not going to happen!" Jude said and crossed his arms and looked down at his baby sister who was laughing into her mobile.

"I have to hang up. My big brothers are getting on my nerves. Okay, see you on Friday!" Penny hung up the phone and looked up madly. "You two are ridiculous."

"You aren't going to go out on a date with him!" Jude told her firmly.

"It's none of your business _and_ it's not a date. We're just going to the movies." Penny answered and pushed them out of her way.

"Guys, leave her alone, will ya!" Lydia said as she rolled her eyes. She had decided to go and rescue her friend from her two overbearing brothers. "So, you have a date with the hottie Brian? You're not even at high school and already start dating high school hotties?"

"It's not a date. He just… asked me to watch a movie." Penny stuttered.

"If boys ask you to go to the movies, then it's a date. Don't pretend to be so naïve." Davis said as he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"You asked me to go to the movies and it wasn't a date!" Lydia answered and was a little sad of his answer.

"Well, that's different. You're Lydia!" Davis said and rolled his eyes again.

"Mom, dad! Tell your daughter _right_ now that she can't go out on a date. She's thirteen!" Jude screamed when Brooke and Julian came up to the doorway of Penny's room to see what all the yelling was about.

"Shut up, okay! And get the hell out of my room!" Penny whined and slumped down her bed as she pulled a pillow over her face. Sometimes her brothers could drive her nuts.

"First of all, no cursing, princess!" Julian pointed at her.

"But dad!" Penny whined. Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Second, whether Penny is allowed to go out on a date is not your business, you two!" Brooke said as she pointed at Jude and Davis and sat down on the bed beside Penny.

"Ha!" Penny said as she smirked and moved the pillow from her face. She then threw it at them.

"You are her brothers and not her parents. We decide that and not you! Do you understand that?" Brooke told them firmly.

"Mom, she…" Davis tried to argue but Brooke interrupted him.

"Davis!"

"Fine, yes. We understand it!" Davis and Jude said. Penny stuck out her tongue at her big brothers and hoped that this discussion was over now.

"And you little miss, aren't the one who can decide to go on a date either." Julian said as he looked down at her. He had already feared the day his baby girl would be interested in boys.

"But dad. It's not even a date. We're just going to the movies." Penny tried to argue.

"Tell her that this _is_ a date and that she's too young and definitely not with Brian!" Jude argued.

"Jude be quiet!" Julian told him firmly. He then turned to Penny and calmly said. "Going to the movies with a boy is a date."

"Tell her that she can't go!" Davis said and received an angry look from his sister.

"Davis!" Brooke screamed madly.

"Fine, fine. I'll shut up!" he held is hands high. "Just… do the right thing, okay?"

"Penny, you're thirteen. So no, you can't go to the movies with him, unless your brothers come with you!" Julian then said.

"What? Nooo!" Penny whined and looked up at him in surprise. Jude and Davis high fived happily. Her lips started to tremble and then she slumped onto her bed again and cried into her pillow. "You are all so mean! I hate being the youngest!"

Brooke and Julian were used to this little drama in their family by now. Compared to the past, this was nothing. They were glad that fighting didn't last that long in their household and a few days later one could hear the kids laughing loudly again.

~X~

"Oh my god! Do you know that this is the first time in fifteen years that we're alone for a week?" Brooke said happily when she saw Julian sitting on the couch.

"I know." He replied as he kinked his eyebrow and pulled her onto his lap.

"Mom, dad, we're not gone yet!" Jude said when he came into the lounge.

"Very funny. Do you have everything packed?" Brooke asked her son.

"Well, Penny and I do but Davis… not even one sock!" Jude laughed. "You know what he's like. He's worse than a girl when it comes to packing."

~X~

"Okay, try to behave and if anything happens, if you need us, then call." Brooke said as she hugged Jude and then Davis.

"Okay mom." They replied.

"And you, if you get homesick again, then call immediately and don't wait until you're too miserable." Brooke said as she looked down at her daughter who rolled her eyes in response.

"Mom, I was eleven back then. I won't get homesick." Penny assured her. She then hugged her tightly but it took her some time to let go of her. She then hugged her dad tightly and walked over to the bus.

~X~

"It's so calm without them," Brooke said and then smirked.

"Do you have in mind, what I have in mind?" Julian asked.

"Hopefully!" Brooke laughed and ran into the bathroom. Julian followed her. In a matter of moments they were both in the tub together.

"This is so relaxing!" Julian said as he relished lying in the warm water. Brooke was lying on top of him and was enjoying the moment as much as he was. She looked down at her beloved husband and kissed him softly. He moaned when her tongue touched his.

~X~

"God, it looks like there was a flood in our bathroom!" Brooke joked when she looked at the floor a little while later when they were dried and dressed. She was stood in the doorway as she watched Julian mop the water up.

"Well, I hope this won't be the last flood this week." Julian laughed and threw a towel towards her. She caught it and then threw it back at him.

"I ordered Chinese!" Brooke said as they headed to the lounge where both of them slumped down on the couch. They then looked at the measurement wall. It was nice to see so many lines now.

"Penny really needs to start growing a bit." Julian said as he laughed.

"Don't say that to her. She's already fearing that she won't get breasts or her period." Brooke told him.

"Really?" Julian asked shocked.

"Well, yeah. She's a little behind with everything," Brooke said as she smiled. Julian nodded understandingly. "And as a girl you compare a lot, especially at her age."

"She asked me what the name of your attacker was." Julian admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Really?" Brooke asked shocked. Julian nodded again.

"I'm glad she and the boys don't remember everything." He said.

"Me too. Xavier is dead and Florence is still in prison and we're free," Brooke said and cuddled closer. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Julian smiled happily. "Do you remember that letter that the kids wrote us for our wedding anniversary when they were six and eight?"

"Of course. It was so cute!" Brooke replied as remembered how touched she was by that letter.

_Mommy and daddy,_

_Happy marriage to you. We are happy that you love each other because that's why we have you as our parents. If not, then we'd have other parents and that would not be cool. We just want you because you are funny, nice, pretty, smart and cool. And a lot more. We hope that you have a great day today and we promise you that we won't fight at the Scotts. When we grow up we want to be just like you. Well, me and Davis like daddy and Penny like mommy because we're not girls and Penny is not a boy. We are very happy._

_Your children _

_Davis, Jude and Penny_

Brooke and Julian closed their eyes. They were looking forward to what would happen in the future and they loved their lives. Having three wonderful children and great friends, was a blessing. When they opened their eyes again, the three kids stood in front of them.

"Don't tell me that all you did was sleep while we were gone?" Davis joked loudly.

"Huh? What day is it?" Brooke asked confused.

"Are you all right? We were gone for a week and now we're back from our school trip," Jude said as he laughed and hugged both of them from behind.

"How was it?" Julian asked curiously.

"Great!" Penny said happily as she came into the room.

"Okay, we want to hear everything. Come and give us a hug!" Brooke told them.

The three looked at each other and ran over to them and fell on top of them. Brooke and Julian laughed loudly and slung their arms around their kids. These were the Bakers. Five people that loved each other very much.

The end

_**Ps: I'm sad now that this is the end. It's so much fun writing about them ;(...aaaaaaaa**_

_**THANK Y'ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!  
><strong>_


End file.
